Dominando a un Inuhanyou
by Mizune-mei
Summary: Tras una charla con sus amigas, Kagome decide seducir al hanyou de la manera que sea Qué hará? Aviso: contiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 1

Era un hermoso día en el Sengoku Jidai, cosa que pasó desapercibida para una joven de cabellos azabaches, quién furiosa trepaba las enredaderas del pozo devora huesos.

-Porque tuve que aceptar esa maldita "reunión" ahora mi cabeza esta más revuelta que antes se lamentaba.

Flash Back

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi decidieron armar una noche de chicas con motivo de la mejora "sorprendente" de su amiga y por ello se encontraban 4 chicas de lo más entretenidas, hasta que para pesar de Kagome

- Kagome como van las cosas con tu novio rebelde preguntó Yuka.

-_ya sabía que eso de preocupación de amigas por no vernos tanto era puro cuento, viejas chismosas_ pensó kagome, pues en realidad aún no es mi novio respondió un poco triste.

-Como que es un poco lento, o es que en realidad está enamorado de la otra, es tímido o en definitiva no le gustas agrego Eri sin siquiera respirar al pronunciar la frase.

Yuka y Ayumi la miraron de manera reprobadora ante la falta de tacto de su amiga.

Kagome trato de romper en ambiente tenso que se creo

- Y a ustedes chicas como les ha ido agrego kagome para cambiar el tema rogando que lo acepten

-Bien dijo Yuka

-Bien repitió Ayumi

-Muy bien dijo Eri, hey kag y si le pones a prueba para saber cuál es el motivo por el cual después de dos años aún…

No continúo con su discurso al ver la cara de frustración y enojo de su amiga.

_No funciono pensó kagome frustrada, odiaba que todos opinaran en su vida y en su relación inexistente y lo que más odiaba era que "él" no le correspondía sus sentimientos, suspiro resignada sabiendo que mientras sus amigas no quedaran complacidas no terminarían con sus "consejos"._

_-¿_Que proponen_?_ preguntó kagome sin mucho ánimo.

-Pues agrego Eri pensando en que resultaría mejor sin mucho éxito. Quedando con una expresión pensativa.

-Que te parece si te le apareces en su cuarto en la noche con tan solo una corbatita y unas orejitas de conejita Kawaii agrego Ayumi muy emocionada ante la idea.

Todas se echaron a reír ante la idea poco sana de su amiga a la que consideraban la más "santa", esta quedo con un sonrojo y se dijo a si misma ya no tratar de ayudar.

-Eso sería grandioso dijo kagome entre lagrimas de risa _pero para mi desgracia Inuyasha no tiene un cuarto y yo no tengo la valentía para hacerlo _suspiro triste.

-Hey Kag. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él? Pregunto Eri al notar el suspiro de su amiga. Kagome la miro interrogante, luego pensativa.

- Pues solo abrazos, y un beso el cual yo le robe contesto apenada.

-¿Y cómo reacciono? Preguntaron Eri y yuka al unísono emocionadas.

- Pues me correspondió, pero después ya no paso nada más y nunca más hablamos del tema.

Las tres pusieron cara de analizar la situación, después de una pausa que para Kagome fue eterna hablo Eri con una expresión de felicidad cómo si hubiera sacado la lotería.

- ¡Ya sé que puedes hacer! Grito levantándose de la cama de Kagome en donde estaba sentada.

Todas la miraron emocionadas como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del año hasta que dijo.

- Tienes que acostarte con él, y tú debes provocarlo.

End Flash Back

-Maldición murmuro en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la aldea, _ante mis hormonas la tenía a mil a causa de esos hermosos ojos dorados, de esos brazos que son tan fuertes pero tan suaves de ese olor que solo mi hanyou posee olor a bosque y una escancia a hombre, casi animal que te asegura pasión con tan solo olerlo, te incita a pecar de indecente hace tiempo que luchaba contra el deseo besar y lamer su cuello cuando me carga en su espalda se meter mi mano bajo de ahori y poder tocar todo su perfecto cuerpo_. Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos, Cuando escucho un ruido extraño y se asusto se sintió observada, cuando fijo su vista en frente para correr se percato que había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 2

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Es mi primer fic y sé que tengo que mejorar mucho aún jeje, así que recibo con gusto los comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, pues lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor a este Anime y sin duda quisiera que disfruten leyendo mis fantasías hacia Inuyasha.

INUYASHA´S POV-

La estaba esperando como siempre que iba a su época, en el mismo árbol, en la misma posición de siempre hoy debería regresar y ya estaba practicando mi pose de no me importa si estás acá o allá, aun que si me importaba, ella no tiene que saberlo ¿cierto?

- Cuando llegaras Kagome suspire, ya la extrañaba sin ella nada era igual, me faltaban sus peleas, su felicidad, su cariño hacia Shippo, sus ojos, me faltaba ella. Me veía patético enamorado solo me faltaban los corazones en los ojos y aun así ella piensa que amo a Kikio suspire frustrado.

La escuche maldecir y murmurar muchas frases irrepetibles mientras subía el pozo, estaba enojada, nerviosa, confundida y triste, como lo sé, pues simple mi gran olfato aunque si no lo tuviera igual lo sabría por el aura casi maligna que despedía mi querida azabache me erizaba hasta los últimos pelos, decidí dejarla sola para que reflexione y mejore su humor.

Bueno es cierto tenía miedo de los OSUWARIS que me esperaban si bajaba. La seguía muy de cerca pero ella no se percataba de ello.

La escuchaba bufar y maldecir, que había pasado que la dejo tan malhumorada y ¿frustrada?

Después de minutos de caminata, reflexión, suspiros y bufidos me percate de un cambio en su olor de siempre, este aroma era picante y muy atrayente, lo solía oler cuando la llevaba en mi espalda, algunas veces mientras dormía, entonces tenía que apegarme a toda la fuerza de voluntad que casi no poseo para controlarme y no saltar sobre ella y hacerla mi hembra.

- En que estás pensando para oler tan malditamente delicioso Kagome, ummm quisiera probarte murmure como pidiéndoselo aunque sabía que nunca la tendría, clave mis garras en el árbol en el cual me encontraba para tranquilizar mis instintos, lo que no me resultaba para nada fácil.

Parece que conspiraban en mi contra por que en ese momento soplo fuerte el viento mandando de lleno a mi rostro su exquisito olor lo que hizo que al instante me excitara y sintiera algo duro dentro de mi Hakama.

- Kuso susurre mientras saltaba a la rama más alta del mismo árbol moviendo algunas hojas en el camino mire hacia abajo para comprobar que no me descubrió, vi su cara de miedo observando el camino por donde había pasado anteriormente, parecía buscar algo, giro rápido hacia el frente con deseos de escapar pero abandono el plan al ver que había llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

La observe correr hasta llegar junto a Sango y Miroku, mire esas piernas largas que podía apreciar gracias a ese diminuto uniforme y como sus pechos se movían al correr, esa perra si que era un pecado y yo en realidad sería el pecador más feliz entre esas piernas.

- Que estás pensando idiota me reprendí por esos deseos, aunque ¿quién no los tendría?, lo único que pensaba era en poseerla, en marcarla y hacerla mía por siempre, pero mis malditos miedos no me dejaban disfrutar el poseer a mi perra, porque eso es Kagome, ella es mía.

La vi sentarse con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo para estar a la altura de Shippo, y así darle los dulces que le había traído, que daría por ponerme a su espalda pegarla a mi pecho tocar todo su exquisito cuerpo, mientras pruebo ese níveo cuello con la lengua y de ahí apoyarla en su manos y rodillas dejándola a mi merced para beber todo de ella, sin darme cuenta ya me estaba masajeando mi miembro sobre la tela de mi hakama, mientras la miraba sonreírle a Shippo y ya no me era suficiente con solo tocarme, yo la quería a ella quería entrar en su interior y hacerla gritar mi nombre de placer mientras la poseía, quería llenarme de sus jugos entrar en ella de una forma tan honda que pueda tallarle en el alma el amor que siento por ella y que nunca más sienta dudas, lo quería todo de ella y quería que sea de ella hasta el último suspiro de mi vida.

Estoy enamorado ¡sí!, pero soy tan cobarde para admitirlo por ello dejaré las cosas como están y me tragaré mis sentimientos. Pero mientras viva la protegeré y no permitiré que nadie la lastime.

- Sera mejor que vaya a un río por un baño bien frío suspire con frustración.

- Hasta cuándo podré aguantar no poseerte mi kagome. Susurré al aire mientras corría a toda prisa, sería una larga tarde.

Continua…

Me siento muy feliz porque en el primer capítulo que subí ya me lo comentaron me alegraron el día así que muchas gracias a **serena tsukino y chiba** **bakuinu** por leer y espero que les guste el capitulo y que continúen leyendo prometo actualizar muy de seguido.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 3

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Bueno como mis queridos lectores jeje me pidieron que continuara pronto les dejo hoy una capítulo más, pues quiero complacerlas gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

Kagome al distinguir a sus amigos peleando como siempre, se apresuro a alcanzarlo, los extrañaba mucho en especial a un medio demonio con rostro de ángel, es que no verlo 2 días seguidos le eran una eternidad y media.

- Sango, Miroku grito la azabache al encontrarse más cerca de sus amigos.

- Hola Kagome al fin regresas comento Sango, sin ti las cosas se vuelven imposibles, Inuyasha no se aparta de "su" árbol, Shippo no para de quejarse, y las manos de Miroku cobran "vida propia" más a menudo que suerte que ya estás con nosotros comento la Castaña casi sin respirar mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Es cierto señorita Kagome, usted trae un equilibrio al grupo, agrego el Monje Miroku con voz de solemnidad y de seguro su poder espiritual es el que ayuda a disminuir la maldición de mi mano continuo con su discurso mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de cierta exterminadora.

- Plash…houshi hentai grito Sango mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de las manos malditas.

Kagome estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos con una gota de sudor por que Sango daba miedo enojada pero en fin feliz.

- Kagomeeee se escucho el grito de Shippo, quién al escuchar la voz de su "mamá" postiza se unió al grupo.

- Hola Shippo dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba la cabecita al niño zorro, ahh… por cierto se arrodillo frente al niño y saco de su mochila varios dulces que le había traído y sonrió al ver los ojitos de Shippo iluminarse ante la visión de tal "manjar".

- Gracias dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba todos los dulces de la mano de Kagome y caminaba nuevamente en dirección a la cabaña.

Kagome busco a su alrededor a cierto medio demonio que le quitaba el sueño.

- Emm… Inuyasha donde está pregunto queriendo parecer casual, aunque por dentro moría de la impaciencia por verlo.

Sango y Miroku se miraron interrogantes.

- Pues, pensamos que te estaba esperando cerca del pozo comento sango extrañada de seguro fue a bañarse o a tomar agua comento la castaña para no preocupar a su amiga.

- Ya veo, fue el único comentario que hizo la azabache antes de dirigirse adentro de la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y el hanyou aún no volvía.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo dijo la azabache de manera firme, dejando en claro que no aceptaría una negativa.

- Es peligroso que vayas sola señorita comento el monje, Iremos todos aseguró.

Kagome lo miro y negó con la cabeza

- Tengo algo que quiero hablar con él, por eso prefiero ir sola, no tardaré además llevaré mi arco. Se acerco al árbol donde estaba su arco y lo tomo junto con sus flechas, con disimulo abrió uno de los cierres de su mochila agarrando un objeto del bolsillo exterior.

- Está bien pero no tarden que en unas horas más será de noche advirtió Miroku.

- Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se perdió entre los árboles.

- Que tendrá que decirle Kagome a inuyasha pregunto Miroku mientras "accidentalmente" posaba sus manos en el tracero de Sango.

- Plash, usted nunca cambiará excelencia, decía una sango molesta mientras se aljaba del monje.

Continua…

Qué será que planea Kagome ¿pondrá en marcha su plan? Pues descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo jejejeje, lo subiré mañana promesa, y de nuevo mil gracias por leer a **serena tsukino chiba**, **bakuinu**, y ahora feliz y honrrada también a Hakudoshi y Saki, y espero que les guste el capitulo son mis inspiración, mi musa para continuar.


	4. Chapter 4

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 4

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Kagome camino a pasos lentos hacia el árbol donde se suponía debería estar el hanyou, caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos recordando los comentarios y las ideas que habían dado sus amigas aquella noche sobre como seducirlo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo vivo.

Flash Back

- Tienes que acostarte con él y tú lo debes provocar - había dicho Eri

Yuka y Ayumi asintieron efusivas mostrando su total apoyo al comentario de Eri, yo me reí burlonamente.

- Como se supone que consiga eso si ni siquiera un beso, puedo darle - exclame como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No te preocupes Kagome, nosotras como buenas amigas que somos te vamos a ayudar – dijo Yuka de forma muy aduladora. – Verdad chicas agrego.

Las tres se miraron de forma cómplice y con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

- Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clases - dijo Ayumi mientras bostezaba.

- Si claro, además tenemos que estar bien descansadas para la compra de la tarde - dijo Yuka muy emocionada.

- ¿Que compras? – Pregunto inocente y desorientada Kagome.

- Ya lo sabrás mañana - sentencio Eri con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El día siguiente la mañana paso muy rápido para kagome, tenía miedo de lo que sus amigas tenían planeado, pero así también estaba curiosa. Sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases del día, kagome recogió sus cosas, en la puerta ya la esperaban sus tres amigas emocionadas.

Fueron a una tienda de objetos eróticos kagome moría de vergüenza, estaban frente al local.

- No voy a entrar no necesito nada de ahí dentro insistía por tercera vez Kagome con los brazos cruzados en señal de negativa.

Sus amigas estaban más que hartas ya de de su actitud infantil entonces Yuka empezó a hacerle comentarios "raros" a la azabache en medio de la calle.

- Vamos Kag, ya te he dicho que ahí fue donde vi el traje de dominatrix que necesitabas, además también tienen el de enfermerita - comento Yuka haciendo un ojito a Kagome al terminar la frase.

Sus amigas estaban que morían de la risa burlándose de su vergüenza y ella tan solo quería desaparecer o mejor tener el collar de cuentas para decirse OSUWARI hasta hacer un agujero que la trasporte al otro lado del planeta. Incluso Ayumi empezó a decir sus "chistes"

- Si y quizás aquí consigas las orejas de coneja que te recomendé – agrego las tres reían a todo pulmón, la gente paraba para mirarnos así que no tuve más opción que entrar en la dichosa tienda.

Adentro nos atendió una mujer un poco excéntrica.

Buenas tardes soy Mei ¿en que las puedo ayudar? - pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pues, necesitamos algo que pueda inmovilizar a una persona - Solicito Yuka un poco apenada.

- Ummm… ¿Cómo esposas? – Pregunto Mei muy profesional.

- Sí, eso también, pero queremos un juego de esas que sirven para castigar a un chico malo – comento Eri haciendo un ojito juguetón a Kagome al terminar la frase.

- Claro aseguro Mei, ya sé lo que necesitan – en dos minutos volvió la mujer con su "pedido" – buena están trae las esposas, éste collar mostro un collar con adornos de púas, una cadena, y un látigo propuso Mei dejando los artículos sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Kagome pasaron por todos los objetos.

- _Sería como castigar a mi cachorrito_ – pensó kagome y le excito la idea de ver a Inuyasha esposado y a su merced.

- Los llevamos - hablo Kagome, sus amigas sonrieron complacidas.

End Flash Back.

Kagome continuaba buscando a Inuyasha, llegó al árbol y efectivamente ahí estaba sentado mirando al horizonte, estaba por terminar la tarde y dar paso a la noche y en realidad era una vista hermosa.

- Inuyasha - susurro Kagome, pero él la escucho, bajo la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz de la azabache.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías - mintió Inuyasha - te estaba esperando agrego.

- Llegue pasando la 1 de la tarde pero no estabas comento kagome.

- Heeehh si – dijo nervioso el hanyou, es que tenía hambre y fui a cazar – mintió nuevamente lo que la azabache percibió por su tono de indecisión.

- Pensé que fuiste a ver a kikio – hablo en un susurro triste kagome.

- Feh – respondió Inuyasha cansado de la misma discusión que iniciaba Kagome cada vez que salía solo.

- ¿Te viste con ella Inuyasha? – Preguntió furiosa kagome.

- Y si así fuera ¿Qué? – Respondio el hanyou a la defensiva.

- Inuyasha dijo kagome en un tono de voz que dio miedo al Hanyou – OSUWARI grito la azabache y ahí se encontraba de nuevo estampado el hanyou contra el piso.

Aprovechando de su inmovilidad temporal Kagome levanto sus brasos hacia la espalda y le puso las esposas una en cada muñera, fue lo único que había traído de su mochila, pues no quería ser muy obvia y eso lo pudo esconder.

- Que demonios es esto kagome pregunto Inuyasha todavía bajo el efecto del collar.

- Esto dijo Kagome tocando las esposas, es para que aprendas a comportarte mi cachorrito – dijo Kagome con una voz sugerente que hizo sonrojar al hanyou.

Continua…

Bueno aquí les dejo el prox. Capitulo espero que les guste, agradezco como siempre serena tsukino chiba, bakuinu, Hakudoshi y a todos los que leen mi fic, quiero agradecer en especial a **Kirana-Taisho** por tomarte el tiempo de corregir mis errores y darme el consejo de cómo mejorar en realidad lo aprecio.

P.D: Trate de utilizar tu consejo espero que haya quedado bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 5

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

El Hanyou quedó estático boca bajo luego de esas palabras, pensó que el deseo le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones, quizás estaba soñando nuevamente. No quería alzar la mirada y no verla. Entonces escucho su melodiosa voz con un tono de orden.

Inuyasha´s POV-

- Ponte de rodillas y ni se te ocurra romper las esposas, porque si lo haces te voy a castigar – la escuche ordenarme y ¡kami!, esa voz, y ese olor picante que me traía loco, basto para ponerme duro de inmediato.

Me apoye en las manos y las rodillas no quería levantarme, tenía vergüenza que notara mi erección. Pero mí querida azabache tenía otros planes. Se acerco y me susurro.

- De rodillas y Mírame.

Lentamente fui levantando la cabeza y cuando mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos supe que podía morir porque ella me mirara por siempre así.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Me sentía poderosa dominando a Inuyasha, hasta ahora las cosas estaban muy bien, solo que ya había finalizado el efecto del conjuro y él seguía acostado boca abajo, no sabía, que pasaba, será que no le gustaba, o será que está esperando una próxima orden.

- Ponte de rodillas y ni se te ocurra romper las esposas - le dije con voz firme, porque si lo haces te voy a castigar - me sentía tan mojada, tan excitada.

Lo vi dudar y me embargo un miedo de que se levante y salga corriendo, no podría hacer nada, tampoco lo quería obligar, me acerque y le susurre en sus adorables orejitas.

- De rodillas y mírame - quería ver en sus ojos, lo que sentía, cuando vi sus preciosos ojos y la erección de su pantalón sonreí porque supe que esta noche me haría suya y yo estaba más que feliz.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

Pensé que moriría cuando bajo la vista a mi hakama y sonrió, yo esperaba que se sintiera ofendida, porque un hibrido, un ser insignificante como yo tiene esos tipos de deseos, no que se sintiera ¿feliz?, aún esperaba la lluvia de OSUWARIS que me daría, pero nunca llego, solo la vi acercárseme lentamente.

- Muy bien mi cachorrito, sabes cómo complacerme – aseguró, su voz era tan sensual que casi me corro solo con escucharla, sentí como metió la punta de su lengua en mi oreja y lo subió lentamente hacia la punta, para luego soplar levemente, esta mujer quería matarme, además no me dejaba usar las manos y ya deseaba mostrarle como en realidad estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

A nuestro alrededor todo era oscuridad, la noche hacia acto de presencia, pero yo lo único que necesitaba ver eran esos ojos chocolates que me miraban con un brillo que iluminaba mi mundo. (Lo sé fue cursi jeje)

Se arrodilló frente mío, quedando ambos en la misma posición entreabrió sus labios y me susurro.

- Bésame Inuyasha - solicito y no necesitó pedirlo dos veces, la bese, ella me agarro del cuello como si esperara algo más, pero ¿qué?, me sentía frustrado al no poder complacerla, ella abrió más la boca y probé metiendo mi lengua en el espacio que me cedía y por kami que esta hembra tenía gusto a gloria.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Se veía tenso como pensando en algo, yo desde hace rato no pensaba en nada coherente, solo quería tocarlo, besarlo y por kami que me acostara en el pasto y me hiciera suya salvajemente.

- Muy bien mi cachorrito sabes cómo complacerme – aseguré es que ver su miembro erecto y listo para mí me puso a puso a mil, vi sus orejitas moverse y no resistí metí mi lengua en él, solo la punta y lo recorrí ligeramente, luego lo sople ¡cuánto tiempo había deseado hacerlo!

Ya había caído la noche, pero estando con él no temía a nada ni a nadie, sabía que estaría segura, me arrodille frente a él y le susurré, más bien supliqué.

- Bésame Inuyasha - no se hizo esperar y me beso, pero fue un beso casto, yo lo que menos necesitaba ahora era castidad, así que lo agarre del cuello para profundizarlo, luego de segundos que se me hicieron eternos, creí morir y revivir al sentir su lengua áspera pero deliciosa batallando con la mía y desee estar así por siempre.

End Kagome´s POV-

Cuando falto el aire se separaron, kagome se paró, camino alejándose 5 pasos de Inuyasha el quiso pararse para retenerla pero desistió de toda idea al escucharla.

- Ni se te ocurra levantarte - dijo sensual la azabache mientras desabotonaba el primer botón de su blusa.

Inuyasha trago duro, cuantas veces había querido ver los senos de su Kagome y ahora los tendría. La miró sin disimulo mientras ella desabotonaba otro botón mientras movía las caderas, luego otro hasta que por fin lo saco por sus brazos, quedando con una "innecesaria" prenda para cierto hanyou ansioso. Cuando por fin finalizo la "tortura" para Inuyasha y fue retirado el sujetador mostrando así sus preciosos senos, Inuyasha sintió como se mojaba la punta de su miembro.

Se acerco lentamente, tanto que le pareció torturoso.

- Abre la boca Inuyasha - pidió kagome entrecortadamente, el obedeció sin dudarlo, ella se puso frente a él en la misma posición nuevamente y le susurro.

- Bébelo mi cachorrito acércate – ordeno Kagome mientras se ofrecía como cena de un hanyou que no salía de su turbación.

Inuyasha´s POV-

Abrí mi boca, y me acerqué, aún no podía creer, que no fuera un sueño, es que ni en mis mejores sueños me había sentido así, metí uno de sus pechos en mi boca sabia endemoniadamente bien. Lo succioné y ella jadeo exquisitamente, pasé mis colmillos por el centro más oscuro, ella jadeaba más alto aún.

- Muérdeme Inu - pedía entre jadeos, yo creí que moriría al escucharla tan excitada, solté su pecho y subí hasta su cuello succionando y mordiendo todo a mi paso, pase al otro hombro y bajé hasta llegar al otro pecho, al llegar a la areola del pezón la escuche soltar un gritito de placer cuando lo mordí suavemente, ya sentía que me quemaba de lo caliente que se había vuelto el ambiente, mi ropa me pesaba tan solo me las quería sacar pero como sin quitarme las "benditas" esposas.

- Señorita Kagome escuche a lo lejos.

- Kagome, la voz de sango me trajo a la realidad, donde deseaba morir ahí entre los pechos de la mujer que amaba.

- Kuso – Maldecí mire hacia mi querida azabache quien me miraba interrogante, se veía hermosa, respirando dificultosamente, con sus deliciosos pechos a mi merced tan cerca y tan lejos, suspire mientras desviaba mi rostro, es que no podría decírselo mirándola.

- Kagome, déjame ir, mañana en la mañana nos encontramos para comenzar de nuevo el viaje - dije entrecortado por la excitación.

- Porqué, acaso no quieres hundir tu miembro adentro mío Inuyasha - me dijo a la oreja, y no me ayudaba a superar mi estado. Buscando la voz que se me había perdido al imaginar tan deliciosa proposición conteste.

- Es que Miroku y Sango te están buscando y están por llegar - le dije frustrado, su cara paso de la frustración a la ira, luego a la vergüenza y me dijo.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, por mucho que quiero tenerte dentro mío no podemos dar un espectáculo a nuestros amigos.

Así, Salí corriendo alejándome lo más rápido que podía de esa perra endemoniada que me traía últimamente más limpio que de costumbre de tantos baños con agua fría, que me "forzaba" a tomar para disminuir mi deseo, al cual me dirigía nuevamente.

Continua…

Estuve con un blanco ¡si! sufrí al escribir este capítulo, no me venía la imaginación, lo cual ruego a dios nunca más me vuelva a pasar es horrible jejeje, en fin espero que haya quedado bien, y les pido disculpa por la demora, me encanta actualizar rápido por ello me esforcé para terminarlo, agradezco como siempre a serena tsukino chiba, bakuinu, Hakudoshi a Saki, Kirana-Taisho y a todos los que lo leen me hacen muy feliz.

Corro: (termino se dice acá, pero con tantos fic que he leído, se me quedo ese vocabulario que me parece de lo más erótico y rico jeje y más si lo piensa Inuyasha que de por si es lo más sexy jeje)


	6. Chapter 6

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 6

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

xxxxxxxx (cambio de escena)

Kagome´s POV-

- Señorita Kagome - escuchaba la voz del monje cada vez más cerca y yo en lo único que pensaba era la mejor forma de asesinar a mis "queridos" amigos ¿en ésta época seria penado el amiguisidio?

- Kagomeee - saltó a mis brazos Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos cuando Kirara descendió

- Pensé que nunca más te vería, que ya eras cena de algún youkai tuve mucho miedo – decía Shippo entre sollozos abrazándome fuerte con sus bracitos.

Eso logró que bajara un poco mi enojo, solo un poco y es que si no llegaban, sí iba a ser "devorada" por un hermoso hanyou, con mi total aprobación.

Estoy bien regresemos a la aldea - conteste fríamente, es que aún no podía creer mi suerte, más bien la falta de ella. Mis amigos quisieron preguntar qué había pasado pero la mirada que les di los hizo abstenerse a comentar y se los agradecí, claro en mi mente.

End Kagome´s POV-

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron apenas salió el sol, Miroku y Sango se encontraban hablando, la azabache recogiendo su bolsa de dormir y alistando su mochila para el viaje y Shippo, disfrutando de un nutritivo desayuno a base de golosinas. Inuyasha aún no llegaba lo que tenía preocupados a los miembros del grupo.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña se encontraron con un peliplateado recostado contra uno de los árboles con los ojos cerrados en una posición bastante relajada.

- Inuyasha amigo que suerte que estás bien, ya nos estabas preocupando – comentó Miroku llegando junto al hanyou.

- Keh – fue la sabia respuesta de Inuyasha quien al mirar a Kagome se sonrojó.

- Será mejor que partamos, así llegamos antes del anochecer al pueblo de las gemelas Sakura y Sura - comento feliz el monje Miroku, continuo indicando la "ruta" del viaje.

- Inuyasha, amigo, podemos decir que somos gemelos también, así las compartimos - propuso el monje antes de que de la nada llegara un hiraikotsu que lo golpeo "levemente" en la cabeza.

- Yo solo decía mi Sanguito tu eres la única para mí – adulaba el monje a cierta exterminadora furiosa.

Kagome aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos se acerco al hanyou y le susurro sensual.

- Te salvaron de tu castigo ésta vez mi cachorrito, a la próxima que te portes mal con migo ya no abra quién pueda salvarte.

Kagome se alejo para intervenir en la "pequeña" pelea de sus amigos en el cual la exterminadora tenía noqueado al monje pero este se encontraba con una sonrisa.

- Extraño – Comentó Kagome acercándose al lugar de la "contienda"

Mientras tanto un hanyou quedó estupefacto después de esas palabras por primera vez deseo portarse mal, muy mal para ser castigado por su "ama" sacudió la cabeza apartando las ideas pues una parte de su anatomía ya estaba pulsando para despertar, suspiro.

- _¡Kami! que no fue suficiente estar duro durante toda la noche, esta perra sí que sabe como excitarme _- pensaba el hanyou – Entonces todo lo que pasó anoche no lo soñé -murmuro el hanyou pensando que podía hacer para ser "castigado", camino feliz atrás del grupo que ya emprendía de nuevo viaje.

Continua…

Sé que me quedó muy corto este capi, por ello subiré el capitulo 7 también, ojala continúen leyendo, prometo que se pondrá mejor.

Ok. Ok. Cada día que pasa me encantan más sus reviews, en realidad tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios y me muero de la risa con ellos. (tanto que mi madre y mi esposo me toman por loca)

845KIP te aseguro que si deseas a una persona por dos años y nada resulta, somos capaces de hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo jejeje o sea yo lo haría con gusto si es por Inuyasha jejejeje, bolas azules jeje muy provable es que Inu por más que lo amo hizo sufrir mucho a Kagome y tiene que pagarlo solo un poquito, espero que lo sigas leyendo quizás en el transcurso del fic te convenza más kag. sobre sus talentos.

Agradezco a todos los que me comentan a bakuinu, serena tsukino chiba fueron las primeras en comentarme y aún no me abandonan, Hakudoshi me encantan tus comentarios y yo me apunto también a la lista de pervertidas es que Inu da para hacer cola por él jejeje, a Saki gracias por él apoyo, Kirana-Taisho en realidad me sirvió el tip. Ahora hasta yo me entiendo mejor eso nunca lo olvidaré , a Paola, a Lorena (en verdad él es delicioso) jeje

Tennyoukai agradezco tu comentario y juro que yo era la más interesada que pase pero mis manos malditas jeje sono muy Miroku.

Esta vez fue largo el agradecimiento jejejeje pero tenía que hacerlo sin ustedes no soy nadie y cada una de ustedes son importantes para mí así que por una vez tenía que decirle lo que siento (estoy cursi jejeje)

N.A: En dos horas a más tardar subo el capi 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 7

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha´s POV-

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba en que podía hacer para lograr tan deseado "castigo", pero mirar el contoneo de las apetecibles caderas de Kagome dejaba mi mente en la nada nuevamente.

Al medio día paramos para comer algo, hicimos una pequeña fogata para cocinar el ramen que había traído Kagome de su época y por primera vez no quería ramen, solo la quería a ella sin nada puesto ummm… delicioso.

- _En realidad me he convertido en un pervertido_ – pensé

- Inuyasha come que se enfriará - comento la culpable de mis "cambios de actitudes" acercándose peligrosamente para susurrarme.

- Ya quisiera yo enfriarme también, no sé porqué pero desde anoche me siento acalorada – Comento mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Perra – le susurre y me miró con una sonrisa antes de alejarse junto a Sango.

Terminamos de comer y continuamos con nuestro viaje.

Iluminaba aún el sol cuando llegamos a la aldea de las "hermosas" gemelas, en cuyo lugar misteriosamente apareció una nube negra que acarreaba desgracias y no sé que otro cuento, por ello fue requerido nuestros "servicios", Miroku hizo su show de siempre para exorcizar a los malos espíritus y así ganamos hospedaje y comida por ser sus "héroes"

Me preguntaba si estaba en época de celo para explicar que solo piense en arrastrar a Kagome al bosque y hacerla mía, por kami, es que me estaba provocando. Mientras cenábamos Kagome se sentó frente mío, comía provocativamente, lamia sus palillos mirándome y yo alucinaba que esa lengua me estaba recorriendo, agradecía a Kami estar sentado así nadie notaria mi erección, aunque por el tamaño era difícil esconderlo.

La noche paso lenta y torturosamente para mí, decidí dormir en el bosque, en un árbol cercano a la aldea, es que el olor de Kagome no dejaba mi miembro descansar y ya dolía como las heridas de una batalla, incluso más.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

No sé de donde salen las indirectas tan explicitas que le dije a Inuyasha, es que no puedo sacar de mi mente la deliciosa sensación de la boca de Inuyasha en mis senos ¡Kami!, como se sentía cuando pasó el filo de su colmillo, ummmm…me mojo con tan solo recordarlo y muero de deseos por repetirlo, pero todo el viaje estuvimos "escoltados" por nuestros amigos – pensaba mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir.

Espere que Sango y Shippo durmieran, lo que parecía ya misión imposible después de dos horas en la habitación, Sango seguía quejándose de cómo había encontrado a Miroku con las gemelas, me pedía suplicante un consejo.

Quiero a Sango, en verdad que es como una hermana para mí, pero ya estaba pensando si asfixiarla con la almohada la ¿Mataría o solo la dormiría?, gracias a Kami que impidió el experimento, cuando escuche decir a Sango que estaba cansada y que durmiéramos.

Esperé unos minutos más y salí silenciosamente de la habitación al cerciorarme que dormían.

Me dirigía sigilosamente a la habitación que les habían designado a los muchachos, me sentía como una agente súper-espía sonreí ante la idea moví la cortina que cubría la entrada de la habitación, pasé la vista por todo el lugar buscando a un hermoso semi demonio, pero fue grande mi decepción al ver a Miroku acostado en un futón y el resto de la habitación vacía.

Suspiré frustrada, no sirvió de nada estar despierta, hasta pasado media noche para "verlo" a solas, mañana sería un día largo y agotador, así que decidí ir nuevamente a mi habitación a descansar

Fin Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

Porque lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, esta vez no agradeceré a nadie jejeje, ¡mentira! agradezco a todos los que leen y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora se pondrá mejor la cosa jejejeje, parecen dos capítulos sin importancia ¿no? Pero en los próximos capítulos entenderán por que los tuve que poner. Nos encontramos mañana nuevamente. Nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 8

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Habían pasado 4 días desde que los buscadores de los fragmentos de la Shikon iniciaron su viaje, estaban cansados y aún no encontraban pista alguna sobre Naraku, Kagome no sentía la presencia de ningún fragmento de la Shikon lo que tenía tensos a todos.

- Estás seguro Monje que es en ésta dirección donde sentiste la presencia maligna – preguntó por quinta vez Inuyasha – yo no sentí nada – agrego mientras desviaba el rostro en señal de enojo.

- No percibo la presencia de ningún fragmento – afirmo Kagome frustrada, caminando a paso lento tras Inuyasha, quien se rehusaba a cargarla alegando estar cansado.

- ¿Qué los tiene tan molestos? – Preguntó Miroku ya arto de las quejas, gritos, bufidos por parte de la pareja – En realidad ya estaba cansado de ese ambiente, pensaba seriamente abrir el agujero de su mano y desaparecerlos.

- _Que no he podido en todos estos días siquiera dar un beso a Inuyasha _– pensó kagome

- Te parece poco caminar en circulo todos estos días sin encontrar nada - grito Kagome de pura tensión sexual - Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Perdón - susurro avergonzada con un sonrojo.

- Acampemos aquí, pronto anochecerá agregó Sango para cortar el ambiente y desviar la conversación.

En menos de una hora ya estaba prendida la fogata y extendido el saco de dormir de Kagome.

Kagome revisaba su mochila en busca de algo para comer, pero todas las provisiones que había traído de su época ya habían terminado, cuando toco algo frío al fondo bajo su ropa, lo levanto sacando ligeramente de su mochila para observar de que se trataba, era el collar con púas que había comprado con otros artículos que ya había dejado al olvido.

Kagome´s POV-

Al instante imaginé a Inuyasha con el collar mientras lo "azotaba" con el látigo por haber desaparecido de la habitación esa noche en el palacio, miré en la dirección donde se encontraba él sentado en las ramas del árbol mordí mis labios de puro deseo y mirándolo fijamente pronuncie.

- Iré a darme un baño, creo que está cerca el río que vimos al pasar – comente – Miroku asintió y Sango se ofreció para acompañarme.

- Muchas gracias Sango - respondí prefiero ir sola, me he sentido muy agotada y tengo mucho que pensar no te importaría ¿verdad? – Pregunté rogando a Kami que dijera que no, es que si no estaba a solas con Inuyasha moriría. ¿Se puede morir de frustración sexual? Pues yo estoy a favor del ¡sí! Sango negó con la cabeza y yo casi salté de alegría.

Miré hacia Inuyasha una última vez para saber si entendió mi proposición, lo vi observando hacia otro lado, pero el rubor en sus mejillas me advirtió que me había escuchado y entendido, me dirigí feliz hacia el rio llevando mi mochila con migo, es que ahí traía mi ropa de muda, sonreí ante lo que tenía en mente.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos como todos los días que pasaron, nunca pensé que se pudiera desear con tanta intensidad algo, y es que si antes pensaba en Kagome y la deseaba, ahora después de aquella noche no podía olvidar el sabor de su piel, el sonido de sus jadeos, por kami que la deseaba.

Cada día estábamos más alejados, ya no la llevaba en mi espalda, es que percibir su aroma tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, me había hecho perder el control y sacado las marcas moradas el segundo día de viaje y por poco la convertí en mi hembra, en mi estado youkai, frente a mis amigos.

Escuche la voz de mi ángel personal giré mi rostro hacia su dirección y me perdí en sus ojos que me miraba fijamente.

- Iré a darme un baño, creo que está cerca el río que vimos al pasar – todo lo pronunció lentamente y mirándome fijamente.

No lo podía creer, será imaginación mía o Kagome me estaba invitando para "bañarnos" juntos, ante la imagen de ella mojada, sin nada que la cubriese, quede excitado nuevamente, cosa ya nada nueva, mi miembro ya estaba más "musculoso" de tanto ejercicio al subir y bajar a cada rato, por lo que desvié el cuerpo hacia otro lado quedando de perfil y así no vieran mi erección.

Sango se ofreció para ir con ella y hablar "cosas de mujeres" y yo rogaba por que se negara.

- Muchas gracias Sango – la escuche musitar - prefiero ir sola, me he sentido muy agotada y tengo mucho que pensar no te importaría ¿verdad? – Estaba feliz ¡No lo imaginé!, ella deseaba que nos encontráramos, y yo estaba más que dispuesto, miré disimuladamente hacia Sango quien negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía.

Kagome miró hacia mí y me sonrojé, mientras la veía alejarse y perderse entre los árboles.

¡Por Kami! Que tenía que seguir a esa perra y hacerla mía, sentía que agonizaba, cada día, pero no podía saltar e ir nada más , Kagome me mataría si nuestros amigos nos descubrieran o interrumpieran nuevamente.

- Tengo hambre - escuche quejarse al pequeño zorro y nunca estuve más feliz de complacerlo, baje del árbol y murmuré de espaldas al grupo.

- Iré a cazar algo para la cena - y sin esperar una respuesta me perdí en el bosque como hace un rato lo había hecho mi azabache.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Continua…

El próximo capitulo es uno de mis preferidos jejeje espero que lean es algo perver, pero así soy…ok ok como solicitaron un poco más de "acción" modifiqué lo que había escrito así las complazco espero que haya quedado bien éste capi los próximos serán mucho más intensos.

Adelanto Capitulo 9

_- Me hiciste esperar mucho cachorrito, eso lo agregaré también a tu castigo - afirmo mientras ponía algo frío en mi cuello sobre el collar de cuentas, quise tocar para saber de qué se trataba, cuando sentí como algo impactaba contra mi espalda de forma suave pero con "autoridad" y por kami como me calentó ser controlado por mi azabache. _


	9. Chapter 9

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 9

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha´s POV-

Caminaba a paso apresurado, quería correr pero no quería parecer tan desesperado ¡aunque lo estaba!, seguía el olor exquisito de Kagome, ya la imaginaba desnuda en el agua, y no me ayudaba en nada en el estado de "relajación" que quería aparentar.

Llegue al río, miré dentro esperanzado de encontrar a mi ninfa esperándome, pero no había nadie, estaba su mochila recargada contra uno de los árboles por eso estaba seguro que estaba cerca además ese olor me alertaba que estaba excitada.

- Kagome – Susurre buscándola, cuando sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda, algo punzante como una vara, estaba por saltar contra mi atacante cuando escuche a mis espaldas una voz endemoniadamente sensual.

- Me hiciste esperar mucho cachorrito, eso lo agregaré también a tu castigo - afirmo mientras ponía algo frío en mi cuello sobre el collar de cuentas, quise tocar para saber de qué se trataba, cuando sentí como algo impactaba contra mi espalda de forma suave pero con "autoridad" y por kami como me calentó ser controlado por mi azabache.

- Discúlpame ama – Conteste - que quiere que haga estoy a su merced – agregue esperando su próxima orden.

- Quiero que gires lentamente y me mires - la escuche y la obedecí, nunca en mi vida estuve más feliz por hacerlo, frente a mi tenía a mi hermosa azabache completamente mojada, estaba aún con la ropa puesta pero se había sacado esa molesta prenda que siempre llevaba bajo su blusa lo que me daba una hermosa visión, sus apetecibles senos, la tela se pegaban a ellos como una segunda piel, sus cabellos húmedos y en la mano traía algo extraño, parecía un ¿látigo?

Estaba perdido mirándola, poco me faltaba para que cayeran la babas hasta que la vi acercarse lentamente.

- Te advertí que no te portaras mal – Me regaño, quise hablar pero me dio un "latigazo" en el brazo para que callara.

- No puedes agregar nada, igual te castigaré – aseguró mientras agarraba de mi nuevo collar. Me guio algunos pasos hasta quedar en la entrada del bosque me empujo por el pecho hasta que mi espalda quedó apoyada contra un árbol, se acerco y empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello, puso sus manos una en cada hombro, y lentamente saco mi ahori, a mi ya no me importaba que el mundo se viniera abajo, la deseaba tanto, pero me dejaba tan excitado el "juego" que Kagome inventó así que decidí seguirlo.

- Eres exquisito no sabes cuánto te deseo – la escuche susurrar mientras sacaba el resto de mi traje superior. Quería tocarla y de una vez entrar en su interior, la punta de mi miembro ya estaba mojado, y todo mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su boca en mi pecho recorriéndolo.

- Me has decepcionado cachorrito – susurro contra mi cuello, antes de escuchar sonido de un metal, ¡esta perra sí que planeo todo!, engancho un extremo de la cadena en mi nuevo collar y el resto lo lío por mi cuerpo contra el árbol. Es obvio que yo podía soltarlo como si de un hilo se tratara pero no quería, quería demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella, y también lo estaba gozando.

- Quería aullar, gritar, morder, lo que fuera para demostrar que me encantaba su exquisita tortura, poso su mano en mi entrepierna y lo presionó, gemí de puro placer.

- Ummm estás mojado cachorrito – murmuro mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí con mi miembro aún en sus manos - quiero probarte, y lo haré por qué esta noche eres solo mío – afirmó.

Quería decirle que siempre fui suyo, y que lo sería por siempre, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. En ese momento sentí hedor a lobo y ¡sí! Kami me odiaba, vi como kagome puso su mano en el nudo de mi hakama para quitármelo, antes que lo haga saqué fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía y le susurre.

- Se acerca Kouga – asegure jadeando, levanto la mirada, me concentre en su olor, olía a frustración, a ira, y a excitación, y maldición que yo no estaba mejor.

- No te muevas – me ordeno firme mientras de ponía de pie.

- Iré a deshacerme de Kouga, la última vez te advertí qué si te portabas mal no te salvarías del castigo yo cumplo con mi palabra – pronuncio antes de darme un suave beso en los labios.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagme´s POV-

- Iré a deshacerme de Kouga, la última vez te advertí qué si te portabas mal no te salvarías del castigo yo cumplo con mi palabra – no resistí la tentación y lo besé se veía tan sexy amarrado, tan apetecible con el pecho descubierto y la mirada de puro deseo.

Me dirigí al río, entre en él para borrar el olor de Inuyasha de mi cuerpo, es que si Kouga lo percibía no querría irse, frote mis manos y mi boca bajo el agua y salí afuera a esperar tan inoportuna "visita".

Apreciaba a Kouga, pero en éstos momentos solo lo quería a años luces de mí para poder devorar al manjar que tenía servido por el árbol. Ya podía visualizar el remolino creado por el demonio lobo, entonces me paré de la roca en la que me había apoyado para recibirlo lo mejor que podía en este momento de ira.

- Hola Kagome, cada día que pasa te encuentro más hermosa – añadió como saludo Kouga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Kouga – respondí desganada, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – Fui un poco ruda, ¡lo sé! es que solo quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

- Quería saber cómo te estaba tratando la bestia esa – dijo Kouga mientras se acercaba con una mirada lujuriosa que nunca había visto en él.

- Emmm..Bien – respondí nerviosa pues me desagrado la mirada poco sana de mi "amigo".

Se acerco mucho para mi gusto, levantó una mano, yo miraba en cámara lenta su mano, agarró un pecho mío y pellizco el pezón con el dedo medio e índice, quede helada, baje la mirada estupefacta no creyendo lo que pasó y ahí entendí todo, mi blusa estaba transparente, estaba sin el sujetador y efectivamente la mano de Kouga estaba en uno de mis senos.

- Plash – por primera vez utilicé la "técnica" de Sango en la cara de Kouga que me miraba estupefacto.

- Emmm… Kagome discúlpame, es que yo pensé – tartamudeaba Kouga apenado.

- ¿Pensaste qué? – Pregunté gritándole.

- Es que éstas casi desnuda, y tienes un olor a excitación, pensé que – se quedó callado al ver la mirada acecina que le dirigía.

- Kagome te encuentras bien - se escucho el grito del semidemonio, que gracias a kami no había visto la escena pues se encontraba de espaldas y el árbol nos cubría.

- Así que estás por acá bestia - gritó Kouga olfateando el aire para saber donde se encontraba, ya estaba considerando las posibilidades de purificarlo antes que lo encuentre pero desistí al recordar que eso era acecinarlo, así que solo lo seguí.

Miré a Kouga caminar exactamente en dirección a Inuyasha y maldije el súper olfato de los Youkais.

- Jajajaja – empezó a reír Kouga al ver a Inuyasha – ¿Qué te pasó perro, al fin te pusieron una cadena? – comento Kouga con lagrimas de risa en los ojos.

Inuyasha se sintió ofendido, me percaté por su mirada, además que puso la mano en la cadena que aprisionaba sus brazos por arriba del codo y el tórax para soltarlo, estaba tan bueno la fantasía que creamos y tarde tanto para llegar a tenerlo, así que me acerqué a él antes que lo haga, agarré el látigo que había dejado en el pasto y le dije.

- Ni se te ocurra soltarlo, porque te dejaré sin tu comida por días – aseguré mientras masajeaba mis senos y mordía mi labios inferior, si Kouga no se iba tendría que presenciar una escena digna de cine XXX, porque ya estaba que me quemaba de deseos así que poco me importaba que después de que Inuyasha al fin me haga conocer el éxtasis, callera el mundo sobre mi cabeza, valdría la pena.

La mandíbula de Inuyasha y de Kouga bajo unos centímetros en señal de Incredulidad. Pero Inuyasha reaccionó pocos segundos después y contestó a Kouga.

- Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar lobo y ser "corregido" por alguien tan malditamente deliciosa como Kagome – afirmó con una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que me sorprendió.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

Lemón ¿no? En el próximo capi. Jeje yo digo ¡Sí!,¡Sí!,!Sí!, mañana subiré un capi un poco más intenso y así iré subiendo de intensidad para que nos quememos jejeje gracias por leer a todos los que lo hacen, y muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review espero que les satisfaga este capi.

Adelanto Capitulo 10

_- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, soy tuyo – aclaré con la voz entre cortada. No se hizo esperar sentí la calidad boca de Kagome meter la mitad de mi miembro en su boca, por kami que se sentía irreal, lo saco y volvió a meterlo succionando y mordiéndolo suavemente._


	10. Chapter 10

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 10

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Esta será la última oportunidad que tengan para cerrar la ventana sin leer a las personas que no quieren leer lemon, pues de aquí en adelante…

Inuyasha´s POV-

Kami, en éste momento haría lo que me pidiera, verla masajeándose los pechos ofreciéndoseme era como estar en el paraíso, percibí el aroma a excitación que provenía de Kouga, así que aún quería a mi perra, entonces dije.

- Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar lobo y ser "corregido" por alguien tan malditamente deliciosa como Kagome, vi la cara de sorpresa de Kagome y la furia de Kouga y agregué

- Ahora será mejor que te vayas que no te gustará ver lo que aquí pasará - aseguré

- No me iré - dijo Kouga con voz segura, así no podrán hacer nada "sospechoso", miró a Kagome y agrego – Si quieres ir con migo a mi cueva no está tan lejos de aquí así te alejo de ese perro que de seguro te obliga – musitó Kouga esperanzado.

Miré a Kagome para ver su reacción y esperar su respuesta, la que nunca llego, la vi caminar lentamente en mi dirección con una mirada que decía sin hablar te deseo, llegó frente a mí, puso sus manos en mis hombros, se acerco lentamente y me beso, quedé estático no me lo esperaba cuando escuche que me pedía con una voz sensual y suplicante.

- Mete la lengua cachorrito y hazme gozar – cumplí el pedido de mi "ama" si dudarlo cuando nos separamos vi a Kagome con una expresión pensativa hasta que pronunció.

- ¿Donde nos quedamos antes de la interrupción? – la miré como si había dicho que a Sesshomaru le atraen los machos, es que no podía creer que mi dulce Kagome pregunte eso, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, para no contestar ya que bien sabía donde fue. Ahí me percaté que Kouga aún no se había ido y nos miraba con incredulidad, iba a pedirle nuevamente que se marchara cuando

- ¡Kami! – exclamé cuando Kagome se arrodillo en mi frente, agarro mi miembro y agrego con voz sensual.

- Ya lo recordé, a parecer Kagome aún no se había percatado de que Kouga observaba la escena mientras se masajeaba su miembro

- A_sco – _pensé. Hasta que sentí las manos de mi azabache desanudar el nudo de mi hakama y todo pensamiento se esfumo cuando metió la mano dentro, el contacto de su mano fría con mi miembro caliente fue exquisito, no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca al sentir un cambio de temperatura en esa zona, con mucha dificultad abrí los ojos, que no recuerdo cuando los había cerrado, miré hacia abajo y tuve la mejor visión de mi vida hasta Ahora. Kagome había sacado mi miembro fuera de mi hakama y lo miraba con ojos brillantes, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y dijo.

- Ummm…La tienes grande Inu, ¿me dejas probarte? – susurro mientras levantaba la mirada esperando mi respuesta. Yo quería gritar ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, pero no quería parecer idiota. 

- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, soy tuyo – aclaré con la voz entre cortada. No se hizo esperar sentí la calidad boca de Kagome meter la mitad de mi miembro en su boca, por kami que se sentía irreal, lo saco y volvió a meterlo succionando y mordiéndolo suavemente, sacó por completo de su boca pasó su lengua solo por la punta, luego metió toda la cabeza y lo succionó, sentí como un líquido salió de mi una pequeña porción y entraba en la boca de mi azabache, me sentía la peor basura, ya esperaba que me sentara por asqueroso aunque en realidad no pude evitarlo, pero lo que me dijo me dejó de piedra.

- Te amo Inuyasha – afirmó mientras relamía sus labios y me miraba iba contestar que yo también cuando sentí el viento soplar fuerte, miré a los costados sorprendido y esperando ver al "atacante", era Kouga que se alejaba dejando una estela de polvo en su camino, al sentir como masajeaba mis testículos mientras succionaba nuevamente mi miembro olvidé hasta mi nombre y clavé mis garras en el árbol para no soltar la maldita cadena y poseerla salvajemente.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Una ráfaga de viento levanto mis cabellos y la pollera que llevaba puesta, pero poco me importó en éste momento podría pasar superman volando desnudo y yo no lo notaría.

Era raro el sabor de Inuyasha, pero no por eso menos delicioso, nunca probé nada comparable, juegue con sus testículos, tenía curiosidad, es que había visto un pene en clase de educación sexual, pero ver uno en vivo y en directo era otra cosa.

Inuyasha, jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía mientras lo succionaba a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, me enloquecía escucharlo tan agitado. Hasta que pidió jadeando.

- Por favor para – pensé que no le gustaba, pero al levantar la mirada me aclaró con voz enronquecida por su "estado" agitado.

- No aguanto más quiero poseerte – suplico, yo no estaba en mejor estado pero de igual manera le respondí.

- Ummm… ¿estás seguro que lo deseas? – Pregunté mientras me levantaba lentamente. Lo vi asentir, puse mis manos en mi pollera y la baje luego mi ropa intima, quedando solo con la blusa transparente.

- Eres hermosa – musitó mirándome fijamente, en otra ocasión me hubiera sonrojado pero ahora solo sirvió para excitarme más si eso se podía, me acerqué lentamente y lo besé, sentí como respondía con pasión, ¡Sí que aprendía rápido!, mordió mis labios antes de soltarlos fue delicioso. Levanté una de mis piernas en el árbol a la altura de sus caderas, apoyando mis manos uno en cada hombro, cundo sentí una de sus manos en mi glúteo sujetándome, me impulsé para subir la otra pierna, y ¡Sí! Parecería una posición un tanto extraña, pero sí que estaba cómoda más cuando inuyasha empezó a pasar sus garras por mis nalgas con una mano y con la otra empujándome más hacia su cuerpo, cuando su miembro rosó mi entrada ambos gemimos extasiados.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

Sentía que moriría si no la detenía, ya me encontraba agitado como nunca antes lo había estado, y podía presentir que algo pasaría si no la apartaba en ese instante.

- Por favor para – le suplique, me miró y pude percibir la duda en sus preciosos ojos.

- No aguanto más quiero poseerte – le suplique, con una voz que desconocía como mía, la vi dudar y sentí que sería difícil detener a mi lado youkai si se negara ahora, todo mi cuerpo estaba descontrolado y no me resultaba nada fácil dominar mis instintos.

- Ummm… ¿estás seguro que lo deseas? – escuche que preguntaba y no podía creer que después de todo el "castigo" que me deje infringir por esta perra, ella aún dudaba ¡Sí la deseaba!, ¡Sí la amaba!, pero solo pude asentir como respuesta, y ¡Sí! Yo tenía la culpa que lo dudara, por poco "comunicativo"

La vi poner ambas mano en su pollera y como la retiraba lentamente rozando su exquisita piel, quedando con una prenda rosa un tanto extraña, cundo la bajo pude observar a la tennyo más hermosa del planeta no sé de donde saqué la voz para decir.

- Eres hermosa – aseguré, no podía dejar de mirarla era malditamente perfecta, y desde hoy sería solo mía.

La observé acercarse lentamente, yo esperaba impaciente para ver lo que haría mi azabache, sentí sus labios en los míos y de inmediato metí mi lengua en su boca, raspe sus labios con mis colmillos, es que probar mi sabor en su boca me daba mucho morbo, antes de separar nuestros labios mordí suavemente y estiré el labio inferior, ella gimió en agradecimiento.

Sentí como apoyo una de sus exquisitos muslos contra mi cadera y ponía sus manos en mis hombros, no entendía que tenía en mente pero aún así no pude evitar pasar mis garras por sus cremosos glúteos y acercarla a mi cuerpo, sentí como hacía presión en mis hombros y como alzaba su otra pierna, al sentir su centro caliente y húmedo jadee como nunca, se sentía delicioso, y más el olor que despedía mi azabache a puro deseo me confirmó que no estaba para nada en desacuerdo con la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Solté el cuello de Inuyasha y me aferre al árbol subí mi cuerpo para acomodarme mejor, levante las caderas y guie su miembro en mi entrada, levante nuevamente mis caderas para bajar en un movimiento bruto que metió completo su miembro en mi interior, escuche un grito de placer provenir de Inuyasha, ¡Sí que era grande! Y dolió y ardió como el infierno, Kami sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, y reprenderme por haberlo hecho entrar de esa manera, es que me sentía tan necesitada de él que no pensé, quedé estática en el mismo lugar aguantando las lagrimas no iba a llorar, no arruinaría tan esperado momento, saqué su miembro para intentar meterlo suavemente y así ver si mejoraba la sensación, al sacarlo cayeron algunas gotas de sangre al pasto lo que no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha.

- Estás sangrando Kagome – expuso aterrado, me dio ternura verlo preocupado por mi seguridad como siempre, bajé la cabeza hasta su frente y deposité un pequeño beso en ésta.

- Estoy bien Inuyasha – Aseguré – eso pasa cuando es la primera vez que se hace – expliqué.

- ¿Y porque yo no sangro? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

- Me dio tanta ternura su inocencia, además que me alegro que fuera la primera.

- Porque – Inicie la explicación mientras metía nuevamente su miembro adentro mío lentamente, si que se sentía mejor, solo ardía un poco, pero se sentía delicioso sentir como entraba.

- Ahhh… escuche un gemido salir de la boca de mi acompañante lo que me estimuló a seguir, alcé nuevamente mis caderas y lo bajé y ¡sí! Se sentía delicioso. Sentí Como me tomó por las caderas y me ayudaba a ir más rápido y ¡Kami! De seguro todos los youkais a 10 kilómetros de distancia podrán escuchar los gemidos que acompañaban las deliciosas embestidas.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

Sentí como se estiraba hacía arriba y ponía sus manos por el árbol, kami que frustrante, no entendía lo que mi querida azabache planeaba, pero toda frustración desapareció al sentir como se frotaba contra mi miembro, alzo las caderas y conocí el paraíso dentro del cuerpo de ésta hembra, de mi perra, solté un grito de puro placer ¡Kami! Nunca sentí nada remotamente parecido.

Percibí un aroma a dolor despedir mi azabache y me preocupé ¿le dolería?, que podía hacer - pensaba, pero todo pensamiento se esfumo al sentirme desolado fuera del cuerpo de mi perra y sentí pánico cuando me percaté cuando que estaba sangrando ¡Kami que había hecho!

- Estás sangrando kagome – aseguré mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarme con esas hermosas orbes chocolates.

Sentí como posaba sus labios en mi frente en señal de cariño y me sentí la peor basura del universo, ella siendo tan cálida y tierna con migo y yo era una bestia.

Estoy bien Inuyasha – la escuche asegurar, pero yo sabía que mentía, su olor a dolor no mentía y menos la sangre, ella no estaba bien – eso pasa la primera vez que se hace - la escuche explicar, pero no se lo creía pues yo no sentía ningún dolor, mucho menos sangraba y también era la primera vez para mí.

- ¿Y porque yo no sangro? – Pregunté para saber que respondía a mi lógica ya no podría mentirme, era mejor que dejemos así e intentemos una próxima vez, ¡Kami!, me sentí en el paraíso esos segundos que estuve en su interior, pero eso no valdría la pena si la lastimo para conseguirlo, iba proponerle que terminemos con la "tortura" cuando respondió.

- Porque, y sentí como me introducía nuevamente en su interior, lentamente, era exquisita, mojada, caliente y el sentirme succionado por el sexo de mi perra era único, y lo pude gozar más al percatarme que el olor a excitación que tanto amaba hacía acto de presencia nuevamente, aunque levemente, y lo más importante el dolor en ella ya no lo percibía.

Ahhh - solté un gemido de puro placer, la sentía ascender y descender sobre mi miembro, puse mis manos en sus caderas, para sostenerla aunque cada vez me sentía más débil, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, la escuchaba, jadear y gemir yo la acompañaba en la "melodía" más hermosa que escuche en mi vida.

Podía sentir un calor en mi bajo vientre, sabía que llegaría al éxtasis entonces recordé.

Flash back

- Amo Inuyasha ya va siendo hora que elijas a la hembra que tomarás como tu compañera – Comentó el anciano Mioga.

- Me sonrojé y conteste - Eso no te importa anciano del demonio.

- Recuerde amo Inuyasha que deberá marcarla mordiéndola mientras sueltas tu semilla en su interior – alego con voz solemne la pulga.

- ¿Semilla? – pensé mientras me alejaba corriendo, luego de haber aplastado a la pulga libidinosa.

End Flash back

Por kami que quería marcar a Kagome como mía, pero no podía en ésta posición.

Me sentía cada vez ir más adentro suyo a mayor ritmo, vi sus hermosos senos cerca de mi rostro, agarré el pezón aún bajo de la tela se sintío exquisito, lo mordí, la escuchaba gritar, gemir y retorcerse en forma circular sobre mi miebro ¡Kami! Sentía que moriría de tanto placer.

Sentía su glúteos chocar contra mis piernas y la embestía desesperado me encontraba en un trance, la embestía sin descanso, hasta que sentí como su interior se contraía y como un grito con mi nombre abandonaba la garganta de mi azabache recostó su frente por el árbol y cedía el peso de su cuerpo en mis manos, la sentía temblar aún así la seguí embistiendo aún no tenía suficiente de mi perra, nunca tendría suficiente de ella, entre en su interior y exploté, no pude contener un gruñido salir de mis labios el sentir mi semilla inundar el cuerpo de mi hembra, sentía que en cualquier momento ya no me pondría sostener en pie entonces solté las piernas de Kagome lentamente cuando sus pies tocaron el césped la solté, la observé caer como peso muerto.

Me reprendí mentalmente por lastimarla, luego todo se volvió negro.

Continua…

Aquí les dejo el prox. Capi, en realidad especulé la posibilidad de abandonar el fic, por que no puedo satisfacer los intereses de mis queridas lectoras, pero como no soy cobarde no lo dejaré trataré de ir mejorando para conseguir agradarles. Hoy no eres Tennyoukai la única en faceta Emo jejeje.

Ok. Hoy subí dos capítulos pues mañana en la mañana viajaré con mi familia y por ello les pido paciencia el próximo capítulo lo pondré cuando vuelva el domingo por la noche, en fin gracias por leer

P.D: De aquí en adelante casi todos los capis serán lemon este fue el más suave para mí, fue la primera vez y todas sabemos que nunca es buena jejeje

Adelanto Capitulo 11

_- Ummm… Hueles delicioso perra, hueles a mí, a ti a sexo, ven aquí déjame probarte – Lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca. _

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, miraba hacia atrás, me sentía protagonista de una película de terror ¡por Kami Que estaba asustada!_


	11. Chapter 11

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 11

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Bueno mis niñas, en mi defensa debo decirles que gracias a dios en los últimos 6 meses he leído como 200 fic Inu/Kag lemon y todos han sido exquisitos jeje, intento hacer capis lemon que aún no hayan leído, lo que me resulta bastante difícil, y por ¡kami! Nunca permitiría que Kouga participe de algo tan intimo que solo Inu puede poseer, perdonen si les pareció un poco osado mi lemon pero bueno soy así y quiero ofrecerles otro tipo de lectura, pues o sino no tendría sentido escribir un nuevo fic, si narrará lo mismo. Espero sigan apoyándome y me den una oportunidad hasta el final.**_

**Atte. Mizune - Mei**

Kagome´s POV-

Me sentía en las nubes, mis músculos entraron en un estado de relajación, sentía como Inuyasha aún me embestía feroz, era exquisito, lo sentí derramarse en mi interior mientras gruñía contra mi pecho, nunca pensé escucharlo gruñir de ésta manera fue tan erótico, me sentí feliz por haberlo complacido. Sentí como aflojaba el agarre en mis glúteos y desenganchaba mis piernas de sus caderas cuando mis pies tocaron el pasto me soltó, no pude aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo y caí sobre el pasto.

Sentía como su semilla bajaba caliente por mis piernas, quede acostada boca arriba en el césped, tratando de acompasar mi respiración hasta que escuche el sonido de metal romperse, me asusté, levante la cabeza buscando el causante del ruido, miré hacia Inuyasha, quien había soltado la cadena y estaba parado frente a mí con el flequillo cubriéndole la mirada, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, algo no estaba bien y lo comprobé cuando levanto la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos con el centro azul y las marcas moradas en su rostro, se había transformado no entendía por qué hasta que lo escuche.

- Quédate aquí perra, iré a deshacerme de la basura y luego ya encontraremos que hacer para divertirnos – añadió con una voz gutural que me dio miedo, aunque para que negarlo también me excitó, solo un poco.

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunté, le temía ¡sí!, pero más temía quedar en el bosque sola, desarmada a la madrugada. Si era necesario arriesgarse prefería hacerlo con mi hanyou.

Me miró y sonrió tenebrosamente, mientras anudaba su hakama.

- A algunos Youkais les apetece poseer a la hembra en celo, qué fue poseída pero no marcada, aunque el inútil del Hanyou no te marco yo lo haré, solo iré a matar a los que desean a mi perra y vuelvo, te demostraré como trata un Inu-youkai a su perra – aseguró y me dio escalofrío su sentencia.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y me percaté de la presencia de muchos youkais, ¡Kami! Eran demasiado para Inuyasha. Estaba aterrada hasta que lo vi pelear se movía con una gracia letal, ¡él era hermoso!

Después de varios minutos de pelea Inuyasha se encontraba cubierto de sangre de los youkais que había desgarrado y tan solo quedaban 3 en píe. Con mucho pesar decidí dejarlo solo en su batalla, me levante silenciosamente, me vestí y a pasos torpes me adentré al bosque.

Caminaba a pasos lentos, me preguntaba cómo habría salido Inuyasha de la pelea y me reprendía por haberlo dejado solo, es que me dio pavor que cumpla lo prometido. Estaba cada vez más preocupada hasta que lo escuché.

- ¡Muéstrate perra!, ven aquí, puedo olerte y sé que estás cerca, no te escondas o seré yo el que te castigue – Aseguro con voz lúgubre.

¡Kami! Esa voz me dio terror, así que decidí lo más tonto, empecé a correr. Miraba hacia atrás esperanzada de que no me alcance, tenía miedo que Inuyasha me lastime.

- Ummm… Hueles delicioso perra, hueles a mí, a ti a sexo, ven aquí déjame probarte – Lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, miraba hacia atrás, me sentía protagonista de una película de terror ¡por Kami Que estaba asustada!

Tropecé y caí al suelo raspando mi codo, y un lado de mi cadera – maldición musité, levante la cabeza un poco y vi rojo frente mío ¡Kami! Me encontró pensé con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sentí como se arrodillaba frente a mí estiró el codo donde me había lastimado, gemí de dolor pensaba que me arrancaría el brazo pero lo que hizo me sorprendió, pasó su lengua por mi herida limpiándolo. Bajo la cabeza rozando mi cintura con su nariz en su descenso esperaba expectante su próximo paso, solté un grito de sorpresa cuando desgarro mi pollera y mi ropa interior pero quedé estática al sentir su lengua pasar por el raspón de mi cadera.

- No quiero que te lastimes – me aclaró – tu eres mía, yo te cuidaré – aseguró con voz gutural, pero ésta vez no sentí miedo, sino seguridad.

Cuando terminó la frase me agarro por la espalda, me levantó dejándome sentada lo miré expectante, ya no me desagradaba para nada la idea, aunque Inuyasha estaba trasformado, completamente ensangrentado se veía hermoso y era el hanyou que yo amaba, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Sentí sus manos en mi blusa vi como volaban los botones de dicha prenda al arrebatármelo, trate de cubrirme, pues no traía nada debajo de ella.

- No te cubras, quiero ver a mi perra – ordeno quede quieta con la mirada fija en la suya, baje la mirada a su hakama y percibí su miembro erecto y por kami que deseaba tenerlo dentro mío nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres que te posea perra? – me preguntó en un susurro mientras me miraba fijamente - ¡sí! Inuyasha dominaba muchísimo mejor y yo estaba más que encantada de obedecerlo.

Asentí, él se acerco a mi cuello derecho lo lamió, chupo, mordió, luego subió a mi oreja y me dijo.

- Pídemelo – ordeno con voz ronca, luego lamio mi oreja. Me tenía hipnotizada en éste momento diría lo que me pidiera por sentirlo adentro mío.

- Inu..ya..sha hazme el amor – rogué.

- No perra, dime qué quieres que te haga, yo no hablo de amor en éste momento, quiero saber que necesita mi hembra para gozar con migo – me murmuraba mientras lamia mi cuello y pasaba el filo de su colmillo por éste.

- Quiero… qué hagas con mi cuerpo lo que desees Inu, muérdeme… ahhh…gemí cuando me lo cumplió en el cuello - seguí pidiendo tócame, quiero que no haya parte de mi cuerpo que no te reconozca, quiero ser tuya – rogué.

Lentamente me recostó en el pasto, me pareció una posición un tanto extraña para que Inuyasha convertido me posea, esperaba algo más de pasión y no estaba ni remotamente equivocada. Sentí sus garras en mis muslos separando mis piernas, por ¡kami que quería cerrarlos!, pero la presión con la qué me sujetaba no lo permitía.

Sentí como metía su nariz en mi sexo y lo olía profundamente, me pareció de lo más erótico aunque me dio mucha pena.

- Me encanta tu olor - ¿Jadeo?

- Inuyasha – gemí al sentir su lengua explorar mi sexo.

- Ummm…tu sabor es delicioso compañera, tú eres deliciosa – aseguró. Levantó mis ambas piernas por encima de sus hombros y con sus manos en mis glúteos me levanto levemente metió su lengua en mi interior y no pude más que jadear, lo metía una y otra vez y con su nariz masajeaba mi clítoris ¡Kami! Estaba por hacer un agujero en la tierra por cavar con mis manos mientras sacudía la cabeza y gemía sin parar delicioso quedaba corto para describir la sensación de la "tortura" que me infringía en ese momento. Sentí explotar en su boca.

- Grrr…lo escuché gruñir y abrí dificultosamente los ojos para mirarlo, lo vi relamerse los labios, luego bajó mis piernas, fue subiendo por mi cuerpo, rozándome con su cuerpo y manchándome con la sangre que lo cubría, llego hasta mí y me susurró.

- Prueba tu sabor compañera y me besó kami, sé sentía delicioso su lengua jugando con la mía de una manera ruda sus colmillos me pinchaban los labios pero era delicioso, me mordió los labios los hizo sangrar un poco luego los lamio.

- Hasta tu sangre es exquisita – comentó antes de besarme nuevamente. Sentía pura lujuria recorrer mi sangre.

- Inuyasha quiero sentirte adentro – jadee.

- Como lo desees mi hermosa perra – aseguró – Me levantó de la cintura como si de una pluma se tratara me volteo dejándome boca bajo, no entendía que se proponía pero sí que lo estaba gozando. Escuche como se desasía de su hakama y me agarraba de las caderas las levantó dejándome con las rodillas apoyadas en la tierra y el pecho aún en el suelo.

- Levántate sobre tus manos y atájate con tus brazos – ordeno – obedecí sin protestar. No podía verlo pero sentía si youki y su olor a mis espaldas.

- Muy bien perra – aseguro antes de introducirse completo en mi interior.

- Ahhh…. Solté un grito, ésta vez no hubo dolor solo un placer infinito, sentí sus manos en mis caderas y como me embestía sin detenerse y por kami que no deseaba que nunca se detuviera.

- Estás húmeda, y sabes endemoniadamente bien, no te dejaré dormir más compañera – ¿Te gusta? Dime que sí mi perra – decía entre jadeos, yo no encontraba mi voz para responder. Sentí como aumentaba el ritmo de sus embistes -Vamos perra di que tu compañero te complace dilo – ordenaba, sentí como soltó una de sus manos de mi cadera la dirigió a mi pecho izquierdo y lo presionó, yo jadeaba, gemía, y me retorcía de placer, no podía hacer otra cosa, sentí como sacaba su miembro completo de mi interior y lo metió en un embiste salvaje hasta lo más hondo de mi interior, me sacudí en un orgasmo brutal, recosté mis pechos en el suelo y respire dificultosamente quise bajar las caderas, pero Inuyasha no me lo permitió.

Sentí como agarro su miembro y lo frotaba contra mi entrada esparciendo mis jugos por todos lados, yo también me frotaba contra él hasta que sentí como metía lenta pero profundamente su miembro en mi ano, quise apartarme pero sus manos no me lo permitieron, escuche que musitaba.

- Dijiste que querías que poseyera todo de ti así lo haré – aseguró mientras sacaba y metía nuevamente su miembro hasta el fondo, entraba más fácilmente gracias a mis jugos, pero igual dolía, solo un poco, a la cuarta vez que me embistió desapareció el dolor dando paso a una sensación extraña pero deliciosa.

- Más rápido – pedí entre gemidos – escuche como soltaba un jadeo y cumplía mi orden y como lo estaba gozando.

- Ahhh…siii Inuya…ahhh – gemía y me empujaba contra su miembro de una manera frenética. Inuyasha gruñía, jadeaba y yo no quería que nunca terminara.

- Inuyashaaaa grité cuando me embistió y terminé nuevamente, aumentando mis jugos en mi entrada ¡Por kami! Sentía que me quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento temblaba con mi pecho en el suelo, pero para mi hanyou aún no era suficiente, lo sentí frotarse nuevamente contra mi coño, quería decirle que no lo haga que era algo sucio, pero en vez de eso solo salió un gemido de mi garganta cuando lo sentí completamente dentro y grite como posesa al sentir como impactaban sus testículos contra mis glúteos por el ritmo inhumano con el que me embestía sentí como bajó una de sus manos bajaba hasta debajo de mis pechos y me levantaba nuevamente para quedar sobre mis manos, sentía mis brazos temblar, sentí como me pellizcaba un pezón, luego de unos minutos guió su mano a mi cuello y me estiro hacia atrás besando mi cuello del lado derecho.

Sentí como me perforaba la piel y como derramaba su semilla en mi interior – grité de dolor y de placer, cuando dio la última sacudida sacó sus colmillos lamio la herida y me susurro.

- Te amo mi compañera deliciosa – Aseguro antes de caer inconsciente a mis espaldas.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

La faceta de Inuyasha que más amo es cuando está transformado, me encanta su mirada sádica y esa voz tenebrosa, por ello tenía que dejar la "marca" en sus manos, más bien en sus colmillos, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues no sean tan rudas con sus review jejejeje mentira acepto todo comentario bueno o malo que deseen enviar, las quiero jejeje

Adelanto Capitulo 12

_- Yo pensé en ti, en mí – empezó a explicar Kikio._

_- Ya no existe un tú y yo Kikio – le dije en un susurro._

_- Inuyasha quiero ser tu compañera - me pidió – ordeno Kikio._


	12. Chapter 12

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 12

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Kagome se preocupó al escuchar el impacto del hanyou contra el suelo, se levantó sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas.

Inuyasha – susurro la azabache mientras lo sacudía. – Inuyasha – repitió más preocupada – se acerco a su pecho temerosa, al escuchar su corazón y sentir su respiración sonrió, solo dormía y lo entendía después de tanto "esfuerzo físico"

Después de casi dos horas inconsciente Inuyasha abrió los lentamente los ojos, sonrió en respuesta a la sonrisa de la Azabache.

- Inuyasha ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la Azabache mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el regazo del hanyou quién se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ésta noche.

- _Kami, fue delicioso convertirla en mi compañera – _Pensaba – Mejor que nunca compañera – aseguró poniendo su mano en la marca que la señalaba como suya. – ¿No te lastimé verdad? – agrego preocupado.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Inuyasha´s POV-

Se veía tan hermosa, como nunca ahora la notaba más mujer y su olor cambió, nunca olvidaría ese olor ahora me pertenecía y su olor y su cuerpo lo advertía.

- Kagome será mejor que regresemos al río – propuse pues en unas horas amanecería y deberíamos volver al campamento antes de que salga el sol.

- Claro – contestó la Azabache poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad dejando expuestas sus nalgas y toda su espalda desnuda.

Me levante y busque mi hakama al encontrarlo me lo puse de inmediato no quería que mi hembra viera mi miembro semi erecto ¡ya no la poseería! Por hoy claro está.

La vi caminar lentamente en mi dirección – Que te duele compañera - pregunte preocupado.

- Nada – aseguró – solo estoy un poco cansada.

- Ven – dije extendiendo mi mano en su dirección te llevaré en mi espalda – la vi asentir la alcé, la sentí acomodarse y corrí en dirección al río.

Nos encontrábamos más cerca de lo que imaginé, cuando llegamos quedé estupefacto, en el lugar donde nos entregamos por primera vez esteba casi enteramente cubierto por partes de youkais que asesiné horas anteriores.

- Entremos en el río Inuyasha – me solicitó Kagome, bien sabía que si la acompañaba la haría mía nuevamente, su olor me estaba volviendo loco, la deseaba y por su olor sabía que ella también, pero su exquisito olor a excitación estaba mezclada con una a dolor eso evitaba que salte sobre ella y la posea sin cansancio, era humana y no es tan fuerte como yo, (si claro, vos "dormiste" dos horas).

- heee báñate Kagome yo cuidaré de que nadie te interrumpa – aseguré.

- Ven – me dijo extendiendo una mano y ¡Kami!, casi salto sobre mi perra, se veía hermosa desnuda a la luz de la luna, ni la sangre youkai que tenía seco en algunas partes de su cuerpo disminuían su hermosura.

- Inuyasha – Susurro mi querida compañera, ¿Cuáles son los deberes de los compañeros? – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- Eeee etto – empecé dubitativo no recordaba las leyes Inu youkai y menos el juramento de compañeros por lo que recité lo poco que recordaba.

- El macho debe cuidar a su compañera, alimentarla, no dejar que nada le falte y pues la hembra debe cuidar de los cachorros – recité sonrojado.

- Inu ¿No faltaras a tus deberes de compañero verdad? – preguntó Kagome acercándoseme peligrosamente.

- Nunca – Aseguré.

- Entonces entra al río con migo, porque lo único me hace falta eres tú, y estoy muriendo de hambre de ti – aseguró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Como buen compañero complaciente acepté su petición saqué mi hakama y entre.

- Inuyasha – susurro Kagome cuando llegue a su lado, me tomó por el cuello y engancho sus piernas en mi cintura. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y la bese despacio bebiendo todo de ella ahora quería ir despacio gozar de las caricias de mi compañera y demostrarle cuanto la amaba, baje los besos por su cuello la escuchaba suspirar

- Me encanta tenerte compañera – le dije mientras mordía su cuello a lo que jadeo.

Caminé hacia la orilla y recosté su espalda contra el borde del río, me quedé paralizado al verla, recostada en la orilla con su cabello esparcido en el suelo, su boca hinchada por los besos y su mirada brillaba observándome y entendí que no podría vivir sin ella, cada parte de mi cuerpo la amaba acerqué mis labios a su pezón y lo mordí escuche como soltó un gemido, besé el otro pezón, alce sus piernas que estaban en el agua y los besé.

Me separé abruptamente de mi hembra al percibir el olor a sangre en el aire, era la sangre de Miroku y era mucha.

- Kagome vamos – ordené ante la mirada entristecida de mi azabache agregue, percibo el aroma a sangre de Miroku.

Salimos del agua y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos, Kagome juntó el resto de la cadena y el látigo, yo me vestí, enganche mi Tessaiga. La subí en mi espalda y corrí veloz hasta el campamento.

Llegamos y la bajé despacio, estaba por entrar en pánico tenía que protegerlos como sea, no percibía el olor a Naraku, pero sí de dos "visitantes". Nos acercamos y lo primero que divisamos fue a una Sango inconsciente protegida por Miroku quien apenas se mantenía en pie, frente a Miroku dos seres extraños que despedían un olor repugnante a cadáver. Miroku estaba sangrando, pies tenía dos, cortes muy profundos uno en el hombro que le utilizar su Kazana y otro en el estómago. Saqué a tessaiga de la funda y la empuñe.

- Cuídate Inuyasha, ambos portan un fragmento - explico mi azabache a lo que asentí.

- Kagome transporta a Miroku y a Sango lo más lejos que puedas y cuida de ellos – pedí a mi compañera, no quería ponerla en peligro, pero tampoco podía dejar que mis amigos mueran por ello. La vi asentir y me acerqué para enfrentar a la "mujer" que me miraba fijamente.

- Hermano es necesario que mate a ese precioso hanyou –preguntó con voz chillona la mujer – Miralo es tan lindo, esas orejas son hermosas, y tus ojos primor son como dos soles Kawaai – casi caigo de espaldas al escucharlo decir la frase mientras movía las caderas de un lado al otro emocionado.

- ¿Quiénes son y porque nos atacan? – pregunté para dar tiempo a Kagome de alejar a mis amigos, no los quería cerca mientras peleábamos.

- Yo soy Jakotsu y él es mi hermano Renkotsu somos integrantes de los maravillosos 7 guerreros – explico haciendo un show de presentación, pero tú me puedes llamar como quieras y hacerme lo que quieras primor agregó con voz "sensual" lo que me dio escalofrio.

- Lo único que haré con tigo será matarte – aseguré mientras me acercaba poniendo a tessaiga en frente mío como defensa.

- Que voz más sensual, porque me quieres matar, yo solo quiero que me mates de placer mi hanyou hermoso – seguía "seduciéndome" y yo estaba por vomitar del asco.

Miré disimuladamente atrás para ver como se encontraba Kagome la vi arrastrar a Sango para llevarla junto a Miroku que estaba recostado contra un árbol, no demasiado lejos de la pelea pero lo suficiente, si que era fuerte mi perra por eso la amaba. Corrí en dirección a Jakotsu y la ataqué con mi katana, desviaba todos mis ataques pareciera como si tuviera mil espadas que la protegiesen, me aleje y la ataqué "viento cortante" pero lo esquivo.

- Si eres así de apasionado en todo, nunca me alejaré de ti primor – me grito.

- Ya cállate y pelea – le ordené, es que sus palabras me estaban haciendo más daño que sus ataques. Me desconcentre y recibí uno de los golpes de su arma en el brazo, lo estiró y lamio mi sangre de ella, nunca me sentí tan débil ante un enemigo es que ella me daba miedo en realidad.

- Exquisito – murmuro mirándome fijamente. Por kami que ya lo quería muerto. Después de varios Minutos de pelea en el que chocaban nuestras katanas, me derribó al suelo y se posicionó sobre mí con nuestras armas frente a mi rostro ¡Kami el asco que sentí cuando sentí su lengua rasposa lamer mi rostro!, estaba desesperado temía que este riño "raro" me violara en lo que vi una luz roza acompañada de una flecha surcar el cielo y rozar la cara de mi atacante, agradecí al cielo la oportuna intervención de mi hembra, cuando iba a mirarar hacia donde se escontraba Kagome eschuche.

- Aléjate de Inuyasha – Kami era Kikio quien apuntaba otra de sus fechas hacia mi adversario.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque interrumpes un momento tan intimo entre mi primor y yo?

- Preguntó Jakotsu con voz de berrinche desviando su mirada hacia Kikio.

- Eso no te debe interesar – respondió serena kikio – ahora aléjate de él y márchense si no quieren ser purificados, restos de cadáveres (jaja mira quién habla) – advirtió Kikio con una voz tan gélida que hasta a mi me hizo erizar los pelos.

- Lo dejamos para una próxima vez mi Hanyou hermoso, hasta tu nombre es hermoso Inuyasha – pronuncio, por eso serás mío - aseguró mientras se alejaba con Renkotsu.

Me levanté y caminé unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Kikio.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto, yo solo asentí en señal de estar bien no sabía cómo actuar ahora que Kagome era mi compañera, no la quería ver molesta y menos triste por ello solo quería que Kikio se marche.

- Yo he pensado en ti en mi empezó a explicar Kikio.

- Ya no existe un tú y yo Kikio – le dije en un susurro.

- Inuyasha quiero ser tu compañera – me pidió – ordenó Kikio.- Negué con la cabeza – cuando iba contarle que ya tenía compañera y que la amaba me interrumpió.

- Te deseo, quiero ser tuya, y sé que tu también me deseas – aseguro y nuca estuve más seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Kagome esas palabras no surtieron ningún efecto en mi -olvidémonos de todo y vivamos nuestro amor – Seguía pidiendo y cada vez se me hacía más difícil rechazarla no porque la amara sino porque me sentía mal de haberla traicionado de haber traicionado el cariño que nos tuvimos – Sentí como agarraba una de mis manos y las ponía en uno de sus senos - Ámame Inuyasha hazme tuya - me susurro Tocarla era como tocar un vaso de la época de Kagome su cuerpo era frío, nada comparado con la calidez del cuerpo de mi hembra, recordé que estaba cerca nuestro y desvié la mirada hacia la dueña de mis pensamientos y la encontré observándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Kuso – murmure – No me busques más Kikio ya no tengo nada que pueda ofrecerte aclaré y la deje en el mismo lugar para ir en dirección a mi azabache.

Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de dos horas Sango despertó, estábamos muy preocupados por el estado de Miroku había perdido mucha sangre, la herida del estómago Kagome ya la Había desinfectado y vendado, pero el del hombro era de preocupación. A Shippo lo Habíamos encontrado inconsciente detrás de unos arbustos, pero estaba intacto. Mi hembra no me miraba, y me hablaba solo lo necesario yo me sentía morir de tristeza.

- Inuyasha debemos llevarlo junto a la anciana Kaede – Comentó mi azabache sin mirarme mientras analizaba la herida.

- Estamos como a un día de viaje no sé si soportará, si lo llevo en mi espalda quizá llegaremos para la tarde pero es probable que se desangre en el camino – expuse serio.

- Es la mejor opción que tenemos – dijo firme Sango con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Kagome vendó la herida, para minimizar el sangrado y lo amararon a mi espalda por la cintura presionando sus brazos para evitar novimientos bruscos. - Miré a kagome por última vez antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Gracias a Kami llegamos más pronto de lo que había previsto, Miroku no estaba mejor, pero al menos aún estaba con vida, la anciana Kaede preparó una mezcla de hierbas y cubrió por completo la herida. Era de noche y como extrañaba a mi hembra, aún percibía el olor a cópula en mi cuerpo y no podía sacar de mi cabeza la sensación de estar en su interior.

- Idiota Miroku está por morir y vos pensando en apareamiento – me reprendí No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en mi perra, era muy cierto que tu compañera es parte de ti y sin ella te sientes vacio y solo, Kami como la extrañaba y solo había pasado un día, para mí era una eternidad.

Pude divisar a Kirara acercándose y casi salto de felicidad al fin la vería. Cuando descendió solo vi a Sango y a Shippo me desesperé pensando lo peor.

- ¿Kagome donde está? – Pregunté cómo recibimiento a Sango.

- Me pidió que la dejáramos en el pozo, volvió a su época para conseguir medicamentos – Contestó Sango. - ¿Cómo está Miroku, llego con vida? – Me preguntó impaciente Asentí, la vi correr en mi dirección luego como me abrazaba por el cuello. - Gracias Inuyasha – Musitó al soltarme y se dirigió a la cabaña.

Caminé unos pasos decidido a ir tras mi perra cuando escuché la voz de Shippo.

- Dijo que te quedaras a cuidar de nosotros ya que sango no está en condiciones y que volvería en 2 días – agrego serio.

- Iré a ver como llego y vuelvo – Insistí.

- Inuyasha sé que estás preocupado por tu compañera, pero ella pidió que no vayas por ella que necesitaba estar sola – agrego shippo por lo que lo miré sorprendido. Que le pasaba a esa perra despúes de todo lo que pasamos ahora me quería alejar de su lado ¿Quién entiende a las hembras?.

- Kuso estará molesta por lo que pasó con Kikio – susurré, que haría sin kagome dos días más.

Los dos días habían pasado lenta y tortuosamente, al fin mi hembra llegaba mañana por la mañana, llamé a Shippo y le indiqué que iría a bañarme a lo que asintió y me aseguró que los protegería. Llegué al río, al mismo que fui la primera vez que casí poseo a mi Kagome, todo me recordaba a ella, oía gruñir a mi lado youkai incluso él la extrañaba. Me senté en la orilla para pensar, en lo que divisé que algo brillaba esntre las rocas a mi lado, me acerque de pura curiosidad. - ¡Kami! Exclamé era el objeto extraño con el que Kagome había aprisionado mis muñecas y todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Me encontraba en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama, ya tenía preparado todo para mi viaje de mañana, aunque no quería ir, no quería verlo. 

_- ¿Porque habrá manoseado a Kikio? el no es del tipo pervertido_– pensaba o más bien lo excusaba, como lo extrañaba, la marca de mi cuello ardía, lo que me hacía recordar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y por más que me quite la cabeza para no recordarlo lo tenía tallado en mi corazón. Suspiré triste ya iban como 100 suspiros desde que había llegado, no había asistido a clases y me la pasaba todo el día encerrada en mi habitación, el día que llegue había mandado a Sota por los medicamentos, y pedí provisiones a mi mamá cuando fue por las de la casa, por ello ya tenía todo lo necesario.

Mi familia había salido a cenar pues era viernes, yo me negué no tenía ganas de salir, y menos de encontrar a algún conocido. Me saqué las ropas y me fui desganada al cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua se mezcle con mis lágrimas. Sentí como alguien me tomaba de mis dos manos y las estiraba para dejarlas tendida arriba de mi cabeza a una velocidad inhumana, me asusté al escuchar un crik de metal abrí mis ojos para ver a mi atacante y me encontré con un hermoso hanyou que me miraba con una sonrisa sádica en los labios y con los ojos rojos con el centro azul, alce la vista y me encontré suspendida enganchada por el caño de la ducha con unas ¿esposas? en mis muñecas. Miré como se acercaba lentamente lo miraba expectante pasó sus manos atrás de mi cuerpo y cerro el grifo de agua.

- Me extrañaste perra – lo escuché asegurar – lo miré desafiante y contesté.

- Ni he pensado en ti – mentí, vi como ampliaba su sonrisa.

- No me mientas perra, te huelo – aseguró mientras posaba su nariz en mi cuello. Jadee extasiada, pero luego recordé lo que había hecho con kikio.

- Alejate – supliqué.

- No – aseguró mientras lamía mi cuello – se que me deseas compañera, y yo también te deseo porque te dejaría? – murmuraba mientras descendía sus besos al valle de mis senos.

- Me, me fallaste Inuyasha – expuse tartamudeando – levantó la mirada y contestó mirándome fijamente.

- Yo no hice nada, que el maldito del Hanyou sea un cobarde para desgarrar a esa perra loca no es mi culpa, yo solo te deseo a ti – aseguró

- pues yo no – musité más segura de lo que en realidad estaba.

- me excita cuando te pones brava compañera – aseguró, Kami yo también estaba excitada por lo que desvié la mirada, no podía caer nuevamente, aunque la propuesta era de lo más tentadora.

- ahhh… solté cuando sentí sus colmillos morder mi pezón.

- Para le rogué nuevamente en un gemido. - Compañera voy a hacer que ruegues que nunca pare de poseerte – aseguro, y por kami que creía su amenaza.

Lo vi alejarse un paso atrás y sacarse su traje superior, luego su hakanma, trague duro sí que era perfecto, su miembro estaba erecto, y yo estaba por echar babas de deseo, mordí mi labio inferior para reprimir mis deseos.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó arrogante – malditos sentidos desarrollados. No respondí para que si ya sabía la respuesta. Trate de soltar mis manos de la esposa para alejarme de él, lo vi sonrreir

- ¿De qué te ríes baka? – pregunté molesta.

- Tus senos se ven apetecibles y cuanto más luchas más te deseo – aseguró mientras se acercaba lentamente. Agarro mis glúteos y me pego a su cuerpo

- Kagome nunca te traicionaría, te amo le escuche afirmar – Quise llorar de alegría pues si le creía, al menos su lado youkai me aseguraba fidelidad y fue la primera vez que en éste estado me llamaba por mi nombre, sus manos en mis piernas me sacaron abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando los levantó para engancharlo en sus caderas. Sentí el azulejo frio en mi espalda y su cuerpo caliente en mi frente y como frotaba su miembro contra mi centro ¡kami se sentía exquisito! Quería morderlo.

- Ummm… ¿Quieres que te posea compañera? – lo escuche preguntar, no le respondí no le daría el gusto de verme humillada.

- Ahhh… gemi cuando metió la punta de su miembro.

- Pídemelo – ordeno, vamos perra se que lo quieres. Lo miré desafiante y negué con la cabeza ya no tenía voz, lo vi sonreír y sacar su miembro ¡Kami! Ahora ya no me importaba suplicarle por que continuara, al abrir mi boca para pedírselo

– ahhhhhh… solté un grito al sentirlo entrar hasta la empuñadura de su miembro en mi interior, luego lo saco completo y me volvió a embestir lo hacía con mucha fuerza pero se sentía delicioso más que nunca, yo no jadeaba gritaba por kami era delicioso, lo saco completo nuevamente y lo metió en mi ano, sentía que me estaba quemando, así fue alternando, lo mordí en el cuello de puro éxtasis, sentí que abandono nuevamente mi interior ya esperaba el próximo embiste pero nunca llegó, sentí como bajaba mis piernas y me susurraba.

- Quiero saber cómo gritarías compañera si me desearas – aseguró jadeante, se alejó de mi, se vistió lentamente, se acercó a mí, por kami que quería pedirle que continúe, incluso su miembro seguía erecto, escuche como hacia un crik nuevamente las esposas y como caían mis brazos cansados al costado de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes algo que deseas pedirme mi perra hermosa? – preguntó mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos intensos. Negué con la cabeza, aunque mi cuerpo rogaba que diga que sí, lo vi alejarse. ¡Kami! Por primera vez entendí porque es importante masturbarse.

Continua…

Este capi se lo dedico a mi esposo, XD simple y sencillamente por apoyarme siempre y por entender el amor que siento por mi hanyou, incluso se sentó a ver Inuyasha desde el capi 1 hasta el final y luego los 26 del kanketsu-hen para hacerme feliz.

N.A: Aunque me dijo loca entre risas cuando dije que Inuyasha es Irresistible cuando realiza el Kongouha (lanzas de diamante) es tan sexy jeje en fin gracias por leer.

Este capi lo tarde en subir pues era muy largo de copiar y me agarro un poco de pereza jejejeje por ello les pido disculpas.

N.A: Ok la esposa que compre para esos juegos era diferente a la de los policias es con un segurro corredizo, pues no se necesita la llave nadie desea escapar jejeje


	13. Chapter 13

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 13

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha´s POV-

Habían pasado 12 días desde nuestro "encuentro" en el baño de su casa, por kami estaba por enloquecer de deseos, ella se vengaba de lo que hice provocándome y 12 días nunca me parecieron más largos en mi vida. Hace 2 días habíamos iniciado nuevamente viaje para darle fin a los 7 guerreros pues estaban creando pánico y matando a mucha gente, Miroku insistió en acompañarnos, la herida de su estómago ya había sanado por completo, pero el del hombro recién había formado piel para cubrir la abertura, no se encontraba grave ni mucho menos débil, solo que no recuperaba aún la movilidad completa del brazo, aún así lo dejamos acompañarnos, pero dejamos a Shippo al cuidado de la anciana kaede alegando que él debería cuidarlos por si atacaran la aldea a lo que Shippo asintió.

- Escuché que el líder de la tribu de los ōkami (Demonio Lobo) exterminó a uno de los temibles 7 guerreros – comentaban impresionados en cada aldea que pasábamos. Al fin el inútil lobo hacía algo útil ahora solo debía preocuparme de exterminar a 6 más.

- Detecto la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon y se acerca rápidamente - escuche a mi compañera informar. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque y esperamos la llegada del "visitante", era un ogro gigante con ¿4 brazos?

- Donde está el fragmento Kagome – pregunte.

- En el pecho del lado izquierdo – aseguró

Me dispuse a atacarlo con mis garras pero era más fuerte de lo que supuse, esquivaba todos mis ataques y me propinaba uno que otro golpe.

- Hiraikotsu- Escuche lanzar a Sango, el ogro rechazo el ataque y lo envió de nuevo impactando en el estómago de la exterminadora dejándola tendida en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Kagome saco una de sus flechas y lo lanzo pero el ogro lo esquivó con facilidad.

- Viento cortante – lance y lo esquivo nuevamente – kuso – murmuré.

- Jajaja es lo mejor que tienes híbrido – lo escuche asegurar y por kami que le haría tragar sus palabras.

- kazana - escuche y vi el hoyo negro apuntando en dirección al ogro quien era arrastrado por el agujero lentamente, observe a Miroku atajar su muñeca con la mano izquierda para dar estabilidad a su brazo mientras gritaba.

- Detente Miroku – Ordené pero no me escuchaba, me acerqué al ogro y lo ataqué para que ya no se sujetara y volé por el aire junto con él. Miroku absorbió por completo al ogro y sello su mano con el rosario, impacte contra su cuerpo impregnándome con su sangre.

- Kuso Miroku por que lo hiciste – lo regañé.

- Estoy bien – aseguró.

- La herida se abrió – murmuró mi compañera mientras buscaba su caja de primeros auxilios dentro de su mochila, lo vendó y seguimos el camino.

Llego la tarde y Miroku ardía nuevamente en fiebre, Kagome le cedió su bolsa de dormir, pues no podría dormir recostado en Kirara en éste estado. La observé preparar una cama improvisada de hojas, un poco apartada de nuestros amigos tras un árbol, se veía hermosa cuando bufaba molesta, o pisoteaba las hojas ella siempre se veía hermosa.

- Iré por hierbas para cerrar la herida – escuche musitar a mi azabache.

- Te acompaño – me ofrecí por kami que ya no quedaba en mi nada de orgullo, estaba dispuesto a pedirle de rodillas si es necesario a mi perra que me escuche la extrañaba, extrañaba su cuerpo, sus besos, y también su alegría, últimamente estaba muy decaída lo que afectaba el humor del grupo.

La vi negar con la cabeza, ¡Kami es que nunca me perdonaría!. La seguí desde lejos por más molesta que esté con migo no podría dejar que estuviera en peligro. Observé cómo se sentaba sobre sus talones y recogía las hierbas. Luego se levantó y volvió al campamento, me aparté un momento para meditar, vi el atardecer desde las ramas de un árbol amaba el atardecer todos los colores anunciaban que pronto llegaría la oscuridad, cuando entro el sol sentí mi cuerpo palpitar ¡Kami como había olvidado que hoy habría luna nueva!

- Como bajaré del árbol en ésta forma tan débil – murmuré – y no fue nada fácil agradezco a kami que el árbol que elegí no fue lo suficientemente alto - regresé al campamento rengueando levemente, al llegar Kagome y Sango me miraron fijamente por lo que me sonrojé.

- Feh, es acaso que nunca me vieron como humano – alegué enojado. A lo que asintieron y continuaron con su trabajo.

Faltando 15 minutos para la media noche al fin Miroku ya no tenía fiebre y dormía tranquilo.

- Kagome gracias por la ayuda es mejor que vayas a descansar – comentó Sango – yo me quedaré a velar por el sueño de su excelencia – agrego segura.

Vi a mi hembra asentir y caminar a pasos lentos hacia su cama, me senté sobre una roca que estaba frente a la cama improvisada, para cuidar de ella mientras dormía, en ésta condición débil no podía subir al árbol, pero al menos me mantendría cerca, sacó sus zapatos y se acomodó, dejando su cabeza sobre su mochila, Kami veía sus largas piernas, subí la mirada lentamente recorriéndola.

- _Como extraño poseerte compañera_ – pensé – no creería que dos semanas de abstinencia me harían pensar seriamente en la idea de forzarla, pero nunca lo haría pero por ¡kami!, que si ya lo pensé.

- Buenas noches Inuyasha – susurró mientras se acomodaba de perfil dándome una hermosa visión de sus glúteos ¡Incluso como humano mis instintos reclaman a mi perra!

Quedé mirándola fijamente se veía hermosa mientras dormía. Al transcurrir de una hora de sueño la sentía agitada, se movía mucho, y susurraba incoherencias ¿tendría una pesadilla?, me acerqué lentamente y la escuche murmurar

- Ahhh…Inuyasha…ahhh…sigue - gemía despacio mi nombre lo que me puso duro de inmediato, ella también me deseaba, por kami que no necesitaba mis sentidos desarrollados para asegurar que estaba excitada. Pasé mis dedos arrastrándolas por sus piernas, la escuche gemir y para mí era la melodía más perfecta, movió su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, pensé que despertaría y que cavaría un pozo con mi cuerpo, pero ¡no! Mi parte consiente me advertía que me alejara, pero mis instintos me rogaban que siga.

- _Al diablo mi parte consiente – _pensé. Puse mis rodillas al costado de su cuerpo dejando a la altura de su tobillo, la miré una vez más y agarré el borde de la prenda que cubría la visión del sexo de mi perra, la saqué lentamente bajando por sus exquisitas piernas y sacándolo por sus pies, soltó un delicioso gemido lo que me alentó a seguir, separé sus piernas desde sus muslos acerqué mi cabeza, y ¡sí! Estaba mojada, acerque mi nariz y la olí profundamente, extrañe tanto su exquisito aroma, saque mi lengua y probé sus jugos,

- _ummm era más deliciosa de lo que recordaba_, como quería poseerla, pero sabía que si despertaba, como mínimo me sentaría por estar acosándola, lamí su sexo como un hombre sediento de agua en el desierto, es que así me encontraba por ella, metí un dedo en su interior ¡Kami! Era deliciosa y otra parte de mi clamaba por sustituir a mi dedo, metí otro dedo y la escuche jadear al empujarlo en su interior mientras lamía los pliegues de su sexo, sus jadeos y gemidos me estimulaban a seguir, ya no me importaban la lluvia de Osuwaris que vendrían valdrían la pena, solo quería satisfacerla, metí mis dedos más profundo y los giraba en su interior hasta que sentí como explotaba en mis manos, saqué mis ledos y los lamí bebiendo toda su esencia de ellos.

Me paré, desenganché a tessaiga de mi hakama y lo puse en el suelo, desaté el obli de mi hakama dejando afuera mi miembro, bajé la vista en dirección a mi perra y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos chocolates observándome.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV –

Había pasado 12 días en los que sufrí de abstinencia ¡kami! Ya pensaba seriamente "obligar" a mi compañero a darme placer, sentía mi interior arder cada vez que lo tenía cerca, la marca me quemaba, la luna ya no era morada sino roja, me animaba a saltar sobre él.

La imprudencia de Miroku nos mantuvo despiertos toda la noche, sentía como Inuyasha me observaba mientras cuidaba de Miroku, yo había optado por usar solo pollera y hacía lo imposible para tentar aunque sea a su lado youkai y que me poseyera ¿será acaso que ya no me desea?, pues todos mis intentos estos días habían sido fallidos, ya ni recordaba porque me había molestado con él, pero mi maldito orgullo no me permitía pedírselo.

Se veía tan sexy como humano en realidad él en todos sus trasformaciones es perfecto.

- _Ummm ¿Cómo será un Inuyasha humano en la cama? _– pensé observándolo.

- Kagome, gracias por la ayuda es mejor que vayas a descansar – la voz de Sango me saco de mis cavilaciones – Yo me quedaré a velar por el sueño de su excelencia - me aseguró a lo que asentí.

Caminé hacia mi "cama", vi a Inuyasha sentarse sobre una roca frente mío, mientras me miraba fijamente, lo observé recorrerme con una mirada lujuriosa lo que me excitó.

- Buenas noches Inuyasha – susurré acomodándome en la cama, quería mantenerme despierta pero al reposar el cansancio me venció y caí dormida al instante.

Desperté con la exquisita sensación de un dedo en mi interior y su lengua recorriendo mi sexo yo sabía que era Inuyasha todo mi cuerpo ya lo reconocía y me daba exquisitas descargas eléctricas. Sentí como metía otro dedo y más profundo y lamía más frenéticamente mis pliegues, no podía evitar jadear y gemir hasta que exploté en su mano, sentí como retiraba sus dedos de mi interior lentamente y se alejaba, yo no quería que se alejara quería tenerlo dentro mío, cerca de mí por siempre, por lo que abrí mis ojos para detener su huida y vi a mi hombre, completamente vestido frente mío, pero mostrando el esplendor de su miembro, y me miraba estupefacto como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Ven – le supliqué extendiendo mi mano en su dirección, se quedo observándome en shock y luego de segundo se acercó.

Moría de ganas de probar su sabor nuevamente, me había hecho adicta a él. Avance de rodillas y agarré su miembro con ambas manos, subí y bajé la piel, lo vi mojarse un poco y bebí todo de él.

- Eres delicioso – aseguré, sentí sus manos en mis hombros y como me recostaba nuevamente en el suelo, sentí todo su exquisito cuerpo sobre el mío a lo que enganché mis piernas a sus caderas, sentí como entraba en mi interior lenta pero profundamente ¡Kami como extrañaba tenerlo así!

- Te extrañe compañera me susurró, cuando te molestes con migo siéntame todo lo que quieras pero no me prohíbas poseerte, te amo – lo escuché y casi me pongo a llorar de pura dicha, sentí sus labios en los míos y lo besé con una ternura que nunca antes había sentido, al cortar el beso empujé mis caderas contra su miembro para que aumentara el ritmo, lo que cumplió gustoso.

Ahhh… Inu…sii le susurraba cada vez más alto a lo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embistes, sentí como mordía mi cuello sobre la marca con sus dientes humanos.

- Di que eres mía Kagome – me ordenaba jadeando.

- Si – afirmé.

- ¿Si que perra? – preguntó mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo.

- Soy, soy tuya, sola tuya Inu ahhh…- le respondía entre jadeos.

Lo sentí ir más hondo solté un grito al llegar al éxtasis que murió en la boca de Inuyasha, temblé bajo su cuerpo, Inuyasha aún me envestía sin descanso, sentí como me tomaba por los glúteos y giraba para quedar él de espaldas contra el suelo llevándome con él aún con su miembro en mi interior, me movía sobre su miembro en forma circular y el jadeaba me encantaba escucharlo así, pero mis piernas y mi cuerpo estaban exhaustos por lo que recosté m cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, sentí como agarraba mis caderas y entraba y salía profundo de mi interior a un ritmo que no creería humano.

- te amo perra lo escuchaba afirma mientras iba más hondo hasta que en una última estocada arqueo levemente la espalda y me sentí siendo Inundad por su semilla caliente y volví a la inconsciencia

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha´s POV-

No pude dormir el resto de la noche, me encontraba feliz, el peso de mi perra sobre mi cuerpo era exquisito y nuestro olor mezclado en su cuerpo me daba sensación de pertenencia, sus cabellos esparcidos sobre mi pecho y el suelo la hacían ver más inocente parecía una niña.

Cuando salió el sol adquirí mi apariencia habitual y muy a mi pesar con la llegada de un nuevo día tenía que despertarla para que nuestros amigos no nos encuentren en una posición comprometedora.

- Kagome despierta – le susurre mientras la sacudía ligeramente por el hombro.

- humm – musitó despacio mientras se acomodaba nuevamente – por kami que ésta perra iba a matarme.

- Ya es de día, despierta compañera – le susurre, a lo que movió las caderas y giro su cabeza "acomodándose" - sentí mi miembro despertar aún en el interior de mi hembra.

- Ahhh…ummm – la escuche mientras movía sus caderas hacia el frente y atrás. – Inu quiero despertar así todos los días – la escuché pedir con voz áspera mientras me metía más en su interior.

Muy a su pesar tuve que cortar su exquisita "tortura".

- Sango o Miroku pueden vernos no sigas por favor – rogué con la voz entrecortada, la vi asentir y levantar sus caderas lentamente cuando el frío viento toco mi miembro tan solo quería volver al interior cálido de kagome, metí mi miembro dentro de mi hakama para no mandar al diablo todo y poseerla por días hasta que por fin pueda concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea ella, aunque dudaba seriamente que ese día llegue.

La observé parecía buscar algo, la vi agacharse para recoger algo del pasto, dándome una hermosa visión de su coño, me acerqué por detrás de ella y la embestí juguetonamente, pero incluso con mi hakama puesta no pude evitar jadear.

- No me tientes compañero que ya estoy pensando seriamente amararte nuevamente al árbol y "violarte" hasta saciarme de ti - la escuche agregar mientras me besaba las manos. Iba contestarle cuando sentí un piquete en el rostro por lo que aplaste al molestoso bicho.

- Amo Inuyasha quería informarle que dentro de 3 días inicia su época de celo, le tengo algunas candidatas si se decide a tomar compañera – seguía - no son de muy buen ver, pero le servirán para aparearse – Informó antes se der aplastada misteriosamente por unos dedos con garra.

Una vez que se recupero del "ataque" olfateo el aire y miró sin disimulo la marca en mi compañera. Era inconfundible la perforación del colmillo, los orificios unidos por la luna morada.

- Al fin se decidió amo Inuyasha – comentó feliz – No se preocupe ama Kagome, el niño Inuyasha no le va a decepcionar, es viva imagen de su padre, y el gran Inu-no Taicho (si no se escribe así corríjanme xfa), y él si que complacía a su compañera, en época de apareamiento nadie podía acercarse – empezó el relato, así que no tuve más opción que aplastarlo y alejar a Kagome lo más lejos posible del relato poco pudoroso, pues bien sabía yo cual contaría, el mismo que me saco la inocencia y me dio pesadilla cuando era solo un niño y no permitiría un trauma en mi compañera.

- Ummm… así que te pondrás más caliente mi cachorrito – me susurró al oído – ardo en deseos de que pasen éstos 3 días – y se alejó para reunirse con Sango dejándome estático en el mismo lugar.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Continua…

¿Ya le he comentado que amo a Inuyasha? Jeje, pues bueno para mí él es loco apasionado como youkai, tímido y dominado como hanyou, y tierno como humano y pues quería aprovecharme de él jeje. Quiero que como Kag aguantó su mal carácter en los tres estados, también quiero que la recompense muuuuchooo por todos los malos ratos.

N.A: Que mejor recompensa que el mismo ummmm…delicioso jejejeje

Ok. Espero disfruten el cap.


	14. Chapter 14

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 14

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha´s POV-

Me encontraba feliz con mi hembra en mi espalda, mis amigos iban montados en el lomo de Kirara sobre nosotros, sentía las manos de mi compañera acariciándome las orejas, me preguntaba si merecía tanta dicha.

Divisé las serpientes caza almas de Kikyou y me percaté que el aroma de mi compañera cambiaba a uno de ¿miedo?, incertidumbre y tristeza, Kami ¿es que ésta perra aún no entendía que la amaba solo a ella?

- Ve – musitó lo que me despertó abruptamente de mis reflexiones.

- No iré – Aseguré, ya no la quería ver triste y menos quería que me castigara de la misma forma que el último "encuentro" provocó.

- Puede tener alguna pista del paradero de Naraku, o sobre los 7 guerreros – Expuso en un susurro triste.

- No te dejaré perra – afirmé como última palabra – ven con migo – ofrecí.

Suspiro profundamente, analizando su respuesta.

- No le gustará – aseguró

Lo tomé como una aceptación entonces me dirigí hacia donde me guiaban. No caminé mucho y vi a Kikyou recostada por un árbol, era la estampa de la tristeza en persona, lo que me dio pena, pues ella es una persona de sentimientos hermosos, en otro tiempo creí amarla, y aún guardaba un gran cariño por ella.

- Inuyasha – murmuro sin mirarme, levantó la vista y cambio de expresión al ver a Kagome.

- ¿Qué información tienes Kikyou? – pregunté, soné un poco rudo pero era lo mejor para los tres terminar lo más rápido posible ésta situación incómoda.

- Etto … prefiero decírtelo en privado – musitó despacio.

- Inuyasha voy junto a Miroku y Sango, te esperamos en la aldea – susurró triste mi azabache.

- No – afirmé - te quedas y tú Kikyou dime lo que tengas que informar pues yo no tengo nada que ocultar a mi compañera – informé de una vez quería mucho a Kikyou y no quería dañarla, pero amaba a mi azabache y ya bastaba de tanta indecisión.

Kikio me miró triste y luego miró a Kagome.

- Por más tu compañera que sea no hablaré con ella presente así que decide Inuyasha, te quedas solo o te vas con ella – afirmo gélidamente.

Miré a mi compañera, me sonrió y asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Cuando ya no percibí el aroma de mi Kagome miré a Kikyou y pregunté

- ¿Qué pasa Kikyou? – la notaba triste, más que de costumbre y melancólica.

- Inuyasha – susurro – desde la muerte de Tsubaki (capi. 64) he descubierto que ya no guardo sentimientos por ti, lo del otro día tan solo fue una prueba para mí misma, pues antes de morir deseaba tanto pedirte que me hicieras tuya, soñaba con el momento de dejar de ser la protectora de la perla y poder ser tuya, ahora lo comprendo la ambición de Tsubaki fue tanto que me hechizó para amarte y así manchar la perla, perdóname.

Quedé estático, no creía lo que había escuchado, pero estaba feliz ya no sentía culpas por haber tomado a Kagome como mi compañera.

- Mi amor es por ayudar a sanar, por ello decidí abandonar la búsqueda de Naraku, y dedicarme a ser una sacerdotisa nuevamente el tiempo que pueda, me siento muy débil para seguir y confío que ustedes podrán superar todo, me marcho y no quería hacerlo sin despedirme de ti – me susurró mientras ponía sus manos en mi mejilla.

- Amarte Inuyasha, fue lo mejor que me pasó, aunque quizás fue un espejismo, o un hechizo eres la persona con el corazón más puro que he conocido, siento mucho si me cegó el odio y la desconfianza, espero que logres ser muy feliz con tu compañera – susurró.

La abrase fuerte, ésta sería nuestra despedida y me dolía, la solté y besé su frente.

- Espero seas muy dichosa Kikyou y encuentres tu camino – musité, kami porque toda despedida es tan triste.

- Lo seré Inuyasha – aseguró, ya no sé porque busque cambiarte nunca pierdas tu esencia Inuyasha.

La vi caminar para alejarse de mí, se veía que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano y me preocupé.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunté

- Me siento débil, pues las almas que estaban contaminadas por el odio han abandonado éste cuerpo, sé que mi lugar ya no está aquí, pero ayudaré todo lo que pueda en éste mundo, para ser recibida en el próximo.

- Hasta nunca Inuyasha – me susurró espero que recuerdes lo bueno de nuestra relación y entierres lo malo, siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos, y por favor haz llegar esto a tu compañera y pídele que me perdone si le hice pasar algún mal momento.

Giró y se marchó lentamente, me quedé viéndola hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Miré lo que me había dado y me sorprendí, eran muchos papiros unidos por una tapa de cuero, lo abrí y sonreí eran conjuros y enseñanzas de una sacerdotisa, escritas a mano por Kikyou, con todas sus experiencias y al final de la primera pagina decía Amalo y sé feliz.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Me dirigí a la aldea lentamente, estaba triste ¡Sí!, pero si quería que la relación con Inuyasha funcione necesitaba confiar en él y en su amor, llegué a la aldea y todo era un caos, había mucha gente heridas y otras muertas, cabañas destrozadas, busqué a mis amigos y no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

Sentí la presencia de un fragmento estaba contaminado como el de Jakotsu, y Renkotsu, por ello corrí hasta donde provenía. Vi a Sango protegerse con su hiraikotsu del ataque de humo negro que realizaba un ser extraño quien reía durante su ataque. Tomé una de mis flechas y lancé hacia el humo para purificarlo, funcionó pero llamó la atención del atacante quien desvió la mirada en mi dirección y agarro otro de sus tarros de "bambú" que contenía aquella extraña sustancia.

- Cúbrase señorita Kagome es veneno – retumbó el grito de Miroku, pero tarde sentí el impacto del humo en todo mi cuerpo y como dejaba paralizado cada musculo de mi cuerpo

Desperté en una bonita cabaña, no sabía dónde estaba pero temía, entonces lo vi, se movía de un lado al otro afirmaba preparar nuestra boda, por kami que le temía.

- _Inuyasha ven por mí_ – pensé quería gritarlo pero no podía.

Me movía como si fuera una muñeca, creaba una obra en el que él era el príncipe y yo una ramera pero ya nada me importaba tan solo quería que terminara, era una horrible sensación el no poder moverse.

Escuché la madera romperse miré esperanzada de que fuera Inuyasha por lo que me sorprendió ver a Sesshomaru.

- Garras Venenosas – atacó al ser hiriéndolo en el hombro.

- ¿Quién eres y porqué atacas al gran Mukotsu? – preguntó molesto.

Sesshomaru lo miraba fríamente, vi como Mukotsu agarraba otro de sus tarros y lo esparcía directo en la cara de Sesshomaru, temí lo peor, respetaba a Sesshomaru a pesar de todo y no podía creer que terminara de ésta manera, cuando se dispersó el humo lo vi parado con el semblante frio, observándolo.

- Per..dona..me no te quería atacar, yo sé que no podré matarte con algo – explico tartamudeando retrocediendo a cada paso que Sesshomaru se acercaba – luego agarro otro tarro y continuo con algo tan débil, así que toma esto y lanzó otro de sus venenos – trataba de moverme para lanzar mis flechas y ayudarlo por kami que lo intentaba, cuando se dispersó el humo vi la imponente figura de Sesshomaru había desenfundado a Tōkijin y lo decapitó con tan solo un movimiento.

- Nunca trates de Matarme con veneno creado por un humano – aseguró engreído.

Enfundó su espada y se acercó lentamente, no sabía lo que pretendía y porque me había ayudado, por lo que temía.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó lo miré como si me hubiera dicho que amaba a Inuyasha, no podía creerlo ¿le preocupaba mi seguridad?, no podía hablar quedé estupefacta por lo que solo asentí. Después de varios minutos por fin podía hablar mejor Sesshomaru se encontraba en la puerta de la cabaña observándome.

- ¿Porqué me ayudaste? – le pregunté dificultosamente.

- Ahora eres compañera de Inuyasha, y eso es algo que se respeta mucho, si el macho líder de la raza no protege a uno de los suyos, no merece serlo – afirmó a lo que asentí.

Vi a Inuyasha llegar con Tessaiga trasformada en posición de ataque.

- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru fue quien me salvó – murmuré antes de que comience una batalla entre los hermanos. Inuyasha se acerco y se puso en cuclillas me levantó y me abrazó.

- Perdóname compañera, no te pude proteger, estás, estás bien – me susurró mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, me pareció un gesto tan tierno.

- Inuyasha – pronuncio fríamente Sesshomaru – no mereces a la hembra que tienes, apestas a la Miko muerta, recuerda que la marca es una honra pero así también es removible, la traición a un compañero se paga muy dolorosamente, afirmó mirándolo fijamente sin un atisbo de duda – Si la traicionas yo mismo la marcaré como mi perra y la haré cosas que tu nunca podrás híbrido - aseguró.

- La marca es para siempre – aseguró Inuyasha.

- Eres patético hibrido, la marcaste sin hacerle la promesa de compañeros y por lo que veo tampoco sabes la leyes de los inu-youkai. - Keh – fue la respuesta de Inuyasha no admitiría jamás que no lo sabía, no se mostraría más débil frente a su hermano. Sesshomaru no agregó nada más y se marchó con altivez dejando a un Inuyasha muy inquieto.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha estaba intranquilo, tenso, todos se encontraban mejor pues la exposición al veneno no fue tanta, pero no era ese el motivo de la preocupación del hanyou, temía que le quitaran a su compañera.

- Jamás dejaré que te aparten de mi lado Kagome – susurró afligido en las ramas de un árbol. Por más que pensaba no recordaba las malditas leyes es que era muy pequeño cuando su padre murió y su madre le había dicho una sola vez a los 5 años.

La voz de la azabache le sacó de su rigidez.

- Inuyasha baja a comer – Pidió la azabache a lo que el hanyou negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo hambre compañera coman ustedes – pidió.

- Inuyasha baja o subiré por ti – amenazo la azabache.

- Vete mujer que no entiendes que necesito estar solo – grito el hanyou estaba frustrado y necesitaba deshacerse de la ira.

- Inuyasha… Osuwari – pronuncio la azabache y se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome? – reclamó el Hanyou.

- Inuyasha comerás sin protestar o se sentaré hasta que lo hagas ¿entendiste? – preguntó de una manera sádica que hizo asentir tres veces al Hanyou muy convencido.

Comieron tranquilos, aunque cierto hanyou suspiraba melancólico con cada bocado.

Al terminar de comer Kagome se paró y pronunció.

- Iré a juntar las hierbas que necesito para curar tu herida – Afirmó mirando a Miroku. Este asintió y aseguraron esperarla.

- Inuyasha – musitó – acompáñame por favor, no quiero ir sola con esos guerreros al asecho.

Este asintió no muy convencido y se alejaron lentamente rumbo al río pues las hierbas crecían cerca de éste por la humedad de la tierra.

Caminaban lentamente en Silencio, kagome detuvo la marcha de Inuyasha y lo agarro de la mano.

- Inuyasha ¿qué te tiene tan molesto?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Nada Kagome, no me pasa nada – aseguró tratando de convencerse de su propia mentira.

Kagome puso sus manos en sus mejillas, y acaricio su rostro con el pulgar.

- No me mientras Inuyasha, yo sé que no te encuentras bien – agregó la azabache mirándolo fijamente.

- Feh déjame tranquilo y junta tus dichosas hierbas – agrego molesto Inuyasha.

- Nunca te dejaré Inuyasha, te amo y soy muy feliz siendo tu compañera, no me agredas pues ni así lograras apartarme de tu lado – musitó segura Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió, la abrazó fuerte.

- Te amo Kagome, más de lo que nunca imaginé – le susurró al oído – temo que te aparten de mi lado, tuve una vida solitaria y la viví pero después de conocer el calor de una vida junto a ti ya no podré vivir si no estás con migo – aseguró estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos.

Kagome se separó de su pecho y lo miró fijamente, luego lo beso despacio, bajó sus besos por su mentón y luego por su cuello, saco su hitoe lentamente lo dejó caer al pasto, luego su Kosode, bajó sus besos por su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, Inuyasha soltó un gemido de satisfacción.

- Desde que te vi sellado en el Goshimboku supe que no podría vivir sin ti Inuyasha – susurró la Azabache. Te voy a amar por siempre y no permitiré que nada nos separe aseguró mientras desanudaba su hakama, se escucho el peso de algo caer al piso, Kagome miró extrañada el objeto que traía enganchado Inuyasha en la cintura de su hakama.

Kagome´s POV-

- Después te lo muestro compañera, es algo para ti, pero ahora te necesito, necesito tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu amor para recuperar mi fortaleza – musitó mientras se deshacía de su hakama. Se veía hermoso a la luz del sol su cuerpo brillaba, tenía el mejor cuerpo que había observado y era mío, me desvestí observándolo, una vez desnuda entre lentamente al agua invitándolo con la mirada para que me acompañe, sentí su cuerpo posicionarse a mis espaldas y como me pegaba a su pecho caliente.

Sentí exquisitas descargas eléctricas cuando paso sus garras por mi espalda, y su lengua cálida lamio las vértebras de mi cuello.

- Inuyasha..gemí, sentí su mano recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía el filo de sus garras bordear mis senos, bajar por mi vientre mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo hacía tan lento y se sentía exquisito.

Me tomó por el hombro y me volteo lentamente sentí su labio en él mío y lo besé lentamente, sentía su lengua recorrer mi boca exquisitamente.

- Ven mi hermosa perra – pidió a lo que enganche mis piernas en su caderas sintiendo su miembro caliente rozar mi entrada, lo tomé por el cuello y lo adentré en mi interior, mientras lo besaba nuevamente – movía despacio sus caderas se sentía exquisito el golpe del agua por mi cuerpo, mordí su cuello y lo escuche jadear.

- Te amo Inuyasha – aseguré, soy tuya, nunca te dejaré y no permitiré que me separen de tu lado - aseguré jadeante.

Sentí como me recostaba al borde del río alzaba mis dos piernas en sus hombros, lo sentía más dentro mío y como aumentaba el ritmo, lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos amaba verlo mientras me penetraba cada gesto de su rostro era un poema, el agua rebosaba por los costado con cada embiste, aumentaba en ritmo y yo arqueaba la espalda se sentía maravilloso cuando alzaba las caderas, sentía su lengua rasposa lamer mi pierna todo era perfecto. Sentí sus garras recorrer mis piernas y me retorcía con las descargar eléctricas y los envites.

- Ummm si así…eres deliciosa perra - jadeaba, nunca lo había sentido tanto tiempo adentro mío sentía toda mi piel arder y me retorcía y jadeaba como nunca antes, sentí como explotaba en mi interior y temblaba mientras me seguía embistiendo.

Bajo mis piernas y me estiró al agua que solo nos alcanzaba poco antes de las caderas me recostó desde mi cintura para arriba en el borde del río, con mi pecho sobré el lodo frió, y me penetro nuevamente profundo solté un gritito se sintió delicioso, nunca me sentí tan llena como en éste momento quería quedar así por siempre, solté un gritó al sentir explotar mi interior y me retorcí contra el suelo me levanté sobre los brazos temblando y sentí como me mordía nuevamente en la marca, y su semilla caliente se esparcía en mi interior, y volví a explotar en un orgasmo mayor al anterior sentí su lengua pasar por la marca y no podía parar de sacudirme, sentí como me embestía una vez más y escuche un hermoso aullido proveniente de mi hanyou.

- Ahora nos perteneces Kagome – afirmó jadeante (a su lado Youkai y a su lado Hanyou), tendrán que matarme para separarme de ti – aseguró a lo que sonreí.

Me arrastro nuevamente al río nos adentramos un poco más el me llevaba como si de su muñeca se tratara ya no tenía fuerzas sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo mientras me "bañaba", me sentía tan querida, tan protegida, por sobre todo tan satisfecha, por ello quedé tranquila entre sus brazos apoyada contra su pecho, éste día nunca lo olvidaría.

- Es mejor que volvamos al campamento hermosa – me susurró al oído giré para verlo pues me extrañó el cumplido lo vi sonrojarse. Solo Inuyasha se podría sonrojar por un simple comentario después de todo lo que me hizo, pero así era él y así yo lo amaba.

- Está bien, junto las hierbas que necesito y vamos – aseguré a lo que asintió.

Junté las hierbas y caminé junto a mi hanyou, dicen que el agua desestresa, pues hoy lo comprobé.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Yo no soy nadie para querer cambiar su punto de vista sobre un personaje, pero por ello me mantengo firme a lo que siento por cada personaje, para mi Kikyou nunca fue mala ok. Solo un poco despechada jejeje, yo no puedo matar a alguien que ha querido y ayudado a mi hanyou amado, espero que mis queridas lectoras anti- kikyou no se molesten, por mi forma de pensar jejeje.

N.A: Usaré algunas escenas de la pelea con los 7 guerreros, pero la mayoría lo cambiaré, no piensen que no lo recuerdo jejeje o que me equivoco ok. Quizás si lo hago jejeje pero veo el capi antes de escribirlo para tener los menores errores posibles.

Como siempre gracias por leer y les pido disculpas por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemitas pero bueno todo está bien ahora y seguiré actualizando seguido

Mizune - Mei


	15. Chapter 15

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 15

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha´s POV-

Nunca un periodo de celos lo había sentido tan intensamente, aún faltaba un maldito día y yo no podía controlar mi miembro, que se encontraba erecto, Kagome me miraba con ojos de lujuria, lo que no ayudaba a mejorar mi estado, inclusive Miroku y Sango ya lo habían notado y tenía que aguantar los comentarios libidinosos del monje.

‒ ¿Cuántos días estarás así Inuyasha? – me preguntó en un susurro mi compañera cuando nuestros amigos se alejaron.

‒ ¿Así cómo? – pregunté a la defensiva, odiaba que todos supieran la debilidad de ésta época.

‒ Pues así – explicó agarrando mi miembro y presionándolo, a lo que no pude evitar un gemido.

‒ No lo sé, 2 o quizás 3 días – respondí apenado, dudaba que en ese tiempo termine el deseo que ciento por mi Kagome, pero fue eso lo que duró la última vez - _maltita época de apareamiento._

‒ Inuyasha vamos a mi época – me susurró sensualmente.

‒ ¿Para qué? – Pregunté, - Hace poco que fuiste – agregué en un tono molesto, por kami que necesitaba poseerla ¡ya! O moriría de ignición.

‒ ¡Poco!, ¿15 días te parece poco tiempo Inuyasha? – preguntó alterada, - además no es para estudiar que quiero ir - agrego en tono meloso pasando un dedo delineando mi mandíbula. No entiendo a las hembras hace 1 segundo estaba molesta y ahora excitada nuevamente.

‒ Kagome, no podemos ir ‒ expliqué serio, ‒ Es la primera vez que estaré en celo teniéndote como compañera, no sé cómo he de reaccionar, y con tu familia cerca pues…- No pude continuar pues me sonrojé con la mirada poco sana que me dedicaba.

‒ ¿Qué Inuyasha?, no podremos gritar mientras nos retorcemos de placer con mi familia cerca – agrego mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kami ésta perra era pura tentación y ya no lo aguanté, la agarré bruscamente por el cuello y la besé hambriento, enganche sus piernas en mi caderas mientras mordía sus labios, escuchaba sus exquisitos jadeos bajé mis besos por su cuello y los lamía rudamente, Kagome se retorcía sobre mis caderas rozando mi miembro aún con la ropa puesta ya me sentía completamente mojado, levanté su blusa y la lancé al piso, bajé mi lengua hasta el valle de sus pechos corrí la tela del molestoso sujetador y capturé un pezón entre mis colmillos a lo que mi azabache soltó un gemido arqueando su espalda y mandando su cabeza hacia atrás.

‒ Ejemm…escuché entre la bruma de mis pensamientos, solté el pezón y desvié la cabeza para saber quién era el causante de la interrupción, me encontré con una Sango sonrojada al lado de un Miroku con una mirada brillante y un hediondo olor a excitación.

‒ Porqué Sanguito nosotros no podemos "hablar" así – comentó el monje mientras manoseaba a la exterminadora quien le dio una "cariñosa caricia" en el rostro.

‒ Etto…nosotros iremos a mi época por unos días – musitó sonrojada mi azabache.

‒ Claro vayan y disfruten – comentó con una sonrisa pícara el monje , lo que logró un sonrojo en ambos.

Agarré la blusa de kagome, se la entregué, la puse a mis espaldas para cubrirle de la vista de cierto monje, cuando se la puso la cargué en mi espalda y corrí a toda prisa rumbo al pozo.

Llegamos y salté aún con mi azabache en mis espaldas, nos envolvió las luces violetas, sentí pavor al divisar el techo de la pagoda sobre mi cabeza, ya no me parecía buena idea salir, como miraría a la mamá de Kagome ahora.

‒ Vamos Inuyasha – susurró mi compañera antes de depositar un pequeño beso en mi cuello. Lo único que sabía es que nadie, ni siquiera su madre me podría separar de ella por lo que asentí más confiado.

Salimos de la pagoda y la bajé, entramos en la casa y vimos a la Señora Higurashi en la cocina y a Sota en el recibidor viendo la televisión, al percatarse de nuestra presencia la mamá de Kagome sonrió.

‒ Kagome hija que suerte que ya volviste - la abrazó, - Inuyasha tanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra que estés bien hijo – aseguró, y nunca me sentí más basura en toda mi vida.

‒ Necesitamos hablarle – musité serio mirándola.

‒ Si claro, vayamos al comedor – pidió a lo que asentí. Llegamos al comedor nos sentamos sobre los cojines ya no me sentía tan confiado, no sabía cómo empezar.

‒ Quiero decirle que tomé a Kagome como mi compañera - musité sin ninguna sutileza, - por ello le pido disculpas, y entiendo si ya no me quiere en su casa, pero yo la amo y no permitiré que nada me separe de ella – sentencié.

‒ Pero que dices Inuyasha, ustedes siempre fueron compañeros – afirmo dándome palmaditas en el hombro. A lo que negué con la cabeza

‒ Kagome ahora es mi hembra, es mía – aseguré, - _por que los humanos nunca entienden el concepto de compañeros – _pensé molesto desviando el rostro en señal de frustración.

‒ ¿La forzaste? – Preguntó seria con una mirada que me dio terror. No sabía que responder, claro que no lo había forzado ¿verdad?

‒ De hecho mamá fui yo la que lo forcé – escuche comentar divertida a mi compañera – Ahora Inuyasha es mi esposo según sus costumbres, es eso lo que está tratando de explicar – La escuché afirmar, y agradecí la intervención oportuna de mi hembra, ya estaba sudando frío.

La mamá de Kagome asintió y nos abrazó. No entendía a los humanos, pero al menos ya sabía de dónde había heredado Kagome su bipolaridad.

– ¿Tienes hambre Inuyasha? – preguntó mi compañera para romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado. Asentí y me fui a sentarme en el sofá junto a Sota.

– Tendrías que haberlo visto a mamá, era de lo más tierno amarado por el árbol – relataba y ambas reían, no podía creer que mi perra le contara eso.

– Esas tus amigas son de lo más originales – comentó la señora Higurashi.

Al cabo de minutos Kagome subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, yo ardía en deseos por seguirla, pero por Kami que no lo haría. Luego de unos minutos que ya me tenían ansioso escuché unos pasos en la escalera por lo que dirigí la mirada hacia esa dirección, se veía hermosa con una pollera azul y una blusa de tirantes rosa, como sería fácil despojarla de esas diminutas prendas.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó en un susurro al llegar a mi lado, por lo que asentí, me dedicó una sonrisa y luego continuo.

– Me acompañas, no queda más ramen y faltan otras cosas para la casa, iré a comprarlas. Asentí y salimos del templo.

– Uno que otro humano volteaba a ver a mi perra y los entendía en cierta forma, pues se veía hermosa, pasé uno de mis brazos por su hombro en señal de pertenencia, me sentía tan bien que incluso aceptaría vivir en ésta época, con tal de estar con ella por siempre.

Llegamos a la tienda y Kagome, se movía de aquí para allá eligiendo cosas, se veía como una niña feliz, amaba verla así.

– Kagomeee… Se escuchó un grito chillón a lo lejos.

La aludida giró y sonrió a 2 humanas, que eran sus amigas en ésta época.

– ¿Cómo has estado Kagome? ¿Te sientes mejor? – agrego la del cabello encrespado una vez que la tuvieron en frente.

– Si – contestó sonriendo mi azabache

– ¿Irás a la fiesta de ésta noche? – preguntó la del cabello corto color chocolate.

– ¿Fiesta? – pregunto curiosa Kagome.

– Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de Eri, le estamos preparando una fiesta con todos los compañeros de clase en mi casa ¿tu mamá no te avisó?, llamé para que nos ayudaras hace 1 semana, me dijo que estabas muy enferma pero que te avisaría – Explico la joven del cabello chocolate emocionada.

– Heeee… ¡Sí! Perdóname es que lo olvidé – mintió mi hembra, suspiro triste y continuo – no podré ir tengo mucha tarea atrasada.

– Vamos Kagome es sábado y es justo que te distraigas después de tanto tiempo encerrada – aseguró la del cabello encrespado.

Olía la tristeza de mi azabache, sabía que ella extrañaba su época, sus amigas y estaba más que de acuerdo con que era justo que se distrajera.

– En realidad no puedo es que… - empezó a inventar otra de sus "ingeniosas" excusas, antes que mi azabache las convenciera giré y me pare a sus espaldas apoye mis manos en su cintura en un abrazo y apoye mi mentón en su hombro mirando fijamente a las escandalosas amigas.

– Iremos – aseguré

Escuché el grito escandaloso de las humanas, casi me dejan sordo.

– Kagome ¡Funcionó!, tienes mucho que contarnos ¿Cómo fue? – atacaban con preguntas a mi azabache por lo que tuve que intervenir.

– Se pueden callar – pedí "amablemente"

– Inuyasha – me advirtió mi compañera con una mirada donde podía leer claramente la palabra Osuwari, por ello guardé un silencio sepulcral.

– Está bien, nos vemos más tarde en tu casa a las ¿10? – pregunto mi azabache a lo que asintieron efusivas. Nos despedimos y fuimos a pagar lo que compararíamos.

Se sentía emocionada, lo sabía por su olor, y yo estaba más que feliz en poder complacerla, caminábamos por las calles, hasta que entramos en otro de esos sitios extraños de la época de Kagome.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté cuando entramos en una tienda de ropas.

– Tuviste la brillante idea de aceptar la invitación a la fiesta, ahora necesitamos ropa – explicó.

– Yo tengo mi ropa Kagome – aseguré.

– Inuyasha, no puedes ir vestido así – explico alterada.

– No me pondré uno de éstos trapos Kagome, no protegen de nada – expuse.

– Hazlo por mí – pidió suplicante acercándoseme peligrosamente. Negué con la cabeza.

– Dime que lo harás cachorrito – susurró cerca de mis labios mordiendo los suyos, - dímelo y te daré lo que me pidas después de la fiesta, haré lo que quieras – aseguró, y fue así como ganó la batalla.

– Les puedo ayudar en algo – preguntó una mujer dedicándonos una sonrisa.

– Eeehh…si, necesitamos un Jeans para caballero, una remera, zapato, medias, es todo – aseguró con una sonrisa radiante.

La vendedora asintió y nos mostró una cantidad inmensa de pantalones, ya estaba pensando en desistir pero al recordar la recompensa recuperaba las fuerzas, la remera al verla me gustó por ello acepté era negro pero con muchos detalles en rojo sangre, el pantalón era el problema además de incomodo o eran largos, cortos, chicos muy grandes, no le gustaba el color, y un sinfín de excusas ya pensaba seriamente desgarrar todos hasta que por fin encontramos el correcto, a mi me parecía de lo más incómodo y lo quería desgarrar pero la mirada de lujuriosa de mi perra me advirtió que ella pensaba lo contrario por lo que lo acepte.

– Es modelo su hermano – preguntó la vendedora a mi Kagome, quien la miró con ojos chispeantes.

– No, fue su escueta respuesta. Sonreí ante lo posesiva que se había vuelto mi compañera, me gustaba, de hecho me excitaba.

Entré el cuarto donde me cambiaba la ropa, no me lo podía sacar, aparte de incomodo daba pelea al querer ser retirado, no lo quería descomponer, pues eso significaría más dos horas de búsqueda por lo que hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar, pedir ayuda.

– Kagome – llamé a mi perra dentro del Cubículo.

– ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – fue la pregunta de mi azabache.

– No me lo puedo quitar ¿me ayudas? – supliqué.

La cortina se abrió y vi pasar a mi azabache, seguida por la vendedora, quien miró mi torso desnudo con ojos lujuriosos.

– Nos deja a solas por favor – musitó Kagome.

– Claro estaré afuera para lo que me necesiten musitó mirándome, hedía a excitación lo que me desagradó y por ello solo asentí. Mi Kagome estaba molesta y la entendía hasta a mi me desagradó la mirada de la vendedora.

– Parece que no soy el único en etapa de celo – comenté lo que logró una sonrisa en mi acompañante.

Vi a mi azabache ponerse de rodillas, y me explicaba cómo sacarlo, yo no prestaba atención a sus palabras solo miraba sus manos desabrochando el pantalón, y si pensaba que ponerme duro era incomodo usando mi hakama, estaba tan equivocado.

Agradecí a Kami cuando sentí la presión infernal en mi miembro aflojarse, me saqué la estorbosa prenda y Kagome la agarró.

– Vístete Inuyasha y vamos a casa a comer – susurró triste antes de salir.

Me vestí lo más rápido que podía, salí y la busqué con la mirada, la encontré sentada en un banco con 2 bolsas. Me arrodille frente a ella y puse mi mano en su mentón.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunté a lo que asintió desganada.

– Inuyasha – escuché la voz irritante de la vendedora, aquí tienes mi tarjeta para que me llames para lo que desees – susurró sensual. Escuché un bufido provenir de mi compañera por lo que sonreí por lo que sonreí.

Ignoré a la vendedora y cargue (estilo nupcial) a mi azabache.

– Bájame – escuché que me ordenaba golpeándome mi pecho.

– Golpeando así noquearas a Naraku – comenté, por lo que soltó una risita, la bajé pues me sentí más relajada y besé su frente.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pedí, a lo que asintió.

La noche había llegado y con éste el caos, me tuve que poner la misma ropa incómoda, no entendía como aguantaban ésta tortura todos los días, hace más de una hora que la esperaba sentado en la sala, sentí unos pasos en la escalera, desvié la mirada y casi caigo de espaldas al verla, tenía el cabello suelto, con una prenda negra dejando descubierto sus exquisitos hombros y cubriéndole hasta medio muslo, sus labios brillaban invitándome a besarlos, incluso la notaba más alta, estaba perfecta.

– Nos vamos mi cachorrito – susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cuello, a lo que asentí embobado.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Kagome´s POV-

Después del suceso en la tienda quedé triste pues comprendí que en ésta época Inuyasha tendría muchas posibilidades de conquista, es que él es hermoso, por eso las entendía, pero eso no disminuye mis temores.

Decidí ponerme la ropa más atrayente que tuviera, para que mi compañero solo tuviera ojos para mí, opté por un vestido negro bastante osado pero no vulgar, dejé mi cabello suelto, y me maquillé levemente, me puse unos zapatos de plataforma color negro, me miré al espejo y quedé muy convencida con mi atuendo. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi hanyou mirándome deslumbrado y recorriéndome con la mirada.

Aproveché su embelesamiento para mirarlo, Kami su cuerpo era un pecado, con esa remeda se veían sus brazos musculosos y delineaban su perfecto torso, y puedo asegurar que a ningún modelo se le vería mejor ese Jeans negro, por kami ¡tiene mejor trasero que yo!, las manos me hormigueaban quería tocarlo se veía suculento.

– Nos vamos mi cachorrito – pedí, pues ya analizaba seriamente, si no es mejor opción la de una fiesta privada en mi cama, pero desistí al recordar a mi familia, lo vi asentir por lo que nos dirigimos a la puerta, sonreí al recordar lo que tenía planeado.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Me tuvieron en ascuas todo el animé esperando tan solo un inocente beso, me lo concedieron solo al final (ok. En la 2 película también) eso acumuló bastante mis fantasías por mi Inuyasha jejeje siento mucho si pongo mucho lemon, ésta vez no alegaré nada más a mi defensa jejeje. Además en las parejas reales hay mucha acción, xD en los fic no puede ser igual, más con un medio demonio tan sexi, Kami yo no lo dejaría dormir nunca más.

Agradezco todos sus consejos para mejorar mi escritura, pues la intención es que entiendan lo que escribo jeje, trataré de poner en práctica cada uno de ellos y perdón por mis errores ortográficos aunque los leo 2 veces en Word y 1 más antes de publicar siempre se me pasan muchos errores que espero ir mejorando con la práctica.

Mizune - Mei


	16. Chapter 16

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 15

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

Kagome´s POV-

La fiesta era un desastre todas las mujeres miraban a Inuyasha con cara de querer comérselo, aunque yo me incluía en la lista, de igual forma me desagradaba, él era solo mío. Se veía como un cachorrito asustado, temía al acoso de las mujeres más que a una horda de demonios.

‒ Kuso Kagome vámonos a tu casa – ordenó por tercera vez Inuyasha.

Sonreí pues se veía muy tierno cuando se impacientaba.

‒ ¿De qué te ríes perra?, disfrutas haciéndome sufrir ‒ aseguró. Lo que logró que aumentara mi sonrisa y antes de poder responder.

‒ Hola Higurashi, ¿Cómo te sientes? ‒ Escuché la voz de Houjo a mis espaldas.

‒ Muy bien gracias Houjo – respondí cortante esperando que se fuera.

‒ ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó, me dio mucha pena, pues nunca respondía a sus atenciones y él seguía insistiendo, giré y lo miré directamente no sabía que decir, pues no quería apartarme de Inuyasha pero tampoco quería herir a Houjo.

‒ No ‒ fue la escueta respuesta de Inuyasha ‒ ahora márchate o te romperé todos los huesos ‒ amenazó atemorizante tronando todos sus nudillos.

‒ No te lo pregunté a ti, raro ‒ musitó lentamente Houjo mirándolo despectivamente.

‒ Lo sé, se lo preguntaste a mi hembra, ya tienes tu respuesta ahora márchate ‒ aseguró engreído Inuyasha.

‒ ¡Inuyasha! ‒ lo reprendí, no quería pasar vergüenzas y mucho menos quedar como la fácil de la clase. ‒ Miré en dirección a Houjo se veía incrédulo.

‒ Muchas gracias, pero ya me invitaron a bailar ‒ aseguré estirando las manos de Inuyasha ‒ ¿verdad? ‒ pregunté con una sonrisa mirando a mi compañero.

‒ heee… ¡Sí! ‒ aseguró Inuyasha nada convencido.

Lo arrastré a la pista de baile, se veía en shock, como si fuera hacer algo suicida, la música era muy animada y rápida, empecé a moverme frente a él que se quedó estático viéndome, me acerqué lentamente pegando todo mi cuerpo al suyo y bailando al ritmo de la música.

‒ Para – lo escuché jadear.

‒ ¡No!, baila con migo Inuyasha – susurré contra su cuello. ‒ Sentía su miembro duro contra mi vientre, y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, la marca me quemaba como nunca, mordí su hombro a lo que jadeo.

‒ ¿Quieres jugar? – escuché su voz gutural lo que me excitó aún más.

Sentí sus labios en los míos y como metía su lengua rudamente en el interior de mi boca, mordía mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y los lamía, me sentía en trance, mi ropa íntima estaba completamente empapada con mis jugos y ya no veía nada a mí alrededor.

‒ En una hora entramos en época de apareamiento compañera, ¿estás segura que es aquí donde quieres que te posea? ‒ preguntó a lo que desperté y miré a mí alrededor, mis planes de no parecer la fácil de la clase se fue al inferno, todos nos miraban pícaros. ‒ Desvié la mirada a mi hanyou y lo vi con los ojos rojos.

‒ No ‒ contesté jadeante, ‒ espérame afuera me despido de mis amigas y nos vamos, y por kami no permitas que nadie vea tus ojos ‒ pedí.

Fui junto a Eri y me disculpé diciéndole que no me sentía bien, salí de la casa y lo busqué con la mirada, no lo encontré afuera por lo que supuse estaba en el techo de alguna de las casas.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurré, - caminé unos pasos y miré en la esquina ‒ Inuyasha ven ‒ dije más alto.

‒ Mira que tenemos aquí, una hermosa jovencita perdida ‒ escuché una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

‒ No estoy perdida ‒ musité segura, ‒ giré para encararlo, pero toda mi seguridad terminó al ver a 5 hombres, 2 de ellos con arma de fuego y los otros con cuchillos.

‒ ¿Qué quieren?, si quieren dinero tomen ‒ musité atemorizada extendiendo mi cartera para que lo tomaran.

‒ Te queremos a ti caramelito ‒ susurró el que parecía el líder lo que me dio repulsión, antes de pensar siquiera en escapar sentí sus asquerosas manos apretar uno de mis senos, y con la otra cubrirme la boca apretándome contra la pared del callejón y lamía mi cuello.

‒ Yo seré el primero ‒ ordenó a sus socios por lo que sentí pavor ‒ disputen entre ustedes quien será el próximo ‒ agregó divertido. ‒ Levanté mi pierna y le di un rodillazo en su entre pierna, calló gimiendo de dolor al piso yo corrí por el callejón pero no llegué hasta la otra calle y otro de los hombres me alcanzó arrojándome al suelo, me volteo boca arriba y me tapó la boca.

‒ Parece que quieres jugar rudo ‒ dijo bajando una de sus manos y metiendo bajo mi vestidos, me removí tratando de sacarlo de encima, sentí como metía sus asquerosos dedos en mi interior bruscamente por lo que gimotee, los sacó y se levantó apuntándome con el arma mientras desprendía su pantalón desvié la mirada asqueada, no lo quería ver, cerré los ojos y toqué la marca en mi cuello.

‒ Ven compañero te necesito ‒ susurré. ‒ Sus amigos nos miraban divertidos, su jefe se acercó lentamente y me dio un golpe en la mejilla.

‒ Dale duro a la callejera ‒ ordenó divertido, ‒ sentí el peso del cuerpo del repugnante hombre sobre el mío y entré en pánico.

‒ Inuyashaaaaaaa ‒ grité lo más alto que podía y cerré mis ojos esperando el embiste que nunca llegó. ‒ Abrí mis ojos con terror cuando sentí el peso del hombre caer completo sobre mi empapándome con su sangre, alcé la mirada y me encontré con Inuyasha que sonreía sádicamente.

‒ Me extrañaste compañera ‒ preguntó con el corazón del hombre en sus manos, cerró el puño destrozándolo. ‒ Los 4 hombres restantes corrieron despavoridos, pero Inuyasha saltó poniéndose delante de ellos.

‒ ¿Quién eres, y por qué nos atacas? ‒ preguntó pálido el jefe.

‒ Si la quieres la podrás poseer después de nosotros ‒ propuso otro de los hombres.

Escuché una escalofriante risa provenir de Inuyasha y acercarse más a los hombres que retrocedieron.

‒ Inuyasha déjalos ir ‒ pedí, ya no quería ver como mataba a esos desgraciados, tan solo quería estar en sus brazos y olvidar todo.

‒ Sabes mi hermosa perra que eso no lo haré, los mataré y luego continuaremos con nuestros planes ‒ aseguró. ‒ Miró a los hombres como escogiendo a su próxima víctima, uno de ellos orino cuando se paró es su frente. Se paró frente al jefe.

‒ Huelo el delicioso olor de mi compañera en ti ‒ aseguró mirándole con esos ojos penetrantes, el hombre saco su navaja y lo atacó, Inuyasha lo esquivo con facilidad y se lo arrebató.

‒ Dime Kagome, que parte quienes que le rebane para pagar por tocarte ‒ preguntó tenebrosamente.

‒ ¡Ya basta Inuyasha!, para o diré tu palabra favorita ‒ amenacé.

‒ Hazlo y te dejaré para que terminen con lo que iniciaron ‒ amenazó.

Pelee contra el peso muerto del hombre, hasta que por fin pude levantarme acomodé bien mi vestido y me acerqué lentamente a él.

‒ No se acerque a esa bestia señorita la matará ‒ pronuncio uno de los hombres por lo que desvié la mirada en su dirección.

‒ Aquí las únicas bestias son ustedes, cerdos ‒ agregué.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y puse mis manos en sus mejillas.

‒ Inuyasha reacciona ‒ supliqué besando sus labios.

‒ Kagome ‒ susurró, ‒ Esa hermosa marca en tu cuello advierte que eres mía y sabes muy bien que tocar a una hembra marcada se paga con la muerte ‒ expuso.

El jefe agarró el arma que tenía otro de sus aliados y disparó. Inuyasha me agarró de la cintura y dio un salto esquivándolo.

‒ Lo acepto cachorrito, el único que me tocó es él que tiene el arma, mátalo y deja libre a los demás pedí a lo que asintió, de un solo movimiento lo asesinó.

‒ Ustedes no dirán nada de lo que pasó ésta noche, si lo hacen volveremos por ustedes y lo torturaremos hasta la muerte ‒ afirmé en un tono lúgubre en el que ni yo sabía que podía amenazar ‒ Ahora vayan ordené, los vi correr a una velocidad Inhumana.

‒ Me excita compañera cuando amenazas, ven y tortúrame ‒ pidió con una sonrisa.‒Sentía mi interior quemarme.

‒ ¿Qué me pasa Inuyasha?, me siento rara – pregunté tocando mi vientre.

‒ Es que tendrás tu primer celo – aseguró acercándoseme, ‒ necesitamos encontrar un lugar más intimo, no quiero más interrupciones ‒ expuso.

Subí a su espalda y lo guié a un hotel cercano, cuando estuvimos cerca me bajé y abrí mi cartera sacando un lente de sol y se lo entregué.

‒ Póntelo, entraremos y tus ojos cachorrito llaman mucho la atención ‒ susurré a lo que asintió. Entramos era un lugar muy bonito, pero era lo último que me importaba en éste momento, llegue a la recepción.

‒ Una Suite Matrimonial – pedí rudamente, Inuyasha estaba impaciente y yo no estaba mejor. ‒ Tecleó lentamente en su ordenador, levantó la mirada y devoró con ella a mi compañero.

‒ Por kami, podría dejar de mirar como una maldita perra en celo a mi marido y darme la llave ‒ expuse frustrada. ‒ Sentí el miembro caliente de mi compañero a mi espalda.

‒ Me encanta cuando te pones brava ‒ musitó antes de clavar sus dientes en la marca a lo que jadee.

‒ Por cuánto tiempo lo necesita ‒ preguntó gélida.

‒ Por 5 días respondió Inuyasha con voz gutural que me hizo mojarme aún más.

La joven lo tecleo nuevamente, ya pensaba seriamente dejarla inconsciente y robarle una de sus llaves, miré el reloj que estaba sobre la cabeza de mi verdugo, faltaban aún 10 min para la media noche, yo sentí que moriría si pasaba un minuto más.

‒ Sabes los periodos de celo de las hembras son más intensos, tu exquisito aroma me tortura, ya no pienses en nada excitante, o te forzaré aquí mismo ‒ aseguró y yo rogaba por que cumpliera su amenaza.

‒ Yo no puedo tener celo Inuyasha, yo soy humana ‒ agregue como si eso lo explicaba todo. A lo que negó con la cabeza.

‒ Eres mi hembra Kagome, por ello para satisfacerme en época de apareamiento, la marca también te pone en celo ‒ explicó. ‒ Mira tú marca perra, la luna ya no es morada se está volviendo azul, cuando esté completamente azul obedecerás a tus instintos ‒ aseguró embistiéndome.

‒ Son 45.000 yen ‒ pronunció la recepcionista. Con la mano temblorosa lo abrí mi bolso y lo pagué (regalo de bodas jejeje).

‒ Cuarto 210 del 3er piso ‒ agregó.

Agarré las llaves y caminé apresurada hacia el ascensor, siendo seguida por Inuyasha. Apreté el botón para llamar al ascensor, que nunca llegaba, cuando llegó y se abrió la puerta subí apresurada siendo perseguida por mi compañero una vez que se cerró las puertas, me acerqué hacía él y lo besé bruscamente, metí mi lengua en su boca y mordí sus labios a lo que jadeo, subió mis piernas a sus caderas y me pego contra la pared, apreté en el tablero el botón 3 y subimos cuando las puertas se abrieron Inuyasha caminó con migo a cuestas, busqué con la mirada el 210 y lo abrí dificultosamente.

Entramos Inuyasha me lanzó contra la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, cerró la puerta y la trancó

‒ No escaparás de mí ‒ aseguró, yo lo último que pensaba era en escapar.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me tomó por las caderas rudamente sentí el filo de sus garras por lo que jadee.

‒ Quiero mi paga ‒ aseguró pasando sus colmillos por mi vientre.

‒ Tómame como desees ‒ Agregue. ‒ Rasgo mi vestido, también mi ropa interior, sentí en la marca una punzada. Saqué su pantalón, y rompí su remera, no sé de donde obtuve tanta fuerza, pasé mis uñas por su pecho y lo mordí en el hombro, me estiró y me puso en cuatro patas sobre la cama.

‒ Hazlo Inuyasha, hazlo ‒ supliqué, ‒ sentí su miembro entrar en mi interior, y como me embestía salvaje yo gemía y me empujaba contra su miembro, tomé la cabecera de la cama como soporte y me empujaba más rápido contra su miembro, lo sentía ir más adentro.

‒ Más rápido perra ‒ ordenó jadeante impactando su mano por mi glúteo de una manera suave pero deliciosa.

Yo gemía y me retorcía como nunca pensé hacerlo, sentí sus garras descendiendo por mi vientre, descendiendo hasta llegar a mi clítoris lo acariciaba de una manera frenética, sus garras pinchaban mis pliegues se sentía exquisito. Retiró su mano y escuché como escupía algo quise mirar pero no podía, abandonó mi interior y volví a sentir el calor en mis entrañas, me embistió brutal por el ano mientras metía dos de sus dedos en mi coño y los empujaba hasta el fondo, rudo y firme.

‒ Ahhhh…Inuya…ahhhh….me retorcía y me empujaba contra él y ¿aullé? Cuando terminé en su mano.

Sacó sus dedos.

‒ Lámelos perra ‒ ordenó, giré mi cabeza y succioné sus dedos mirando sus ojos, el centro se había vuelto un verde brillante.

Sentí como abandonaba mi ano y me estiró dejándome con las piernas tocando el suelo y desde mi cadera para arriba en la cama, se arrodillo en el suelo, abrió mis piernas y metió hondo dos de sus dedos, los retorcía en mi interior rápido y profundo sentía mi orgasmo próximo sentí su boca succionar mi clítoris y esparcí mi esencia en su boca a lo que gruño y lamio salvaje.

‒ Tu sabor es adictivo ‒ aseguró. ‒ Me levanté quedando parada sobre el piso, puse mis pies sobre sus hombros y presioné para que se acueste en el suelo pero no lo hizo.

‒ ¿Quieres jugar perra? ‒ preguntó, ‒ con su sola voz sentía que tendría otro orgasmo.

‒ ¿Me deseas cachorro? ‒ susurré a lo que asintió efusivo, ‒ lamió mis pies, que los tenía apoyados en su hombro, subió por mi pierna su lengua rasposa era deliciosa, agarró mis glúteos y los apretó rompiendo levemente con sus garras la piel.

‒ Muérdeme compañera, bebe de mi sangre, ven y márcame como tuyo ‒ ordenó jadeante. Lo empuje por los hombros dejándolo acostado.

‒ Osuwari ‒ pronuncie y sentí como impactaba su espalda contra el suelo.

‒ Juegas sucio ‒ jadeo ‒ ya te lo cobraré ‒ aseguró

Agarré con mis dientes su pezón y lo estiré por lo que gruñó, no me era suficiente quería más de su cuerpo, más de sus gemidos, pasé mi lengua por su vientre hasta su ombligo, tomé su miembro en mis manos estaba caliente y rojo.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, había terminado el efecto del conjuro, antes de poder sentarlo nuevamente me empujó rudamente contra el piso, por lo que jadee era exquisito su poder, se posicionó sobre mi y entro en un embiste poderoso aferré mis piernas a sus caderas, agarró mis caderas con sus manos y la elevó del suelo, entraba y salía de mi interior a un ritmo increíble y con una fuerza que parecería podría destrozarme, pero me sentía en el paraíso.

‒ Aúllo y derramó su semilla en mi interior arqueando la espalda hacía atrás. ‒ Aproveché su estado de "debilidad" y salí debajo de su cuerpo entre al baño y tranqué la puerta, me senté sobre la mesada de azulejo que estaba al costado del lavamanos.

‒ Ven aquí, no escaparas ‒ escuché la hermosa voz de mi compañero por lo que sonreí.

‒ Ya terminó por hoy ‒ aseguré riendo ‒ Ummm…aún tengo deseos, pero mi compañero está agotado ‒ aseguré en un tono juguetón ‒ ummmm… estoy llena de su semilla ‒ jadee acariciando mi sexo, bien sabía que él lo escuchaba todo.

‒ Ven aquí mi perra ‒ ordenó, y sentí la marca quemándome nuevamente, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. ‒ Maldito ‒ susurré.

‒ Yo soy tu macho, entiende que eres mía ‒ aseguró, y tienes que complacerme ‒ agrego sonriendo sádicamente.

Salté sobre él y enganche mis piernas a sus caderas, lo metí en mi interior, me depositó contra la pared del baño mientras me embestía hasta el fondo. Lo mordí en el hombro con toda mi fuerza sentí el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi boca y lamí la herida que sangraba levemente.

‒ Ahhh…me encantas ‒ aseguró mordiéndome un pezón a lo que arquee mi espalda. ‒ Me retorcía contra su miembro como una posesa, lo sentía caliente y mojado.

Me llevo nuevamente a la cama y me bajó sin ninguna delicadeza abandonando mi interior.

‒ Te enseñaré que de mí no puedes escapar ‒ Aseguró. ‒ Lo miré impaciente.

‒ Castígame, ven ‒ pedí poniéndome en cuatro patas sobre la cama como sabía que le gustaba, ‒ gatee sobre la cama alejándome de él.

Sentí como era jalada desde las caderas y entraba en mí en un embiste salvaje por lo que grité.

‒ ¡Si perra!, grita, suplica y seré más benevolente. ‒ lo escuche decir jadeante.

‒ Sigue, sigue, ahhh…, Inu, ahh ‒ me retorcía, sentía sus manos impactando contra mis glúteos fuerte y me excitaba tenerlo tan descontrolado.

‒ Dime que te complazco ‒ pidió.

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ aseguré, aumentó el ritmo ya sentía en mi interior una acumulación de calor en mi vientre.

‒ Nunca me dejaras ‒ siempre estarás dispuesta para que tu compañero te posea ‒ ordenaba jadeante.

Mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo, jamás lo sentí embestirme con tanta fuerza.

Grité y me sacudí al llegar a un orgasmo glorioso, bajé las caderas y me retorcí, pero Inuyasha las levantó nuevamente y continuó sus embistes. Me sentía muy sensible, me retorcía a cada embiste por Kami que mi sexo estaba ardiendo, sacó su miembro por completo y lo metió rudo, jamás pensé que se pudieran tener tantos orgasmo.

‒ Eres Exquisita, me gusta tenerte así para mí ‒ jadeaba. Sentí como se derramaba en mi interior y me mordía en la marca, ‒ amaba que lo hiciera, me sentía suya, soltó mis caderas y caí respirando dificultosamente sobre la cama.

Alce la vista y quede impresionada, era hermoso con el cabello desordenado, su exquisito cuerpo desnudo, su miembro seguía erecto y sonrió.

‒ Te cansaste compañera, recién empezamos a divertirnos ‒ aseguró mientras acariciaba mi sexo a lo que jadee.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Ok. En el original lo había escrito y al pasarlo en Word lo saltee por lo que les pido mil disculpas, Inu usaba una gorra negra, y cubierto sus hermosas orejitas con un tapón de oídos, por lo que al pedirle Kag. Que nadie vea sus ojos, los tuvo que cerrar, dejándolo como ciego, con una mala audición, por ello no se percató cuando Kag. Salió a buscarlo y pues su olfato lo tiene atontado con tantos olores de ésta época jejeje (escusas, excusas), pero bueno así lo veo.

¿Cómo la encontró?, pues con él llamado de la marca jejeje, ¿muchos interrogantes no?, igual espero que hayan disfrutado el capi.

Mizune - Mei


	17. Chapter 17

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 17

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Este capi se lo dedico a mi primita querida, gracias por leer y por el apoyo de siempre, también por el hermoso regalo, me alegró el día y me inspiró para escribir éste capi que fue lo primero que escribí en sus páginas T.Q**_

Kagome´s POV-

La habitación era un caos, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, jamás siquiera supuse que la etapa de celo sería tan intensa, aún ardía en deseos, lo necesitaba adentro de mí, pero mi cuerpo pedía sueño y comida urgente. En las últimas 11 horas lo habíamos hecho en todas las posiciones que sabía y otras que ni siquiera imaginaba que se podía.

‒ ¿Qué pasa compañera, ya no me deseas? ‒ Preguntó triste Inuyasha pasando sus garras por mi espalda. Por lo que giré la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano me senté sobre la cama, y puse mis manos en su rostro.

‒ Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Inuyasha, yo te amo y te desearé por siempre ‒ expliqué, el me miró interrogante.

‒ ¿Porque ya no me dejas poseerte? ‒ Preguntó con su voz ronca.

‒ Estoy cansada Inuyasha, como tú siempre me lo dices soy una débil humana, necesito comer y dormir ‒ Expliqué.

‒ Duerme compañera, entraré a bañarme ‒ aseguró ronco lo vi pararse y dirigirse al baño.

Me cubrí con la manta y al instante caí en un sueño profundo.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha entró al baño abrió el grifo de agua fría.

‒ Maldito híbrido, consientes mucho a tu compañera ‒ se regañaba a si mismo mirando su reflejo en el espejo ‒ ve y tómala es su deber complacerte ‒ agregó serio luego suspiró.

Entró al agua y cerró los ojos para tranquilizar sus instintos, pero ahora ni el agua fría funcionaba, se quedó un rato más tratando de bajar "su temperatura corporal", pero como no funcionaba salió y suspiró frustrado.

Se dirigió a la habitación y detalló el rostro de Kagome durmiendo.

‒ _¿Cuánto tendré que esperar, 1 hora o 2 serán suficientes?_ ‒Pensaba mirándola ‒ _no podré esperar más de eso _‒ aseguró.

Detalló con la mirada la habitación buscando algo con que distraerse mientras esperaba, observó la caja que muestra imágenes y la prendió. Se sentó al borde de la cama para mirar pero el señor contando sobre un asesinato no llamaba para nada su atención, por lo que cambió el canal mostrando un canal de cocina.

‒ _¿A quien podría interesarle algo tan aburrido?_ ‒ pensó, cambiando nuevamente encontrando una película sobre samurái, lo que llamó su atención se acomodó y lo miró interesado pero no duró 5 minutos el gusto pues cuando el samurái beso a la joven que había rescatado, el suspiró frustrado y lo cambió.

‒Kuso, hasta ese samurái patético puede besar a su hembra ‒ expuso mirándola, Kagome se acomodó poniéndose de costado y soltando un suspiro de placer.

Inuyasha cambio nuevamente la imagen encontrando un canal porno, miró atónito la imagen y lo apagó rápido como si fuera un pecado, observó preocupado en dirección a su compañera

‒ Eres una bruja compañera ‒ aseguró en un susurro ‒ discúlpame pero no aguanto más ‒ se excusó. Levando la manta y se acostó pegando su pecho contra la espalda de Kagome.

Lamió la marca lentamente y ella se retorció contra su miembro jadeando, se frotó contra su entrada.

‒ Tú duerme ‒ Ordenó y se adentró en su interior en un embiste lento metiéndose completo, Kagome soltó un leve gemido y él quedó estático ¿temeroso?, lo sacó y volvió a embestirla lentamente pasó una mano por su cintura colocándola en su vientre y siguió los embistes, ella gemía débilmente pero aún no despertaba, aumento el ritmo y ahogó un aullido al llenarla con su esencia. Sacó su miembro lentamente recibiendo un suspiro de protesta por lo que sonrió.

La empujó levemente por los hombros dejándola acostaba boca abajo, levantó levemente su cuerpo con una mano bajo su vientre y colocó una almohada abajo del mismo, se arrodillo a su espalda y entró nuevamente, jadeó al sentirse succionado por el sexo de su hembra, la embistió sin descanso ella solo gemía, la tomó por las caderas y continuó sus embistes.

‒ Eres adictiva perra ‒ susurró y continuó en su asalto derramó toda su semilla en el interior de su hembra y sonrió feliz.

Salió lentamente de su interior, la cubrió nuevamente con la manta y se fue al baño, tomó otra ducha y volvió a la habitación.

‒ Compañera despierta ‒ ordenó y Kagome se removió entre las sabanas, abrió los ojos y lo miró desnudo embelesada.

‒ ¿Cómo conseguimos comida en ésta época? ‒preguntó Inuyasha rudo.

‒ Podríamos pedirlo por teléfono ‒ recomendó buscando el teléfono con la mirada pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

‒ Tendremos que bajar al restaurante ‒ dijo.

‒ Tú no puedes ‒ expuso serio.

‒ ¿Por qué no podría? ‒ preguntó enojada. Inuyasha se agacho dándole a la azabache un hermoso perfil de su trasero por lo que ella lo miró excitada.

‒ Por ésto ‒ contestó pasándole los restos de su vestido y ropa interior.

‒ ¿Qué haremos? ‒ preguntó histérica Kagome.

‒ Iré yo ‒ aseguró ‒ mi pantalón sobrevivió a tu ataque ‒ agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

‒ Tú no me dejarás sola Inuyasha ‒ expuso seria.

‒ ¿Y cómo iras, desnuda? ‒ Preguntó Inuyasha irónico.

Cuando Kagome iba a responder, se escuchó dos toques en la puerta.

‒ ¿Quién es? ‒ preguntó Kagome interrogante.

‒ Debo limpiar la habitación señora ‒ Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.

‒ Vístete en él baño y ponte el anteojo ‒ Pidió Kagome empujándole en esa dirección.

Kagome se cubrió con la sabana y abrió la puerta apenada, observando a una hermosa mujer con la ropa de servicio empujando un carro con implementos de limpieza.

‒ ¿Puedo pasar? ‒preguntó.

‒ Si ‒ contestó Kagome dándole paso.

‒ ¿Te podría pedir un favor? ‒ preguntó Kagome.

‒ Claro ‒ contestó, mientras estiraba las sabanas de la cama.

‒ Nos podrías trae algo de comer ‒ preguntó mirándola.

‒ Lo siento señora, me controlan mucho y tengo muchas habitaciones que limpiar aún ‒ contestó apenada mirando a Kagome.

‒ Está bien, y no tendrías una ropa extra que me puedas vender ‒ preguntó entusiasmada.

‒ De hecho tengo uno que se lo puedo regalar, si no le importa como sea ‒ ofreció con una sonrisa.

‒ No claro que no importa, hoy no estoy nada exigente ‒ expuso feliz Kagome. La joven sacó de una mochila negra la prenda y se la pasó.

‒ ¡Kami! ‒ exclamó horrorizada al mirar la ropa.

‒ Es lo único que tengo, puede ponérselo e ir a la tienda del hotel a comprar algo más decente, o se lo podría comprar yo cuando termine mi turno dentro de 3 horas ‒ propuso ante una Kagome que observaba la ropa incrédula.

‒ ¿Tú usaste ésta ropa? ‒ Preguntó mirándola.

‒ jajajaja, si en una fiesta de disfraces anoche ‒ Comentó ‒ pruébalo te quedará bien ‒ aseguró ‒ si quieres también tengo las medias red y él zapato rojo ‒ ofreció.

‒ ¿De qué te fuiste disfrazada? ‒ preguntó interesada.

‒ De callejera ‒ contestó levantando el hombro en señal de despreocupación. Kagome miró la ropa era una falda de látex negro que con suerte taparía todo el glúteo y un top del mismo material color rojo.

‒ Mejor no tiene aguja e hilo que me prestes ‒ preguntó rogando que dijera que sí.

‒ No ‒ contestó mientras se preparaba para limpiar el piso.

‒ Inuyasha te voy a matar ‒ comentó en un susurro que no paso inadvertido para Inuyasha.

‒ ¿Qué hice para que me quieras matar compañera? ‒ preguntó Inuyasha divertido saliendo del baño y recibiendo la mirada lujuriosa de la mujer de servicio por lo que suspiró agotado.

‒ Te conseguiré algo de comer ‒ aseguró

‒ ¿Y cómo lo harás, cazando? ‒ preguntó Kagome enojada.

‒ Y tu como bajarás ¿desnuda? ‒ preguntó recorriéndola con una mirada lujuriosa, aunque la joven no lo notó, Kagome sintió la exquisita corriente por todo su cuerpo.

‒ Si es necesario lo haré ‒ contestó desafiándola.

‒ Inténtalo perra y atente a las consecuencias ‒ advirtió con una voz ronca.

‒ Inuyasha pasas esa puerta y te buscaré por todo el hotel desnuda ‒ amenazó antes de dirigirse al baño.

‒ No le prestes atención, las mujeres somos así ‒ murmuró sensual la joven posando sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Inuyasha masajeándolo.

‒ Aparta tus manos de mi cuerpo humana si no quieres que los despedace ‒ amenazó frió Inuyasha alejándose de la joven que no podía creer su rechazo.

‒ Kagome ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Inuyasha.

‒ Si, salgo enseguida ‒ gritó Kagome.

‒ ¿Necesitas ayuda? ‒ preguntó lujurioso ‒ Estoy a tu entera disposición ‒ se ofreció.

Kagome abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Inuyasha con la boca abierta.

‒ No es necesario ya estoy lista ‒ susurró dándole un beso en el rostro ‒ ¿Nos vamos? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Tú no bajaras vestida así ‒ protestó.

‒ ¿Por qué no, no te gusta? ‒ preguntó danto una vuelta mostrándose.

‒ ¡Kuso! ‒ exclamó ‒ eres una perra malvada ya te castigaré cuando estemos solos ‒ aseguró con una sonrisa.

Kagome calzó sus zapatos, agarró su cartera y lo miró.

‒ Vamos ‒ propuso

‒ Tu no saldrás de aquí con esas ropas ‒ aseguró.

‒ Quiero ver como lo impides ‒ lo retó e Inuyasha sonrió de una manera escalofriante que no agradó para nada a la azabache. Se acercó lentamente.

‒ Aléjate Inuyasha ‒ ordenó, el amplió más su sonrisa.

‒ ¿Me temes compañera? ‒ preguntó arrogante.

‒ No te temo ‒ aseguró ‒ ahora apártate o diré tu palabra favorita y correré ‒ aseguró mirándolo.

‒ Tu no pasarás esa puerta si yo no lo quiero, tu eres mía y haces lo que yo ordeno ‒ afirmó sádico.

‒ Inuyasha deja de comportarte como un niño ‒ expuso la azabache, le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la puerta pero fue lanzada contra la cama quedando abajo del cuerpo del hanyou que sonreía con suficiencia.

‒ Déjame Inuyasha ‒ ordenó golpeándolo en el pecho ‒ a lo que él reía burlonamente.

‒ Golpea más duro compañera ‒ comentó ‒ Kagome le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna y salió de la prisión.

‒ De eso ni tú eres inmune ‒ expuso antes de pararse y caminar agarró la manija de la puerta pero antes de girarla sintió la lengua de Inuyasha en la marca por lo que gimió.

‒ Ven con migo ‒ ordenó ofreciéndole una mano que ella tomó y fue jalada por un Inuyasha furioso hacia el baño.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y puso la tranca.

‒ Vas a aprender Kagome por las malas a obedecerme ‒ aseguró.

‒ Arrodíllate ‒ ordenó a lo que ella negó con la cabeza ‒ Hazlo perra o saldré y mataré a cada uno de los humanos de éste lugar ‒ amenazó.

Kagome se arrodilló en su frente temblaba de pies a cabeza, ahora se sentía aterrada, temía que la golpeara alzó la mirada esperando lo que vendría y cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha se sacó el pantalón y se acercó.

‒ Lámelo perra ‒ ordenó ‒ Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante. ‒ mételo en tu boca ‒ volvió a ordenar ronco y ella asintió temerosa. Agarró su miembro y lo metió en la boca hasta la mitad, él la empujó por la cabeza metiendolo más profundo. Kagome sintió arcadas por lo que lo quitó y tosió.

‒ Hazlo otra vez perra ‒ ordenó ‒ aprenderás a respetarme como tu macho, tu no me puedes atacar así ‒ aseguró furioso.

‒ Perdóname ‒ pidió Kagome antes de meterlo por completo en su boca y pasar su lengua por la longitud antes de sacarlo. Los succionó más duro y más profundo, acariciando sus piernas con una mano y con la otra agarrando la base de su miembro presionándolo, cuando su boca subía, alzaban la mano y succionaba la punta de una manera ruda. Inuyasha aguantaba estoico los gemidos que su cuerpo le pedía lanzar.

Lo succionó más frenéticamente hasta la base soltando gemidos de placer ‒ perdóname susurraba y lo lamía lo metió en su boca, escuchó un gemido ronco y sintió un sabor raro inundar su boca. Inuyasha retiró su miembro rápidamente y derramó el resto de su semilla en el piso. Kagome alzó la vista mirándolo fijamente.

‒ Ven ‒ pidió ofreciéndole una mano lo que ella aceptó ‒ Nunca más me golpees así, no te quise hacer daño perdóname ‒ pidió preocupado tocando su rostro.

‒ No lo hiciste compañero ‒ aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa, tienes razón yo soy tuya si no te gusta que salga vestida así debí entender ‒ expuso a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

‒ Son solo estúpidos miedos, es que tu eres una hembra hermosa, yo sólo soy un híbrido, pero no quiero que te intereses por otro macho mejor que yo ‒ murmuró.

‒ Te amo Inuyasha ‒ aseguró ‒ no quisiera estar con nadie más ‒ aseguró.

Inuyasha la besó lentamente lamió el resto de su esencia que había manchado su rostro por lo que ella jadeo. Se escuchó la protesta del estómago de Kagome, Inuyasha sonrió.

‒ Vamos a almorzar compañera y luego vengamos por la reconciliación ‒ musitó pícaro.

Inuyasha se vistió apresurado y Kagome lavó sus manos, salieron del baño encontraron la habitación impecable, la joven los miró y sonrió.

‒ Limpiaré el baño y me marcho ‒ aseguró

Ambos asintieron sonrojados.

‒ Gracias por la ropa ‒ murmuró Kagome antes de abandonar la habitación.

‒ Las parejas son cada vez más raras ‒ comentó la joven antes de entrar al baño.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Perdónenme por abandonar tantos días, jeje, en realidad no fue mi intención pero el hombre propone y dios dispone. Primero fueron obligaciones familiares, y luego un horrible banco en mi cabeza, por lo que les pido disculpas y paciencia, trataré de no tardar tanto en las próximas actualizaciones.

Mizune - Mei


	18. Chapter 18

**Dominando a un Inu-hanyou**

**Capitulo 18**

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Kagome`s POV-

Me sentía avergonzada todas las personas se daban vuelta y nos miraban, los entendía si yo estuviera en su lugar también miraría y me mofaría de su falta de pudor, yo vestida como callejera e Inuyasha con el torso descubierto no era algo que se pudiera pasar desapercibido. Las mujeres lo recorrían comiéndolo con la mirada y los hombres me miraban de una manera nada discreta.

– Inuyasha volvamos al cuarto – rogué retrocediendo un paso, es que me sentía en una película de terror, nos miraban como zombis buscando su comida lo que me daba mucho miedo.

– Quieren tomarte compañera, es que tu olor llama a poseerte – explicó roncamente pasando sus garras por mi estómago descubierto.

– Pero solo es así para ti – susurré jadeante a lo que Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

– Un Youkai puede oler una perra en celos a kilómetros, pero un humano también lo percibe y se descontrola en presencia de una, y tu tienes un trasero en verdad tentador – comentó burlón.

Caminé unos pasos enojada todo esto de la marca, la época de celos era culpa suya y él se burlaba de mí, miré a mis costados buscando por donde escapar pero encontré que todas las personas habían hecho un círculo en torno a nosotros. Corrí hacía uno de los costados donde solo habían mujeres. Inuyasha caminó atrás mío.

– Osuwari – pronuncié molesta ahora lo último que quería era escucharlo.

Al pasar rompiendo el círculo sentí unas manos en mis glúteos por lo que solté un grito y corrí alterada rumbo al ascensor apreté el botón para llamarlo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron desistí de huir por este medio al ver a dos hombres en el interior quienes me miraron lascivamente, por lo que corrí rumbo a las escaleras ascendí a una velocidad increíble, cuando llegué al segundo piso lo detallé buscando una tienda de ropa, al encontrarlo me dirigí a ésta, tomé el primer pantalón deportivo y una remera bastante grande que no dejaba ver nada de mi cuerpo. Me acerqué al probador, me vestí y miré mi reflejo complacida al espejo.

– Así nadie me mirará – comenté segura.

Salí feliz de la tienda y me dirigí al baño, al entrar fui "atacada" por un anciano mayor que mi abuelo, ni siquiera estaba erecto su miembro pero el me apretaba contra la puerta del baño y me manoseaba diciéndome obscenidades.

– _Kami no funcionó_ – pensé frustrada, lo empujé y salí corriendo nuevamente. Todos estos años en el Sengoku habían servido de mucho, al menos mi resistencia física era mejor, aún así mi cuerpo pedía urgente descanso.

– ¿Que haré? – me pregunté desesperada mirando atenta hacia mis costados para que no me atacaran por sorpresa – _mi aroma_ – pensé y me dirigí a un local de venta de perfumes.

– Hola quiero el perfume más fuerte que tenga y que no sea muy costoso – pedí jadeando con la respiración entrecortada, la vendedora me miró interrogante – perfume barato y de fuerte aroma – repetí a lo que asintió. Trajo un perfume de apariencia ordinaria grande y con una tapa giratoria de un color amarillo oscuro, lo destapó y me lo entregó.

– Este cuesta 3.500 yens, es de 500ml, es el más económico que poseo – explicó. Lo acerqué a mi nariz tenía un olor apestoso, inclusive me irritó la nariz y estornudé pero era lo que necesitaba.

– Me lo llevo – pronuncié feliz – saqué el dinero de mi bolsa y se lo pasé – podría pasar a su baño un minuto – pedí mirándola suplicante, ya no quería encontrarme con nadie del sexo masculino por lo que no quería ir al otro baño.

– Claro, pasa – concedió y se lo agradecí con una radiante sonrisa.

Entre y me saqué toda la ropa destapé el perfume y lo derrame en mi cuello, fui esparciéndolo por mis senos, debajo de mis brazos, por mis piernas y mi espalda, abrí el lavamanos y lave mi sexo para luego derramarle también el apestoso perfume ¡sí! Estaba desesperada use medio litro de perfume en mi cuerpo, actualmente me podían catalogar de zorrino en realidad apestaba, pero yo estaba feliz, me vestí y salí a pasos apresurados.

– Gracias – musité al pasar al lado de la vendedora quien cubrió su nariz con sus dedos por lo que sonreí feliz.

Me dirigí al restaurante me atendió un joven que hizo mueca de asco.

– Quisiera que me llevaran almuerzo y cena a la habitación 210 desde hoy, como ya son las… – comenté mirando el reloj – 8:45, hoy solo será la cena, pero mañana hasta el miércoles esperaré ambos – pedí a lo que asintió. Pagué la totalidad de la deuda y me dio un papel donde figuraba todo el servicio pagado por lo que sonreí y me dirigí al ascensor, las 2 señoras que estaban en el interior bajaron una vez que subí, sospecho que fue por mi olor, subí al tercer piso, abrí mi habitación y la encontré vacía.

– ¿Dónde estará Inuyasha? – me pregunté en un susurro… lo esperé sentada en la cama unos minutos hasta que escuché dos toques en la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunté.

– Servicio a la habitación – se escuchó una voz masculina por lo que sonreí…me levanté y abrí la puerta apresurada, recibí la comida y cerré la puerta, mi estómago rugió como aprobación al delicioso olor. Me senté en la cama y comí apresurada dos bolas de arroz.

– Delicioso – murmuré – te esperaré Inuyasha aunque no lo merezcas – musité y luego solté un suspiro, miré el ramen que había pedido, el pescado y las 4 bolas de arroz restantes aún tenía hambre por lo que me dirigí apresurada al baño para no devorarme todo a mi paso.

End Kagome`s POV-

Kagome se desvistió, abrió el grifo de agua fría, y entro suspirando complacida pasó el jabón lentamente por su piel, sus ojos los tenía cerrados y disfrutaba del suave golpe del agua contra su cuerpo, empezó a tararear una canción para tranquilizarse, nuevamente la marca ardía y su interior quemaba clamaba por el miembro de Inuyasha, acarició lentamente sus pliegues con su dedo.

– No, no lo haré – musitó para sí.

Inuyasha entró corriendo a la habitación, escaparse de humanas con deseos era más difícil que escapar del buen olfato de Sesshomaru, suspiró cansado y trancó la puerta. Buscó con la mirada a Kagome, escuchó su dulce voz tarareando una canción por lo que se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta despacio y la vio recostando su espalda por la pared con los ojos cerrados, se sacó su pantalón y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Kagome al sentir el miembro de Inuyasha contra su vientre jadeo y abrió los ojos, recordó como la había pasado abajo por lo que se enojó.

–Aléjate – jadeo…Inuyasha mordió levemente su hombro y pasó sus colmillos sensualmente por la marca dándole deliciosas corrientes por todo el cuerpo a Kagome quien gimió despacio. Recorrió sus garras por su costado descendiéndolo lentamente dejando una marca fina por su recorrido, sacó su lengua y contoneo con ésta su pezón.

– ¡Basta! – exclamo en un susurro débil…Inuyasha sonrió y succionó su pezón lentamente, Kagome recostó su cabeza por el azulejo y disfrutó del delicioso contacto de su lengua caliente en contraste con el agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo.

– _No puedo ser tan débil y ceder tan fácilmente_ – se reprendió mentalmente…cuando soltó su pezón lo miró fijamente.

– Osuwari – pronunció Kagome por lo que Inuyasha cayó al suelo lastimándose su erección por lo que soltó un grito de dolor.

– Kagome te acostarás en el suelo – ordenó sobriamente – Kagome cumplió sin poder hacer otra cosa.

– ¿Por qué no puedo huir? – preguntó Kagome preocupada.

– Aún no te has dado cuenta cuando tu luna está azul tu eres más mía por ello tu cuerpo hace lo que yo ordene, yo soy tu macho – aseguró sádico incorporándose lentamente una vez que terminó el efecto del conjuro –Kagome lo miró atemorizada y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

– No me temas, nunca te golpearía – aseguró acercándose lentamente – aunque mereces nuevamente un castigo, ¿cuando entenderás que no me puedes lastimar? – agregó sonriendo.

Kagome sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre el suyo y apretó aún más fuerte sus ojos lo sintió entrar en su ano en un embiste bestial por lo que gritó de puro dolor, el quedó quieto en su interior.

– Basta, sácalo Inuyasha, ahh…sácalo duele – pidió Kagome sollozando y empujándolo por el pecho.

– ¿Duele perra? – preguntó siniestro.

– Si, sácalo por favor Inuyasha – pidió Kagome abriendo los ojos mirándolo fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos – Inuyasha se sintió un bastardo, quería hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que ella le provocó al sentarlo, su miembro aún dolía, pero ella lo había sentado muchas veces antes de seguro no sabía que ésta vez lo lastimaría, el sin embargo lo hizo con todas las intenciones de lastimarla, sacó lentamente y Kagome gemía y se retorcía de dolor, haber entrado así en seco en un embiste tan profundo había sido cruel, lo sacó por completo y sintió pánico al ver un hilito de sangre salir por el orificio.

Descendió su cabeza y lamió la sangre hasta eliminar todo rastro de ella, Kagome ya no sentía tanto dolor de hecho disfrutaba tenerlo así, su interior clamaba por tenerlo nuevamente, pero no se lo iba a pedir.

Inuyasha se percató del aroma de excitación de Kagome por lo que lamió su sexo lentamente estimuló su botón con su lengua, no quería hacerla llegar al éxtasis solo quería complacerla un poco por lo que recorrió sus pliegues deleitándose con sus jugos y alzo la cabeza besando su vientre, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Te amo compañera – aseguró Inuyasha – algunas veces lastimamos a quienes más amamos – susurró antes de girarla boca abajo, Kagome gritó por la sorpresa e Inuyasha se asustó.

– ¿Duele mucho aún? – Preguntó aterrado.

– No, solo me asusté – aseguró Kagome sonriendo le encantaba cuando Inuyasha era bipolar – sigue – pidió.

– Pon las palmas de tus manos contra piso y sujétate con tu brazos – pidió Inuyasha en un susurro. Kagome lo hizo, Inuyasha la levanto desde su vientre y se arrodilló entre sus piernas que quedaron suspendidas en el aire al costado de sus caderas (han jugado algunas vez el juego de la carretilla, es esa posición jejeje) se frotó contra su entrada y entró lentamente.

– Duele compañera – preguntó preocupado.

– No sigue – pidió Kagome en un gemido, Inuyasha la sostuvo con una mano desde el vientre y la otra la bajó hasta su clítoris y lo acarició lentamente con su nudillo la embestía casi imperceptiblemente temía lastimarla más aún. Sus embistes eran tan lentos que para Kagome resultaban torturosos, ella se retorcía en forma circular para que aumentara la fuerza pero él no se inmutaba y continuaba en el mismo ritmo.

– Más rápido Inuyasha – pidió en un susurro ronco…Aumentó tan solo un poco la fuerza de sus embistes, pero Kagome necesitaba más e Inuyasha también su labio estaba sangrando por morderlo para aguantar sus instintos.

– Necesito que me embistas duro compañero, hazlo, quiero sentirte hasta el fondo – rogó Kagome jadeante e Inuyasha la tomó por las caderas con ambas manos y la embistió con todo su deseo, gruñía y se adentraba en su hembra quien gritaba extasiada por sus embestidas.

– Si, así, sigue…ahí..Inuyasha – pedía en gemidos. Inuyasha bajo sus piernas de su cadera, la puso en cuatro patas, amaba tenerla así la sentía sumisa y eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Entró en su interior una vez y soltó un gruñido ronco esparciendo su semilla, en esa posición la sentía más estrecha, no se detuvo, la tomó con más fuerza de sus caderas y la embistió como trastornado, gemía entrecortadamente y gruñía. Bajó sus dos manos y estrujó con ellas sus dos senos rompiendo levemente su piel a lo que Kagome gimió, pasó sus garras en forma circular repetidas veces por sus pezones y Kagome gemía con más intensidad y arqueaba su espalda subió sus garras por su cuello y descendió nuevamente trazando una línea hasta su pezón, Kagome se sacudió y gritó el nombre de su compañero que la embestía incansable.

– Así mi perra amo cuando gritas mi nombre – afirmo jadeante embistiéndola más rápido y después soltó un aullido ensordecedor y terminó llenándola nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo tembló y sacó su miembro lentamente.

– ¿Estás bien Kagome, no te duele nada? – escuchó Kagome la voz del hanyou, ya no era esa voz gutural, sino esa que la enamoró desde la primera vez que la escuchó, giró la cabeza y conectó su mirada con esos dorados que tanto amaba por lo que sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él tambaleando levemente, lamió sus labios heridos para luego depositar un beso tierno en ellos, el la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente Inuyasha besando suavemente su hombro izquierdo.

– Mejor que nunca compañero – aseguró Kagome dándole un beso en el rostro. Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo, miró la marca una de las puntas ya estaba morada por lo que suspiró triste, Inuyasha se acercó y lamió la marca.

– Aún tenemos tres días, para divertirnos – susurró antes de clavar sus colmillos profundamente logrando que Kagome temblara extasiada.

xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx/

Continua…

Hola…sé que tomé la mala costumbre de tardar en subir la conti y yo como lectora las entiendo jejeje odiaba a muerte esperar tanto por un capi pero bueno me esfuerzo muchísimo para continuar y no hacerlas esperar. Esta vez fue culpa de mi bendito cumpleaños sábado y domingo no me pude acercar siquiera a mi computadora, lunes actualice mi otro fic, XD ya lo tenía escrito a mano y éste aun no lo había empezado siquiera, ayer mucho trabajo hasta el dolor de cabeza y bueno hoy ya cumplí con ustedes, espero que haya quedado al menos decente jejejeje, me costó un poco seguirlo.

Annie: Con gusto te ayudo con el lemon solo no tengo idea de cómo aceptarte, me siento honrada que te guste mi fic, si me envías un mensaje privado podríamos hablarlo mejor, no se si soy la indicada pues aún soy novata en esto pero lo intentaré con gusto.

A todas las que leen les agradezco sus comentarios son un motivo de alegría en mi vida.

N.A: Se acerca el Final. Y cuando amas en realidad todo parece bello hasta el dolor, anteayer mi marido se enojó y se mordió casi me arrancó un pedazo del hombro pero me encanta esa faceta suya jejejeje me ayudo a escribir este lemon con un poco de dolor, así que no me odien si no quedo muy bien ok.

Mizune - Mei


	19. Chapter 19

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 19

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Inuyasha´s POV-

Seis meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en estos meses no habíamos percibido la presencia de Naraku todos los integrantes del grupo se sentían aliviados pero para mí eso era una mala señal. Perseguíamos a los 7 guerreros pero nunca nos encontrábamos con ellos, solo con la devastación y muerte que provocaban.

Nuestros amigos nos encontraron en una posición "un poco comprometedora" dentro del pozo al volver, por lo que aclaré que marqué a Kagome, después de dos días de escuchar los chistes libidinosos de Miroku y sus "consejos" de cómo hacerla gozar finalmente nos felicitaron, por lo que podía dormir todas las noches con mi hembra entre mis brazos. Los aldeanos murmuraban sobre ella, pero nunca tuve el coraje de repetirle los comentarios despectivos, ella estaba contenta y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para también serlo.

Al regresar de la época de apareamiento le entregué a mi compañera el diario de Kikyou, se puso muy contenta y empezó a entrenar todas las tardes.

‒ ¿Vas a entrenar Kagome? ‒ pregunte observándola desde la rama de un árbol.

‒ ¡Sí! Tan solo me faltan tres lecciones ‒ comentó feliz con una radiante sonrisa.

‒ Te acompaño ‒ aseguré a lo que asintió.

Llegamos a un claro ella se puso en medio y yo me senté sobre una roca a una distancia prudente, en la tercera lección casi me purificó y ahí aprendí a alejarme. La miraba fascinado, cada día la veía más hermosa, ya conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, aun así quería seguir mi exploración; vi como realizaba un campo de energía y estiraba ambas manos hacia el frente, recitando un cántico inentendible, esperaba ansioso para ver lo que haría hasta que la escuche bufar por lo que reí divertido.

‒ De que te ríes baka ‒ gritó molesta.

‒Te ves hermosa enojada ‒ le devolví el grito por lo que se sonrojó.

Realizó nuevamente el campo de energía y unió sus manos, la vi cerrar los ojos y recitar su cantico, veía la energía acumularse en sus puños en forma de luz rosada hasta que lo lanzó en una esfera de energía impactando contra un árbol y derribándolo.

‒ _Nunca más la haré enojar_ ‒ pensé divertido, la veía respirar dificultosamente y luego debilitarse, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para sostenerla pero no llegue a tiempo y caí al suelo junto con ella.

‒ Te amo ‒ musito débilmente acariciándome el rostro por lo que sonreí.

‒ Y yo a ti ‒ aseguré antes de besarla. ‒ ummm, estas tan débil e indefensa que no te podrás defender si te atacan ‒ aseguré juguetonamente antes de desabotonar el primer botón de la camisa azul que traía puesta.

‒ Entonces gritaría para que me rescataran ‒ siguió mi juego con una hermosa sonrisa, desabotoné todos los botones, besé sus hombros mientras acariciaba su costado con mis garras logrando un exquisito gemido.

Escuché que realizaba un cántico por lo que levanté la cabeza y la miré interrogante y me asusté al ver su sonrisa de superioridad puso sus manos en el collar de cuentas.

‒ Paralízate ‒ ordenó ‒ en estos momentos me arrepentía de haberle dado el diario, no podía mover un solo musculo, se deshizo de la "prisión" de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y se paró frente a mí ‒ Mírame Inuyasha ‒ ordenó por lo que levante la cabeza y la miré intrigado. Kagome retiró lentamente su camisa, luego falda bailando sensualmente, amaba el contoneo de sus caderas y esa mirada pícara que ponía al exhibirse para mi, se despojó de su ropa intima lentamente rosando por su piel, mi miembro dolía al estar aprisionado contra el piso pero todo dolor valía la pena por estar con mi hembra.

Kagome caminó lentamente en mi dirección, olía su excitación y me tenía loco, me excitaba cuando se ponía dominante, lo sé suena un poco raro pero quería hacer lo que me pidiera, complacerla, ser su "esclavo", mi perra hacía juegos muy "divertidos" y amaba ser el protagonista de ellos.

‒ Levántate ‒ ordenó ‒ me levante lentamente mirándola expectante, ‒ Desnúdate lentamente ‒ pidió mirándome lujuriosa, sentí mis manos retirar mi hitoe, luego mi kosode tan lentamente que hasta me aburría esperar tanto, si pudiera me los quitaría hace bastante tiempo y ya entraría en su interior, pero mi cuerpo estaba a su completo dominio, y pues si a ella le gustaba así, así sería, al cabo de 5 minutos finalmente estaba completamente desnudo e impaciente.

‒ Tócate para mí ‒ pidió, sentí mis manos en mi torso se sentía raro ser acariciado por tus propias manos pero no era desagradable. ‒ No cachorrito tócate tu miembro ‒ pidió yo la miré horrorizado y más aún cuando sentí mis manos aprisionar la circunferencia de mi pene y presionarlo.

‒ ¿Qué haces perra? ‒ pregunte avergonzado.

‒ No hables ‒ ordenó ‒ hazlo más rápido ‒ pidió jadeante, sentí como mi mano aumentaba el ritmo, se sentía bien de hecho se sentía más que bien pero no creo que a mi perra le agrade saber que me gusta la sensación por lo que aguante los gemidos que mi cuerpo exigía, miré en dirección a mi hembra para pensar en otra cosa que no sea la deliciosa sensación que sentía y la vi con los ojos cerrados, pellizcándose un pezón con la mano derecha, mientras la otra mano la tenía en su sexo por lo que no pode evitar que un gemido abandonara mi boca.

‒ Ummmm… siii…disfrútalo amor ‒ murmuraba jadeante mientras se contoneaba contra su mano lentamente, verla tocarse y disfrutarlo sin inhibiciones hizo que aumentara voluntariamente la velocidad con la que acariciaba mi miembro mientras la miraba fijamente. Metió un dedo en su interior y con la otra mano acariciaba su botón lentamente, metió otro dedo y se acariciaba más rápidamente, ya sentí el calor en mi bajo vientre, no quería terminar, ¿si no era lo que quería?, ¿si se molestaba con migo por ello? ‒ pensaba desesperado.

‒ Inu…quiero verte derramar tu semilla, hazlo más rudo cachorrito ‒ pedía entre gemidos, córrete con migo ‒ pidió jadeante y soltó un alarido de placer, el olor al éxtasis de mi perra hizo que regara el césped con mi semilla gruñendo para soportar el grito contenido y respirando dificultosamente.

‒ Acuéstate boca arriba ‒ ordenó jadeante…mi cuerpo obedeció por si solo… sentí como mi Kagome se sentaba sobre mi cuello, el olor de su éxtasis tan cerca casi logra transformarme. ‒ Bébeme ‒ ordenó…pasé mi lengua lentamente y solté un suspiro de placer, su sabor cada día cambiaba y se volvía más adictivo y exquisito, succioné levemente su botón y eliminé todo rastro de sus jugos; se paró yo quería más de su sabor, recogí el sobrante de mis labios con mi lengua.

Bajó su cuerpo hasta llegar a mi miembro semi erecto lo metió por completo en su boca por lo que gemí, quería pedirle que se detuviera, no sabía cuánto tiempo me podría contener, lo sentía tan sensible era una "tortura" delicioso, pero no podía hablar por lo que solo me dediqué a gemir y a disfrutarlo, sacó mi miembro de su húmeda boca, sentí como me aprisionaba entre sus calientes senos y lo subía y bajaba, quería gritar y lo hice al terminar llenando su pecho y mentón con mi semilla, ella me miró fijamente y sonrió.

Kagome definitivamente estaba loca, pero así la amaba, la vi levantarse y sentí pánico ¿No me iría a dejar así desnudo y sin movilidad? ¿O sí?, Toda duda se disipó al sentirme dentro suyo en un embiste rudo que me hizo correrme con tan solo entrar en su interior, me retorcí en el suelo y temblé llenándola con mi semilla, alcé la cabeza con un esfuerzo sobre humano, la vi de espaldas a mi montándome lentamente aún con mi miembro semi‒erecto, ver sus glúteos y la unión de nuestros sexos, me puso duro nuevamente por lo que sonrió.

‒ ¿Quieres más mi cachorrito? ‒ preguntó juguetona, mientras movía en forma circular las caderas, y recostaba su torso sobre mis pierna, sentía mi miembro ser aprisionado en su interior por la contorción de su cuerpo, ya no lo puse soportar, me derramé en su interior nuevamente y dejé caer mi cabeza pesadamente al pasto respirando entrecortadamente.

‒ Amo sentir tu semilla caliente en mi interior, me siento tuya ‒ la escuché musitar jadeante, yo tan solo cerré los ojos para reposar, sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y como tocaba el collar. ‒ ahora ha de ser lo que fue siempre ‒ musitó. Y luego sentí su respiración acompasada sobre mi pecho, había sido una tarde de mucho desgaste de energía para mi hembra.

La voltee dejándola sobre el pasto y me paré me puse mi hakama y mi Kosode, la envolví con mi hitoe, la cargué en mis brazos y la subí al árbol.

‒ Duerme mi pequeña ‒ murmuré antes de besarle la frente, sentí su respiración acompasada y sonreí, Kami había sido bondadoso al dármela como compañera, la amaba y era tan dichoso por poder tenerla a mi lado, todo pesaba menos con ella junto a mí.

Dormimos toda la noche en el mismo árbol, más bien Kagome durmió yo solo la cuidaba, cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por el horizonte sentí la presencia de la anciana Kaede acercarse, olía a tristeza, a culpas, y a resignación, ya suponía lo que me diría aún así la esperé.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurró, bajé la mirada para darle a entender que la escuchaba.

‒ Kikyou ha muerto, también el guerrero Suikotsu ‒ informó (si desean saber cómo pueden leer un amor fuera de tiempo ahí explica mejor), tan solo asentí y la vi alejarse, abracé más fuerte a mi Kagome ella me daba tranquilidad.

Por primera vez en todos estos meses sentí la presencia de Naraku, finalmente se dejaba encontrar otra vez.

‒ Kagome despierta ‒ murmuré.

‒ Hummm… ‒ fue su respuesta en sueños.

‒ Despierta pequeña ‒ pedí zarandeándola un poco, solo se acomodó mejor en mi pecho y continúo con su inconsciencia por lo que baje del árbol y despertó desorientada.

‒ Vístete ‒ ordené agarrando sus ropas y pasándoselas… me miró interrogante y su aroma cambió a uno de tristeza últimamente experimentaba unos cambios de humor muy raros ‒ sentí la presencia de Naraku debemos reunirnos con Miroku y con Sango ‒ expliqué, se vistió apresuradamente, me pasó mi hitoe e me puse y la cargue en mi espaldas.

Llegamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ya nuestros amigos estaban listos para partir.

‒ ¿Lo sentiste monje? ‒ pregunté mirando a Miroku a lo que asintió serio.

‒ Partamos ahora ‒ ordené montaron en el lomo de Kirara y nos dirigimos a toda prisa a donde nos guiaba.

Sentía cada vez más cerca su presencia y también percibía su repugnante olor y ese olor a cadáveres que poseían los 7 guerreros.

‒ Tomen cuidado Miroku ‒ grite ‒ también están los 4 guerreros restantes con él ‒ advertí.

Cuando más nos acercábamos me sentía débil, mi visión estaba borrosa.

‒ ¡Kuso que me pasa! ‒ exclamé molesto, miré en dirección a mis amigos y vi a Kirara chocar por un campo de energía y caer convirtiéndose en una gatita y retorciéndose en el piso.

‒ Este es el monte de las ánimas, su esencia de demonio no les permite traspasarlo ‒ explicó Miroku.

‒ Iremos nosotros a… ‒ ponunció Miroku.

‒ No irán ‒ aseguré, sería mandarlos a una muerte segura y no lo haría. Kagome bajó y puso sus manos sobre el campo de energía mientras recitaba un conjuro, la parte del campo en donde Kagome tenía las manos por un momento se desvaneció luego volvió a su forma original.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ musitó mi compañera ‒ necesito que utilices Akai Tessaiga, (Colmillo de Acero Rojo) cuando te lo indique ‒ murmuró segura.

‒ Sí ‒ conteste poniéndome en posición de ataque, puso sus ambas manos sobre el campo, cerró los ojos y repitió su conjuro, todo su cuerpo se envolvió por una luz rosada que se extendía cubriendo la blanca del campo, vi una fisura blanca en el centro.

‒ Ahora Inuyasha ‒ la escuché jadear por lo que corté en ese punto destruyéndolo en un resplandor blanco.

‒ Lo has hecho muy bien compañera ‒ musité orgulloso besándole la frente, ella apoyó su peso contra mi pecho y la abracé.

‒ Aléjate de mi mujer perro rabioso ‒ se escuchó el grito de Kouga, por lo que sonreí con suficiencia ahora Kagome era mía y nadie más la podía tocar o sería cazado y exterminado por lo que las palabras de Kouga no valían nada.

Aspiró el aire y arrugó la nariz en señal de asco, miró fijamente el cuello de Kagome y se quedó en shock.

‒ Será mejor que te lleves a tu compañera lejos de aquí y la protejas ‒ musitó seguro.

‒ Pelearemos ‒ aseguró Kagome hablando jadeante.

‒ ¿Te encuentras bien? ‒ pregunté preocupado ella levantó el rostro y asintió.

‒ Vayanse ‒ ordenó Kouga por lo que me molesté.

‒ ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que debo hacer? Kagome es mi compañera, mía y yo decido que hacer y como cuidarla ‒ musité enojado.

‒ No te bastó solo con marcarla, también la dejaste preñada bestia ‒ comentó molesto dejandome pasmado.

‒ Ella... ella ¿tendremos un cachorro? ‒ pregunté feliz.

‒ Eres un baka bestia la luna de tu hembra está verde ‒ comentó e Inuyasha levantó su cuello para mirarlo y efectivamente lo estaba.

‒ Entremos ‒ gritó Miroku que no estaba al tanto de la conversación, ya no quería ir temía por mi compañera y ahora también por mi cachorro.

‒ Kagome vamos a tu…‒ no me dejo terminar mi pedido pues me miró enojada.

‒ Pelearemos, Inuyasha hoy mataremos al bastardo ese así no nos preocupamos más ‒ comentó eufórica por lo que la besé apasionadamente. Kouga hizo cara de asco.

Desvié la mirada al percatarme de la presencia de Sesshomaru, se acercaba veloz lo que me dio más seguridad, aunque odiaba admitirlo Sesshomaru es muy fuerte y sería de mucha ayuda si pelea de nuestro lado. Nos dirigimos temerosos al interior de la "morada" de Naraku olía el miedo de todos por lo que también lo sentía.

‒ Inuyasha iujuu, ya volviste por mi primor ‒ se escucho una voz chillona por lo que suspiré frustrado.

End Inuyasha´s POV-

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Siempre me molestó que Kagome solo luchara con sus flechas ella para mí es una persona con mucho poder espiritual escondido por lo que yo la entrené jejeje.

Annie jamás serás una molestia para mí de hecho me das el empuje que necesito para continuar pronto cada capítulo. Ok., podes mirar mis favoritos el que más me había gustado fue el Salto del demonio aunque los tres últimos capis no fueron tan intensos como esperé, un espíritu de Seducción; aunque tarde siglos y siglos la autora en actualizar; nacido de la noche; de esa no tengo ninguna crítica jejeje bueno solo que es una adaptación de un libro y muchas la consideran plagio y me gustan en general las historias de Eiko007 pues su one short un baño para no olvidar fue el primer fic que leí, me atrapo y busque más y más como una adicta hasta que encontré fanfiction y fue como encontrar el mayor tesoro para mí.

RinPink Susaiyajin te envié la solicitud pero con mi cuenta familiar soy un caso perdido con la tecnología creo que me odia pero de seguro recibiste Claudia K. no pienses que me he olvidado de ti jejeje si alguien me ayuda a crear una cuenta en el facebook con mi nombre de fanfiction se los agradecería inmensamente jejejeje.

Mizune - Mei


	20. Chapter 20

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 20

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Que les diré saqué de humor pues en mi mente retorcida jeje la historia sigue así y ya no lo pude cambiar, pues si espero a que milagro ocurra tardaría siglos en actualizar, espero que de igual manera lo terminen de leer, y diré no será trágico bueno al menos no de nuestro bando jejeje**_

Kagome´s POV -

La batalla había iniciado hace un par de horas, yo miraba estática la sangrienta escena, Renkotsu yacía muerto a unos pasos míos decapitado por su propio líder, haber intentado extraer el fragmento de Jakotsu que se encontraba herido gravemente por un ataque de Inuyasha le había costado la vida. Naraku tenía un nuevo cuerpo y estaba más poderoso que nunca, Sesshomaru lo atacaba con Tōkijin cortando sus tentáculos pero él los volvía a la normalidad y reía sádicamente.

Miroku yacía inconsciente, el veneno que corría en su sistema por haber adsorbido muchos insectos venenosos lo mantenía en ese estado. Sango apenas se mantenía en pie apoyando el peso de su cuerpo por su Hiraikotsu, peleaba contra el guerrero Ginkotsu más bien se defendía de los ataques feroces del gigante de acero quien se encontraba sin ningún rasguño.

‒ Kouga cuidado a tus espaldas ‒ grité al percatarme que uno de los tentáculos de Naraku se escabullía y se posicionaba tras suyo pero ya fue muy tarde pues este lo atrapó por el tobillo arrastrándolo por el suelo, para fusionarlo a su cuerpo maltrecho por los constantes ataques de Sesshomaru, rápidamente cerré mis ojos, realicé el campo de energía, uní mis manos en puño frente a mí y lancé la fuerza reunida impactando en el estómago de Naraku traspasándolo. No fue suficiente el poder reunido, pero la herida que causé ya no lo pudo volver a regenerar. Kouga aprovechó para soltarse del agarre utilizando sus garras y se alejó jadeante.

‒ Te mataré ‒ musitó Naraku, lanzándome un ataque yo tan solo cerré los ojos concentré mi poder espiritual, el tentáculo se desintegro al tocar mi cuerpo que brillaba. No podía regenerarse de mis ataques por lo que lancé constantes bolas de energía, pero no me percaté que había ordenado a Kohaku atacarme, el niño lanzó su arma a mis espaldas, escuché el sonido de las cadenas de su hoz por lo que giré la cabeza, vi el instrumento acercarse, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó, abrí los ojos temerosa y vi la imponente figura de Sesshomaru quien había desviado el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo, cubriéndome de otra posible amenaza con su cuerpo, él giró la cabeza como analizando mi estado por lo que le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Sesshomaru se acercó a una velocidad extraordinaria al niño y lo dejó inconsciente con uno de sus "ataques". (Claro que si en verdad lo ataca lo dejará hecho baba de veneno jeje pobre)

El cuerpo de Naraku se veía seriamente afectado por lo que recurrió al truco más bajo la traición, tomó a Jakotsu que yacía acostado en el suelo casi moribundo y lo estiró, este gemía de dolor al ser arrastrado por la superficie impactando contra las rocas, abrió los ojos, miró a Inuyasha y sonrió antes de ser adsorbido por el cuerpo de Naraku lo que logró sanar en gran cantidad las lesiones que provoqué, ante ese acto Bankotsu paró la pelea contra Inuyasha y lo miró incrédulo.

‒ Ya no me sirven ‒ murmuró Naraku lanzando sus tentáculos en dirección a Bankotsu para también apresarlo, este lo rechazó con un ataque de su Banryu.

‒ Como te atreves basura ‒ gritó verdaderamente molesto giró su gigantesca arma en dirección a Naraku ‒ Te destrozaré nadie mata a mis hermanos sin antes ganarles en una digna batalla, eres un cobarde ‒ Aseguró furioso ‒ Ginkotsu ayúdame a eliminarlo ordenó.

‒ Si, Si, Si musitó el gigante poniéndose a la par de su líder. Inuyasha giró su cabeza buscándome con la mirada, estaba con muchas heridas y cortes en el brazo y abdomen pero pronto sanarían.

Tan solo quedaba Naraku, debíamos derrotarlo, yo me sentía cansada por el derroche de energía en los ataques anteriores, pero aún así no podía darme por vencida. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu y Ginkotsu atacaban al mismo tiempo a Naraku quien esparcía pedazos de su cuerpo a cada impacto recibido. Se sintió en desventaja y se elevó en cielo como siempre huyendo de la derrota, envolviendo su cuerpo en un campo de energía, tomé uno de los pedazos arrojados de su perjudicado cuerpo, y realicé el cántico de la purificación total, trataría de purificarlo por dentro, cerré los ojos y concentré mi aurea en el miembro que tenía en mis manos, sentía que desmayaría en cualquier momento por lo que me arrodillé soportando la quemazón que sentía en mis manos, escuché un grito desgarrador, y estuve tentada a abrir los ojos para saber de que se trataba, pero si lo hacía todo el progreso que había hecho terminaría por lo que finalicé el conjuro y abrí los ojos siendo encandilada por la inmensa explosión de luz rosada en el aire, sonreí complacida y caí en la inconsciencia.

End Kagome´s POV –

Después de dos horas inconsciente Kagome abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz al ver a Sango quien la miraba dolida.

‒ ¿Escapó? ‒ preguntó Kagome incrédula. Sango negó con la cabeza.

‒ Naraku murió pero ‒ musitó antes de soltar un suspiro largo ‒ Inuyasha fue atacado por uno de sus tentáculos minutos antes de la explosión, él lo tenía retenido en el aire había perforado su estómago, lo hemos buscado pero no lo encontramos, Sesshomaru no ha percibido su olor, creemos que ‒ explicó antes de ser cortada abruptamente por Kagome.

‒ No lo digas ‒ ordenó fríamente ‒ él está vivo aseguró antes de ponerse de pie dificultosamente. Caminó unos pasos hacia donde todos estaban reunidos. Miroku y Kouga la miraron con pena y ella se enfureció.

‒ Siento la presencia de la perla ‒ musitó Kagome caminando apresuradamente en dirección en donde lo sentía, y ahí lo vio el fragmento mayor que poseía Naraku, estaba completamente purificado, ella la tomó en sus manos y lo observó. ‒ Tanta muerte por esta maldita perla ‒ susurró, nunca pudo entender como por un objeto, por la promesa de un deseo, tanta gente era capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo…suspiró y detalló a los alrededores vio a Sesshomaru que la observaba fijamente con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos.

Kouga se acercó a ella, quien lo miró a la defensiva, no estaba con humor para aguantar una de sus escenas.

‒ ¿Qué harás? ‒ preguntó Kouga al llegar frente a la joven.

‒ Lo buscaré puede estar herido, me necesita ‒ aseguró Kagome.

‒ Te ayudaré ‒ ofreció y ella negó con la cabeza, él asintió triste ‒ toma musitó pasándole sus dos fragmentos, es mejor que tú los tengas, completes la perla y la destruyas ‒ aseguró ‒ solo te faltarán los fragmentos de Bankotsu, Ginkotsu y los de Kohaku ‒ aseguró.

‒ ¿Por qué? ‒ preguntó Kagome extrañada que cediera sus fragmentos así sin oposición. El solo sonrió de lado, pero con un semblante triste.

‒ Siempre habrán personas que la busquen para el mal, ya hay suficiente maldad en el mundo sin esos fragmentos ‒ aseguró antes de marchase formando un remolino por la velocidad que no era la misma de antes aún así era impresionante. Kagome fusionó los dos fragmentos a la perla y suspiró. Se acercó a Kohaku quien reposaba en la hierba aún inconsciente y tocó su frente, cerró los ojos y concentró su poder de sanación en su cuerpo, aunque estuviera muerto tenía que intentarlo, así el alma no abandonaría el cuerpo una vez retirado el fragmento. Retiró el fragmento con mucho pesar y lo unió al resto. Vio a los guerreros, el líder se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, se acercó.

‒ Necesito sus fragmentos ‒ pidió seria.

‒ Moriremos si nos lo sacas ‒ aseguró Bankotsu triste, Kagome lo miró y sintió pena al final al menos era un hombre leal con sus hermanos merecía una segunda oportunidad.

‒ Haré un hechizo en ustedes, no revivirán como humanos, pero vivirán, no puedo sanar su cuerpo, pues solo es una mezcla de huesos y barro, se tendrán que alimentar de las almas de los soldados que murieron en batalla para sobrevivir ‒ musitó Kagome. (muy Kikyou, pero no los quería matar siempre me cayeron bien jeje)

En dos días había terminado el conjuro y conseguido los últimos fragmentos, las unió y miró la perla completa después de tantas batallas, tantas muertes y dolor.

‒ Perla de Shikon pediré mi deseo ‒ musitó ‒ desaparece para siempre ‒ pidió y divisó salir una luz blanca que envolvió la perla y tuvo como una visión de las almas encarceladas durante tanto tiempo en su interior ser liberadas en ese juego de luz que tranquilizó su alma llenándola de paz. Su misión finalmente había terminado.

xxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx

Desde ese día la vida de Kagome se había convertido en una monotonía, había hecho un campamento en el lugar de la batalla y ahí se había aislado de todos para esperarlo, lo había buscado durante días, pero no había encontrado ni siquiera sus restos, él volvería por ella eso era una certeza para la joven, no soportaba cuando todos decían que había muerto o que sentían su perdida, nadie sabía cuánto dolían esas palabras por ello ya no volvió a la aldea.

Sesshomaru cuidaba de ella, solo la vigilaba de entre las sombras para asegurarse que se encontrara con bien, primero había tenido curiosidad por la hembra de su medio hermano, no entendía los sentimientos humanos, y como ella ofrecía tanta fidelidad a una aberración como lo era Inuyasha, (Obviamente a criterio de Sesshomaru) luego se convirtió en algo más necesario, debía verla día a día y saber que estaba con bien, y sin poder explicarse el motivo sufría con cada día de llanto de la hembra.

‒ Ese híbrido no merece tantas lagrimas ‒ musitó fríamente Sesshomaru a sus espaldas hablándole por primera vez en dos meses de custodia, por lo que ella volteo la cabeza y lo miró impresionada.

Sesshomaru aspiró el aire y arrugó la nariz al percatarse del atrayente aroma que provenía de Kagome, sin ser consciente de sus actos, se acercó y olió profundamente su cuello, ella saltó del susto al sentir el rose de la nariz de Sesshomaru contra su piel.

‒ ¿Qué, que ocurre? ‒ tartamudeó Kagome asustada.

‒ Es mejor que vuelvas a tu tiempo ‒ susurró Sesshomaru respirando dificultosamente ‒ ya se huele en ti tu próximo celo ‒ señaló conteniendo los deseos que su instinto reclamaba.

‒ No puedo, Inuyasha, él, él vendrá por mí yo lo sé ‒ murmuró Kagome a la defensiva, todos le decían que estaba muerto y que lo olvidara, pero ella no podía, lo amaba.

‒ El no vendrá y serás atacada, hueles delicioso perra ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru mirándola lascivamente por lo que Kagome dio un paso alejándose del dai Youkai.

‒ Yo te haré mi hembra y me haré cargo del cachorro ‒ ofreció Sesshomaru fuera de sí. Kagome lo miró atónita nunca esperó escuchar algo así del implacable Sesshomaru.

‒ Ya tengo un compañero, aseguró mostrando orgullosa la marca de Inuyasha en su cuello, la luna ya estaba con una de sus puntas azul cubriendo la verde. Sesshomaru se posicionó a una velocidad sorprendente a su espalda y lamió el hombro contrario a la marca por lo que Kagome ¿gimió? Al sentir el delicioso contacto de su lengua áspera.

‒ _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Kami!_ ‒ pensó aterrada ‒ Apártate o te purificaré ‒ amenazó la joven alejándose de su alcance.

‒ Me deseas ‒ aseguró Sesshomaru aspirando el aire y mirándola con sus ojos rojos por lo que Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás del terror

‒ No, contestó Kagome yo solo deseo a mi macho y tú no lo eres, ahora vete ‒ pidió enojada.

El la miró inalterable por lo que ella dio la espalda y se marchó corriendo apresurada. Sesshomaru cotejó la posibilidad de retenerla, pero aún tenía un poco de dominio sobre su cuerpo por lo que quedó quieto mirándola huir.

‒ _Maldita época de apareamiento, maldito olor_ ‒ pensó Sesshomaru antes de caminar a pasos delicados para reunirse con Rin y Jaken.

La noche había llegado y con ello, el desespero para la azabache, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, mucho silencio la alteraba, era como si anunciara un mal augurio se retorció por décima sobre el futón, los sonidos de la noche la aterraban.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurró al sentir su interior arder, la época de apareamiento sin su compañero era decadente, se acarició su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, sentía que moriría de apetito sexual, sus entrañas desean el miembro duro de su compañero por lo que tocó la marca en su cuello. ‒ Inuyasha ven, te necesito compañero ‒ susurró. Pero nada pasó por lo que como ya era habitual lloró desgarradoramente, encogiéndose abrazando sus piernas.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños y sintió un cuerpo caliente atrás suyo por lo que sonrió. Giró esperanzada de ver a Inuyasha por lo que quedó impresionada al ver al joven demonio lobo desnudo y frotándose contra ella, sus ojos estaba de un verde olivo brillantes como los de Inuyasha en la época de apareamiento. Kouga la miró y sonrió sádicamente por lo que la joven sintió pavor, ella toco su pecho enviándole una pequeña descargar de energía que logró que Kouga impactara contra la pared de la cueva en la que se encontraba, Kagome aprovechó la inmovilidad temporal y salió de la huyendo a toda prisa, miraba el camino recorrido, veía los ojos rojos y los sonidos eran aterradores. Tropezó contra la raíz saliente de un árbol, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, ella descendió su mirada a donde sentía presión y vio dos manos con garras sujetándola por sus senos estrujándolo, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente de deseo.

‒ _No…no puedo dejar que otro me posea_ ‒ pensó Kagome cuando iba a atacar a su "salvador" sintió los colmillos perforarle la marca, por lo que gimió extasiada y frotó su cuerpo descaradamente contra el hombre que estaba a sus espalda quien gimió frotándose más intensamente contra la perra en celo que se le servía tan descaradamente, el no soltó la mordida y empezó a pasar sus garras por su cuerpo, gruño contra su cuello al percibir la presencia de otros machos acercándose por lo que la tomó de la cintura y saltó con ella hasta llegar a una cueva tras una cascada que disimularía su olor.

La soltó y Kagome trató de correr y escapar de su captor pero este la sujetó rápidamente por las caderas impidiendo su escape.

‒ De…ja…me… ahhhh… ‒ pidió Kagome gimiendo al sentirlo descender sus manos por sus glúteos expuestos en esa posición gracias a la pollera que llevaba puesta. Lo escuchó gruñir, y jadear recorriéndola ella se retorcía de placer, estaba deseosa por tenerlo dentro suyo por lo que se retorcía lentamente contra su pene erecto lo que lograba que su acompañante jadeara extasiado.

Ella intentó girar para verlo pero él no se lo permitió.

‒ No me miraras ‒ ordenó una voz gutural.

‒ ¿Inuyasha? ‒ preguntó Kagome por lo que el hombre soltó un bufido ‒ Sesshomaru ‒ expuso aterrada pero aún así no obtuvo respuestas.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

No soy buena escribiendo batallas ya se habrán dado cuenta jeje en fin me esforcé para dejarlo al menos aceptable, claro a mi criterio ok… amo los lemon en serio los amo y pues creo que seguirá siendo parte de todos mis escritos, guste o no ahhh…este fic. Es algo así como mi cumplidor de sueños, cuando llega un nuevo día que me entran ganas locas por mi Inuyasha vengo directo a escribir, no lo había seguido pues estaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas obligaciones y pues con el libido bajo jajajaja, en realidad quería seguirlo pero yo lo sé ha perdido intensidad y por ello para que no vaya con mi humor decadente lo había dejado estancado, espero que me disculpen y no tengan ganas de exigir mi cabeza por la espera.

RinPink…Amiga querida gracias por la imagen está tan sexy mi Inu con esa carita Inocente y mostrando su delicioso torso jeje mmm…me lo quedé mirando y aún lo sigo haciendo, sigue sigue quiero gritar jeje.

N. A: Había leído un interesante artículo sobre la etapa de celo de las "perras" decían que entran en ese periodo, cada 6, 8 meses o 1 año dependiendo de cada hembra.

Mizune - Mei


	21. Chapter 21

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 21

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Kagome se desesperó al pensar que era Sesshomaru el que la hacía sentir todas esas maravillosas sensaciones. Se apartó del alcance del joven.

‒ No me vuelvas a tocar o te purificaré ‒ amenazó Kagome de espaldas al joven caminando hacia la salida de la cueva. Este caminó apresurado y la tomó sujetándola por la cintura y pegándola a su pecho, aspirando profundamente el olor de sus cabellos mientras pasaba sus garras por el vientre de la mujer.

‒ Aléjate por favor ‒ pidió jadeante por las caricias que le propiciaba su acompañante, este soltó una risa sádica.

‒ Yo sé que no quieres alejarme, pídeme que te penetre duro, es lo que deseas ‒ aseguró oliendo su cuello, Kagome gimió retorciéndose contra el miembro erecto del macho a sus espaldas, este puso sus manos en los senos de la hembra presionándolos mientras lamia las vertebras de su cuello. ‒ dime que me deseas ‒ ordenó roncamente.

‒ Si, te deseo ‒ aseguró Kagome embriagada por las caricias, esté al escucharla rompió la camisa que llevaba puesta, luego descendió sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven colocando sus garras en un borde de la pollera y despojándola de las prendas que la cubrían. ‒ _Perdóname Inuyasha_ ‒ pensó lagrimeando su cuerpo necesitaba ser poseído y no escuchaban a su mente que le gritaba que lo alejara. Su acompañante la azoto duro por sus glúteos por lo que ella soltó un grito de placer.

‒ No tratarás más de escaparte ‒ ordenó antes de despojarse de sus ropas tirándolos a un costado de la cueva, Kagome miró la ropa deseosa que fuera el traje de Inuyasha pero solo vio tela blanca caer al suelo.

‒ _Por Kami no _‒ pensó desesperada sintió el cuerpo caliente de ¿Sesshomaru? A sus espaldas y gimió cerrando los ojos, él la tomó por las caderas y frotó su miembro contra la entrada de la hembra que lo tenía como embrujado, ambos gimieron, la empujó levemente por la espalda.

‒ Camina perra ‒ pidió y ella dio los pasos mecánicamente, no paraba de llorar, Inuyasha nunca la perdonaría y ella lo sabía, la levantó por las caderas como si no pesara nada dejándola suspendida en el aire, frotó su miembro contra la entrada de la joven que gemía colocando sus manos contra la fría y húmeda pared para sostenerse, él la sujetó por el vientre bajo en un abrazo y la embistió penetrándola profundamente por lo que ella soltó un alarido de placer mientras se retorcía y gemía arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás. El pasó el filo de sus colmillos por la espalda de la joven pegando el cuerpo de la hembra por la pared y dobló sus piernas a un lado de sus caderas ella se dejaba hacer lo que fuera y cerraba los ojos gimiendo con cada embiste.

‒ Mmm… Inu sigue ‒ pidió Kagome cerrando los ojos y haciendo como si el que la tomaba era su compañero, su acompañante obedeció aumentando el ritmo. Ella temblaba y subía sus caderas y los bajaba metiéndolo hasta la empuñadura en su interior era todo muy salvaje, él la mordía en los hombros haciéndola sangrar levemente para luego lamerla, y ella gemía aumentando sus movimientos arqueando la cabeza

‒ Así hermosa perra, estás deliciosa ‒ jadeaba descontrolado.

‒ Siii sigue más duro ‒ pedía gritando Kagome, el joven sonrió sádicamente, en esa posición no la podía penetrar como él deseaba, era un tanto incomodo por lo que la bajó rudamente colocándola en cuatro patas y la embistió con todas sus fuerzas, Kagome gritaba complacida y él gemía alto, se sentía tan cobijado en el interior caliente de esa hembra, no sabía el motivo pero la sentía suya no importaba nada más que estar en su interior y hacerla suya, succionaba la piel de su hombro despacio, vio la marca de un Inuyoukai en su hombro, ella ya tenía un dueño y eso lo entristeció, pues sabía que tocar a una hembra marcada significaba la muerte, aún así siguió embistiéndola y pasando sus manos por ese cuerpo que deseaba, ella gemía alto y lo aprisionaba en su interior arqueando la espalda, terminó llenándola con su esencia y soltó un aullido antes de morder la marca en su cuello.

‒ Nooooo ‒ gritó ella y se retorció peleando para que sacara sus colmillos de la marca, no sabía lo que conllevaría ser marcada nuevamente por otro macho que no fuera Inuyasha, ya lo había traicionado con otro y ahora tendría que llevar el sello de esa traición en su cuerpo, él continuó embistiéndole con una velocidad y fuerza bestial haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas sin soltar la mordida en su cuello lo que la dejaba sumisa y deseosa de él.

‒ Ahhh…gritó la joven al llegar a su éxtasis y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente por lo que el joven paró sus embistes, aflojó la mordida y salió de su interior preocupado, retirando también sus colmillos y lamiendo la sangre de sus hombros logrando un gemido en la joven.

‒ ¿Te lastimo? ‒ preguntó. Sabiendo que la hembra era humana y quizás la había poseído con mucha fuerza, Kagome negó con la cabeza deseosa de que la siguiera poseyendo, pero ella se debatía en una lucha entre el cuerpo y el alma. El joven se posicionó frente suyo Kagome no podía mirarlo por la orden dada anteriormente por lo que bajó la cabeza aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo, no podía su cuerpo cumplía a cabalidad la orden, aún así pudo divisar su cabello pateado.

‒ Deja…déjame verte por favor ‒ suplicó tartamudeando entre sollozos, si era Sesshomaru necesitaba saberlo de una vez.

‒ Mírame ‒ ordenó aprobando el pedido de la joven, ella subió la vista lentamente hasta que divisó los ojos verdes brillantes de sus acompañante, este se acercó besando sus labios ella por instinto respondió. El se encontraba arrodillado frente a la joven que se posicionó sobre su miembro metiéndolo en su interior y gimiendo al ser llenada nuevamente, este puso sus manos en la cadera de la joven ayudándola a ir más rápido hasta que la cueva ser convirtió nuevamente en un retumbar de gemidos y aullidos de placer.

‒ Mmm…si eres deliciosa perra ‒ susurró en un gemido el hombre antes de romper su sujetador desde el centro con sus garras, y tomar un pezón entre sus dientes, lo mordía exquisitamente entrando en ella tan profundamente que no daban tregua a los gemidos de placer.

Ella subió y bajó su cuerpo a un ritmo cada vez más frenético retorciéndose como poseída sobre su amante que gruñía complacido mientras lamía su cuello y acariciaba su espalda. La empujó lentamente dejándola acostada en el suelo sin salir de su interior, y continuo con su asalto ella cerraba fuerte sus ojos y él lo entendía,

‒ _Seguramente se siente mal por estar traicionando a su compañero_ ‒ la excusaba, pero él ya no podía parar la deseaba, era una hembra deliciosa y si su compañero la abandonaba en una etapa de apareamiento no merecía una hembra tan hermosa, tomó sus labios en un beso que la joven correspondió lentamente. ‒ Te gusta ‒ preguntó el hombre y ella gimió en respuesta, la embestía lentamente pero Kagome lo sentía ir profundamente por lo que se retorcía contra él levantando sus caderas, y arañando la espalda de su amante quien gruñía complacido.

‒ Si, es delicioso sentir tu pene adentro mío ‒ contestó jadeante por lo que el joven sonrió y continuó.

‒ Me gustas mucho perra ‒ susurró besándola ella abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante por lo que él sonrió. ‒ Tu interior caliente, tu dulce voz me dejan deseoso de tenerte ‒ aseguró y ella lo besó más profundamente.

‒ Siempre me tendrás ‒ susurró ella entre besos y acariciando su espalda, por más que él quería creer en sus palabras sabía que eso no era posible aún así sonrió. Sacó su miembro y ella soltó un gemido de protesta por lo que el sonrió. ‒ mételo ‒ pidió y el joven cumplió la orden metiéndolo en un embiste rudo en su otro orificio Kagome gimió de dolor hacía tiempo que nadie la tomaba que molestaba y mucho.

‒ Mmm…eres tan estrecha y caliente ‒ musitó roncamente contra su oreja antes de lamerlo por lo que Kagome gimió, sacó un poco su miembro y se introdujo nuevamente más lentamente, levantó las piernas de Kagome juntándolas. Ella gemía cerrando los ojos, él lamía la planta del pie de la muchacha quien se retorcía por las cosquillas proporcionadas. Siguió con su asalto penetrándola cada vez más hondo y rudamente.

‒ Ahhh…ahí…siii… ahh ‒ gemía curvando su espalda ante cada embiste dado por el joven. El cerraba los ojos y la penetraba acariciando su punto máximo de placer con sus dedos, metió dos dedos en su interior y ella gritó, era delicioso la tortura que recibía.

El joven gruñía descontrolado aumentando el ritmo, toda ella era exquisita y él no quería dejar de poseerla, sintió su semilla abandonar su cuerpo por lo que soltó un aullido de placer y de desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Kagome respirando dificultosamente ella lo acarició lentamente por la espalda y besó su hombro, el levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la chocolate de Kagome, descendió sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, ella correspondió y gimió al sentir nuevamente el miembro de su acompañante ponerse duro.

‒ _Por Kami, es incansable_ ‒ pensó Kagome a quien el cuerpo ya le pesaba del cansancio.

Había llegado la tarde del día siguiente, Kagome jadeaba recuperándose de su reciente éxtasis mirándolo con una devoción que el joven no entendía, él se encontraba en su interior, ella estaba sobre el cuerpo de su amante, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho aspirando profundamente su olor, el joven sonrió y la abrazó posesivamente, sintió la respiración de Kagome acompasada y sonrió, la deseaba aún, no entendía cuál era el motivo, pero sabía que ella necesitaba dormir por lo que solo acarició su espalda disfrutando del tierno contacto, y el cuerpo caliente de esa hembra sobre el suyo.

Muy entrada la noche Kagome despertó y miró con una sonrisa al macho que la observaba fijamente, lo besó apasionadamente moviendo sus caderas, que aún apresaba el miembro erecto de su amante.

‒ Me gusta despertar teniéndote así en mi interior ‒ gimió Kagome ‒ Te extrañé compañero ‒ aseguró antes de besar los labios del confundido macho quien continuó tan dulce contacto la tomó por las caderas y la embistió aumentando más el ritmo y continuando con el beso, sus lenguas se fundían y gemían entre besos. Ambos cuerpos encajaban perfectamente él se sentía completo estando en su interior.

‒ _No sabes cuánto quisiera que en realidad fueras mi perra_ ‒ pensó el joven embistiéndola más rudamente, mientras la tomaba por las caderas, ella recostaba su cuerpo pegándola a la de su amante, el gemía ante el contacto de los senos calientes de la hembra contra su torso la embestía sin cansancio hasta que pasó. Terminó la época de apareamiento y los ojos del joven se tornaron nuevamente dorados, este se derramó en el interior de la hembra que poseía para luego mirarla con terror, la empujo bruscamente alejándola de su cuerpo por lo que Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor al impactar su trasero contra el duro suelo, él la detalló completamente mirándola horrorizado.

‒ Perdoneme… yo…yo… ‒ pidió un Inuyasha tartamudeando mirándola con esos ojos cristalinos que Kagome tanto amaba.

‒ Inuyasha tranquilo soy yo Kagome ‒ musitó la joven acercándose e intentando tocarle el rostro pero este retrocedió como un cachorrito atemorizado hasta que su espalda toco una de las paredes de la cueva dejó caer su cuerpo metiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas, Kagome lo miró interrogante acercándose para tocarlo.

‒ Lo siento, se lo juro que nunca había hecho algo así, jamás tomaría a una hembra humana, discúlpame ‒ musitaba aterrado, evitando la mirada de la joven.

‒ Shhh… tranquilo, musitó Kagome acercándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro del aturdido hanyou.

‒ Aléjate…aléjate por favor ‒ pidió Inuyasha contrayendo aun más sus cuerpo alejándose del contacto de las manos de Kagome y aguantando la respiración, su cuerpo estaba descontrolado, deseaba a esa hembra su olor lo estaba torturando, anunciaba que esa perra era suya y él deseaba tomarla nuevamente, no podía apartar de su cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. ‒ _Kami que hice_ ‒ pensó abatido.

‒ Todo está bien, tranquilo ‒ musitó Kagome extrañada ante su actitud.

‒ Na…nada está bien ‒ musitó tartamudeando Inuyasha ‒ me he apareado con usted, ahora que le diré a Asagi ‒ musitó desesperado dejando a Kagome es shock.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Bueno que les diré yo soy super cuadrada en relación con la pareja Inu/ Kag, nunca e leido un fic que los involucre con otra pareja pues me traumaría de por vida jajaja lo siento por las niñas que esperaban que fuera Sesshomaru, pero aún no he tenido la valentía de escribir un lemón de Kagome con otro y menos teniendo como amante a semejante especimen masculino, no creo que con mi Inu en su "cama" desee a otro jajaja…la intriga continua… bueno en el próximo capi veremos que vivió Inuyasha estos dos meses lejos, quien será Asagi (bueno quien vio la cuarta peli ya lo sabe) jaja pero bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y pues muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, casi morí de la emoción recibí mi review 99 jeje casi llegué al 100 y esta fue mi reacción O.O jeje. En fin nos leemos próximamente.

Mizune - Mei


	22. Chapter 22

Dominando a un Inu-Hanyou

CAPITULO 21

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Kgome´s POV-

Lo miré fijamente, había extrañado tanto su voz, sus caricias, lo había extrañado a él. Inuyasha se paró brindándome una hermosa visión de todo su escultural cuerpo y recogió la ropa que llevaba puesta.

‒ ¿Qué pasó con el traje de las ratas de fuego? ‒ pregunté y él giró la cabeza mirándome interrogante antes de ponerse el pantalón blanco de aquel extraño traje.

‒ Creo que me confundes con otro ‒ susurró el ojidorado poniéndose la parte superior del traje y enganchando una bolsa a su cintura, lo miré completamente vestido y en realidad extrañaba verlo con su traje rojo que en más de una ocasión había deseado cambiar pero ahora lo añoraba. ‒ Me tengo que ir ‒ susurró Inuyasha y yo lo miré atónita él no me podía volver a dejar.

‒ ¿A dónde vas compañero? ‒ Pregunté acercándome a él que se alejaba retrocediendo a cada paso que daba.

‒ Yo…yo…no puedo quedarme ‒ aseguró tartamudeando y bajando la mirada ‒ Esto nunca debió pasar ‒ aseguró.

‒ ¿Por qué no? ‒ pregunté, no entendía que le pasaba me hacía suya y luego decía no debió pasar ‒ Eres mi compañero y eso hacen los compañeros amarse ‒ susurré.

‒ Feh…no sé qué piensas tú de mi pero yo estoy comprometido mañana haré a Asagi mi compañera… esto fue un error ‒ aseguró nuevamente sin poder mirarme a los ojos yo sin poder evitar comencé a lagrimear sus palabras me lastimaban.

‒ ¿No estás hablando en serio verdad? ‒ pregunté sollozando.

‒ Esto sucedió solo porque estabas en época de celo, tú…tú olor me enloqueció, pero no se repetirá ‒ contestó él fríamente dando un paso para retirarse.

‒ ¿Acaso tú dejaste de amarme? ‒ Pregunté y él detuvo su huida.

‒ ¿Amarte? yo jamás te he amado.- respondió fríamente, podía sentir mi corazón quebrarse con esas palabras, por más que yo olvidará al mundo jamás olvidaría el amor que siento por él.

‒ Todo lo que pasamos juntos, no fue nada para ti ‒ pregunté en un susurro no quería humillarme más pero no entendía como tanto amor que decía tenerme se le olvidó tan rápido.

‒ De que estás hablando, yo nunca te he visto antes, así que no me vengas con eso ‒ Musitó

‒ ¿_Que está diciendo, Acaso me ha olvidado?_ Me pregunte en pensamientos, en un momento todo lo ocurrido durante la batalla y en el momento antes de que él desapareciera, me azotaron ¿era posible que él me haya olvidado? ‒ ¿Inuyasha tú no me recuerdas? Pregunté el giró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurró lo miré interrogante.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒ pregunté.

‒ Ya he escuchado ese nombre ‒ susurró yo lo miré incrédula no podía creer que siquiera su nombre recordaba. ‒ es cierto lo decía la mujer en mis sueños ‒ comentó

‒ ¿Qué mujer? ‒ pregunté agresivamente solo me faltaría que digiera que sueña con Kikyou.

‒ No lo sé, nunca logro verle el rostro, solo sé que la amo. ‒ aseguró en un susurro ‒ Son pesadillas muy raras, parecen tan reales es como si ya hubiera vivido lo que sueño. ‒ confesó como analizando los hechos. Me acerqué lentamente caminando para estar más cerca de él.

‒ Como la sueñas, ¿haciéndole el amor? ‒ pregunté y él asintió sonrojado por lo que sonreí. ‒ Cuéntame tu sueño ‒ pedí y él me miró horrorizado antes de negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

‒ Me tengo que ir…susurró ‒ pronto amanecerá y debo llegar junto Asagi ‒ musitó.

‒ Tu eres mi compañero Inuyasha, no puedes tomar a otra que no sea yo ‒ aseguré aunque dudaba seriamente de mi teoría.

‒ No…No lo soy ‒ susurró.

‒ Quédate con migo ‒ pedí sensual enganchando mis brazos en su cuello y poniéndome en puntillas tomando sus labios en un beso lento que él correspondió tímidamente, metió su lengua en mi boca por lo que ambos jadeamos extasiados.

‒ No…esto no está bien ‒ murmuró el ojidorado nada convencido soltando mis labios y mirándome a los ojos, con deseo como siempre antes de estar junto,s yo sonreí feliz y lo besé nuevamente, él me tomó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo por lo que sentí su miembro erecto, descendió una mano acariciándome la espalda desnuda con sus garras, todo era perfecto como siempre que me hacía el amor.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ gemí entre besos y el paró sus caricias mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sacó algo del bolso que tenía enganchado en la cintura y me lo entregó yo miré atónita, era una prenda de vestir hermosa en color negro brillante.

‒ Es…es para ti ‒ susurró desviando la mirada, es uno de los objetos que debía llevar para realizar la promesa de compañeros, un traje de piel de dragón tan resistente que protegería a mi compañera de todo peligro cuando yo no pudiera hacerlo ‒ explicó y yo lo sentí tan hermoso al ser pronunciado por ese hanyou al que tanto amaba.

‒ Es hermoso ‒ musité y verdaderamente lo era, me coloqué el pantalón del conjunto, y luego la parte superior miré a mi acompañante pero no lo vi por ninguna parte.

‒ Inuyasha ‒ susurré buscándolo, pero solo se escuchó como respuesta el sonido del agua de la cascada ‒ Inuyashaaa ‒ grité y caí de rodillas en la cueva llorando desgarradoramente lo había perdido nuevamente y lo que era peor hoy tomaría a otra hembra como suya.

End Kagome´s POV-

Inuyasha POV-

Corrí a toda prisa por el bosque, no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba pero me dolía el corazón por haberla dejado, ella tenía algo que me enloquecía, sabía que si me quedaba un segundo más la tomaría como mi hembra nuevamente una y otra vez, yo no podía, no amaba a Asagi, pero di mi palabra a sus padres.

En medio día de camino llegué a la aldea donde vivía, saludé con la cabeza a todos que me miraban, no sabía el motivo pero siempre lo hacían con un poco de recelo, llegué frente a la cabaña donde vivía Asagi con sus padres, y también donde vivía yo, ella al verme corrió en mi dirección y me abrazó por lo que suspiré frustrado.

‒ ¿Por qué hueles a otra hembra? ‒ preguntó agresivamente separándose bruscamente.

‒ Kuso ‒ murmuré, había olvidado disfrazar mi olor aunque para que, sería mejor que se sintiera herida y me dejara así podría volver sin ningún remordimiento junto a esa hembra de ojos chocolates que ya extrañaba.

‒ No importa, desde hoy seré tu compañera y solo tendrás ojos para mí ‒ aseguró, yo no la quería como mi perra, era solo una niña, pero ella se había encaprichado con mi migo y había hecho que todos pensarán que la había poseído sin marcarla, por lo que toda la aldea exigió que la tomara como mi compañera, en el momento acepté porque no tenía nada que perder ella es una hembra muy hermosa pero, ahora no podía sacar de mi cabeza el cuerpo de esa perra en celos, sus cabellos y la forma en que se entregaba a mis caricias, era perfecta . Asagi me beso lo que me despertó de mis cavilaciones y la alejé.

‒ Ya te lo he dicho, no me pongas un manos encima y mucho menos me beses ‒ pedí ácidamente por lo que ella sonrió.

‒ Sé que me deseas ‒ susurró y sus palabras no justificaban ninguna acción mía pues no eran ciertas por lo que solté un bufido. ‒ ella pegó su cuerpo al mío y yo quería saber cómo haría para poseerla hoy en la noche, era solo una niña por kami.

‒ Esperen hasta la noche ‒ se escucho la voz de Satsuke su padre, yo solté un suspiro de alivio. ‒ ¿Por qué hueles a apareamiento? ‒ preguntó molesto no era mi padre pero sentía mucho respeto hacia ese youkai por lo que bajé la cabeza. ‒ Respóndeme ‒ exigió.

‒ Me aparee con una humana ‒ expliqué apenado el señor Satsuke soltó una carcajada que me dejó estático.

‒ Está bien hijo, yo también lo había hecho, fue la única vez que le fui infiel a mi hembra, un día antes de aparearme con ella ‒ explicó disminuyendo la risa.

Él día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, traté por todos los medios, cancelar el compromiso, no había traído el traje que era el tercer obsequio, lo que importó poco a Asagi alegando que tenerme a su lado era el mejor regalo que podía querer, nos encontrábamos en nuestra propia cabaña que fue el primer obsequio de la lista. Estaba nervioso, me senté en el suelo de cabaña encogido mis rodillas.

‒ Acércate ‒ pidió la ignoré metiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, ella bajó los hombros de su jukata mostrando su blanca piel, los bajó lentamente dejando a mi vista más de su cuerpo, por lo que desvié la mirada.

‒ No…no...Puedo hacerlo ‒ expliqué tartamudeando, ella se deshizo por completo de su ropa y se acercó sentándose en mi regazo besando tiernamente mis labios. Cerré los ojos, y acaricié lentamente su espalda. Me sentía raro por primera vez me encontraba deseoso de esa piel caliente que acariciaba por lo que abrí los ojos y ya no vi los verdes cabellos de Asagi, vi los azabaches cabellos de esa hembra que me traía embrujado, cubriendo sus senos y sus ojos chocolates me observaban brillantes, la sonrisa en sus carnosos labios me llamaban a probarlos.

‒ Te amo Inuyasha ‒ susurró, acariciando el collar morado de mi cuello.

‒ Te amo Kagome ‒ respondí y todos los recuerdos de los sueños que tuve con esa mujer misteriosa finalmente tenían un rostro. Asagi soltó mis labios y me miró interrogante la saque de encima de mí.

‒ Vístete ‒ ordené gélidamente.

‒ No lo haré Kei, hazme tuya ‒ pidió sugerente por lo que sonreí de lado.

‒ Mi nombre es Inuyasha ‒ aseguré dejándola estática, quiero mi traje y mi espada ‒ ordené.

‒ No sé de qué me hablas ‒ musitó desviando la mirada la tomé por el cuello, nunca la lastimaría pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo.

‒ Escúchame bien ‒ murmuré gélidamente cerca de su rostro ‒ me darás mi traje y mi espada y me marcharé tranquilamente, si no lo haces mataré a todos los habitantes de esta maldita aldea y luego buscaré mi Tessaiga, decide tu como será ‒ aseguré y pude percibir su olor cambiar a uno de miedo.

‒ Te…te lo daré ‒ aseguró, parándose torpemente y tomando la Yukata en sus manos. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida me miró suplicante ‒ te lo daré solo si después me haces tú compañera ‒ musitó poniendo sus reglas.

‒ Me los dará y no te mataré ‒ rebatí sus palabras.

‒ Si me dejas me mataras de igual manera, yo te amo ‒ aseguró acercándose por lo que suspiré.

‒ Estas equivocada, eres muy hermosa, pero mereces alguien que te ame y yo no soy ese ‒ expliqué.

‒ Podrías amarme luego de aparearte con migo ‒ musitó.

‒ No lo haré… nunca te amaré ‒ aseguré ‒ yo tengo una hermosa compañera que me espera, la amo a ella y también al cachorro que tendremos ‒ expliqué y ella me miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

‒ No puedes decirme esto ‒ gruñó enojada golpeándome en el rostro. La miré fijamente.

‒ Lo siento, nunca te di esperanzas siempre la amé a ella, la amaba en mis sueños mientras le hacía el amor, ‒ aseguré y ella tapó sus orejas para no escuchar mis palabras.

‒ Estás mintiendo ‒ aseguró y yo sonreí, anteayer inició nuestra época de apareamiento, la marca me llevó a ella y aunque no la recordaba mis instintos la tomaron con todo lo que siento por ella ‒ murmuró ‒ ahora dame mis cosas que debo ir junto a mi compañera ‒ aseguré, ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

‒ No me dejarás, no lo harás ‒ aseguró trastornada.

‒ Hablaré con tus padres ‒ musité y ella negó con la cabeza.

‒ Kei, cuando te encontré ensangrentado a punto de morir, fui yo la que te cuidó y te rescató, tu vida ahora me pertenece ‒ aseguró.

‒ Mi Kagome lo hizo incontables de veces ‒ expliqué con una sonrisa, todo este tiempo me había sentido vacio y ahora que sé lo que me faltaba no podía dejar de ansiar verla. ‒ quédate con todo Asagi, la espada y el traje es el único recuerdo que conservo de mi padre, pero no por eso me quedaré aquí ella para mi vale más que eso ‒ aseguré dándole la espalda y saliendo de la cabaña. Me dirigí a la cabaña de Satsuke y su compañera y entré, ambos me miraron interrogantes.

‒ Muchas gracias por todo pero debo irme ‒ musité no quería contrales lo que sucedió, Asagi tan solo estaba confundida pero era una niña muy buena y tierna, no podía marcharme sin despedirme habían sido muy buenos con migo. No esperé que iniciaran sus preguntas y me dirigí a la salida de la aldea caminando a pasos presurosos, todos los aldeanos murmuraban y yo los escuchaba claramente, ser repudiado en un nuevo lugar no sería algo que me quitaría el sueño, el único hogar al que yo quería pertenecer era junto a Kagome y ella me aceptaba con todos mis defectos.

‒ Kei ‒ escuché el grito de Asagi suspiré frustrado y seguí mi camino, ella corrió y se posicionó en mi frente arrodillándose y poniendo mi traje doblado y sobre este la espada en mi frente ‒ bajó la cabeza podía oler sus lagrimas por lo que solo tomé lo que me ofrecía y seguí mi camino.

‒ Que seas feliz ‒ escuché que susurró por lo que sonreí.

Continua…

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Ok. Lo siento, lo siento por confundirlas, perdonen bueno espero que con este capi hayan entendido un poquito más las ideas que quise plasmar… bueno en realidad agradezco inmensamente todos sus comentarios, me quedo muy alegre cuando les gusta lo que escribo, y pues trato de ver cómo mejorar y explicar mejor mis relatos cuando me equivoco por ellos agradezco todos los reviews diciéndome Hey… No entendí, pues me ayuda a saber que tan solo yo entiendo mis chifladuras jaja, así que por fa no dejen de corregirme cuando me equivoco (quiero mejorar jaja). Bueno espero que el capi haya sido se vuestro agrado.

Mizune - Mei


	23. Chapter 23

**Dominando a un Inu-hanyou**

**Capitulo 23**

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Se podía distinguir entre el verde follaje un manchón rojo movilizarse a toda prisa, de repente detuvo su veloz corrida observando el pequeño campamento que había montado la azabache, todo olía a lagrimas y a tristeza, pesaban enormemente en la conciencia de Inuyasha quien dio media vuelta y se perdió nuevamente entre los árboles, sin siquiera mirar a su compañera.

La vida de la azabache había terminado desde el momento en que la dejó sola en la cueva, se encontraba como una muerta que caminaba sin deseos. Se sentó en una roca acariciando su vientre aún plano y suspiró.

– Perdóname hijo por estar tan triste – musitó la azabache con lágrimas en los ojos – ahora viviré solo para ti, ya veras que mami pronto estará bien – pronunciaba acariciando maternalmente su vientre. – Papi también te ama mucho solo…solo…que – intentó terminar la frase pero no pudo por lo que tomó su rostro en sus manos llorando desgarradoramente, no podía recordarlo, lo extrañaba tanto, era una mentira ella nunca más estaría bien Inuyasha se había llevado su corazón y por más que ella quisiera volver a ser feliz y estar bien por su hijo, no lo conseguía. Sintió unos brazos rodearle desde atrás en un abrazo cálido y unas pequeñas manos acariciarle el cabello.

– No llores más Kagome – pidió una Sango preocupada, no le hará bien al pequeño –murmuró.

– Lo sé Sango pero…pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste – musitó la azabache – son solo síntomas del embarazo me pondré bien – aseguró brindándole una sonrisa fingida. Ella no contó a nadie que había visto a Inuyasha, temía que todos la tomaran por loca.

– Come – ordenó Sango acercándole una fuente con comida. Kagome no tenía nada de hambre pero debía comer para su hijo por lo que se obligó y comió mecánicamente, medio plato completamente asqueada.

– Gracias – musitó acercándole el recipiente, Sango solo le respondió con una radiante sonrisa antes de tomar el recipiente y alejarse rumbo a la cabaña que ahora compartía con Miroku. – _Será mejor que vuelva a mi época_ – pensó Kagome, no quería hablar con nadie, pero estar sola le hacía pensar tonterías y que mejor compañía que la de sus seres queridos, recogió sus cosas, ya no tenía sentido estar allí, el ya no volvería por ella. Tomó su gran mochila azul y se lo puso en el hombro y caminó a pasos lentos rumbo al poso.

Los días se hacían interminables para Kagome que intentaba ponerse feliz con los avances de su embarazo, se había hecho la primera ecografía y no paró de llorar al ver a su hijito tan pequeño y ella haciéndole tanto daño, de tanta tristeza había tenido dos amenazas de aborto en dos semanas que había estado en su época, sentía que moriría si perdía a su hijo.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, parecía que el hanyou absorbió con su partida todas sus energías, se miró al espejo, se encontraba ojerosa su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y traía puesto el traje negro obsequio de Inuyasha, tenía abultado levemente el vientre, su hijo ya había pasado los tres meses de gestación. Acarició lentamente su vientre y a pesar de todo sonrió.

– Te amo hijo – pronunció mirándose fijamente el vientre.

Se oyeron algunos ruidos raros abajo que llamaron la atención de Kagome quien escucho y se acercó temerosa a la ventana pero no vio a nadie, se volvieron a escuchar esos ruidos, parecían como si se hubiera caído algo al suelo.

– Por Kami que solo sea Buyo – pensó temerosa Kagome antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y bajar las escaleras para ir a revisar, tomó lo primero que tuvo en mano, que fue una botella de vino de la mesada de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás, la abrió lentamente sacando su cabeza hacia el exterior y recorrió con la mirada todo, soltó un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie pero poco duró el consuelo pues sintió unas manos tomarla de la cintura y cargarla estilo nupcial, soltó un grito de sorpresa al ser levantada, pero quedó muda al ver a ese hanyou que tanto amaba cargándola y observándola con una mirada que irradiaba ternura. Inuyasha ingresó en la pagoda del poso saltando en este y traspasando a la otra época.

De un salto salió al exterior y Kagome quedó maravillada, había un pasillo iluminado completamente por antorchas que indicaban un camino lo miró a los ojos intrigada y detalló su ropa, estaba vestido con una traje negro con detalles en rojo se encontraba hermoso, el la miraba tímidamente y ella no entendía el porque, hasta que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo iluminado por el color del fuego, ella despertó de su ensoñación y lo siguió también a pasos lentos. Todo estaba hermoso.

– ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó la azabache intrigada pero a la vez muy entusiasta como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

– Ya lo sabrás pequeña – murmuró Inuyasha. Kagome soltó un suspiro al escuchar ese apodo que tanto amaba.

Llegaron hasta el árbol sagrado y Kagome se puso a llorar al ver una hermosa cabaña a un lado de este, en la misma posición donde se encuentra su casa en la época actual. Se encontraba iluminado por las antorchas y frente al árbol sagrado había una mesa preparada con maderas, se encontraba repleta de comida. Ella miró a Inuyasha y este la tomó por el rostro.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Kagome temiendo estar equivocada.

– Te marqué Kagome sin saber que debía demostrarte mi amor con cosas materiales, – musitó el peliplateado, la cabaña te resguardará de la lluvia y del frio y es allí donde cuidaremos de nuestros cachorros, el segundo obsequio debe ser algo de valor para mí, lo único de valor que poseo y te lo ofrezco es mi amor y mi devoción para ti, el traje te protegerá cuando no este en capacidad de hacerlo, haré que cada día de tu vida sea uno intenso, te cuidaré y solo tendré ojos y mente para ti, tu vida será tan longeva como la mía, pues nuestras vidas y almas serán uno solo, acepta por favor ser de nuevo mi compañera, te amo Kagome musitó Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos no podía creer que fuera real

– _Seguramente estoy soñando nuevamente_– pensó la azabache.

Inuyasha desesperó al no escuchar respuesta a su petición.

– ¿Qué pasa compañera, ya no me amas? – preguntó triste.

– Asagi – susurró la azabache e Inuyasha sonrió.

– No podría tener otra compañera, solo a ti te amo y siempre lo haré Kagome – aseguró el ojidorado.

– Pero…pero… ¿que hiciste todos estos días, por que no volviste por mí, como fue que no la tomaste? – preguntó apresuradamente Kagome él la miró y sonrió.

– El día de la cascada te dejé por que no podía contener los deseos que sentía de poseerte, no entendía el por que pero eras perfecta – explicó – fui a la aldea y cuando tenía que tomarla como mi compañera recordé a la única hembra que deseaba, me decía. – Te amo Inuyasha y pude ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates que me observaban con una devoción que nunca entendí, como si fuera yo algo importante – agregó y Kagome lo miraba de esa misma forma que el no comprendía.

– Vos y el hijo que tendremos son toda mi vida, no me importa como te vea el resto de los humanos, para mi tu eres perfecto, eres el mejor ser humano que he conocido y no puedo dejar de amarte – susurró Kagome.

– Entonces dime que aceptas ser mi compañera – pidió suplicante, ella era su compañera pero al aceptar la promesa de compañeros se completaba la marca y las almas se unían, y uno sería del otro por siempre.

– Sí – murmuró Kagome e Inuyasha sonrió de lado antes de aprisionarla entre sus fuertes brazos y tomar sus labios en un beso profundo.

– Te extrañé tanto mi pequeña – musitó Inuyasha entre besos y levantando apresuradamente la parte superior del traje.

– No – musitó la azabache avergonzada, bajando nuevamente la prenda y alejándose un paso hacia atrás, ya se notaba su vientre un poco abultado y sentía vergüenza que el hanyou la vea así.

– Kagome – susurró Inuyasha – no me niegues tenerte y tocarte – musitó antes de besar su cuello lentamente.

– Sí – consintió Kagome levantando los brazos para facilitar el trabajo de retirarlo, Inuyasha lo retiró lentamente y se alejó un paso mirándola pasó sus garras por el vientre de su hembra y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

– Mi hermosa perra – musitó Inuyasha antes de arrodillarse ante ella y besar su vientre, ella cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que por primera vez en casi tres meses eran de pura dicha. Sintió las manos de Inuyasha en su caderas y como bajaba lentamente el pantalón con su ropa intima – entremos a nuestra casa musitó Inuyasha y Kagome asintió.

Sesshomaru observó toda la escena, no la amaba, solo sabía que estaba feliz de que la humana ya no llorara, al menos no de tristeza y por sobre todo que finalmente Inuyasha tenía una familia. Por lo que se alejó lentamente.

Entraron y les inundo el olor a madera, a tierra era un olor muy agradable en el medio de la habitación había un futón y el fuego estaba prendido.

– Es… es hermoso – musitó Kagome.

– Lo hice para ti y para nuestros cachorros – aclaró orgulloso de poder dar algo de valor a su hembra.

– Quería que estuviera cerca del árbol sagrado, así cada vez que lo vea recordaré cuanto amo a la joven que me liberó del hechizo y cuando no vea el árbol, miraré esos hermosos ojos chocolates que amo. Musitó Inuyasha y Kagome lo miró extrañado, nunca antes se había comportado tan romántico, y era algo que le gustaba.

Kagome se acercó y desprendió con una rapidez increíble la parte superior del traje que llevaba, y luego el pantalón, es cierto fue un poco apresurada pero lo necesitaba. Besó sus hombros y el mordió levemente su cuelo por lo que ambos gimieron.

– Nunca me vuelvas a dejar compañero – suplicó Kagome.

– No lo haré, y si me vuelve a fallar la memoria ya sabes la forma de dominarme, déjame poseerte que nunca olvidaré lo que se siente estar en tu interior mi hermosa perra, tu cuerpo es mi hogar, tus caricias y tus cuidados son lo único que necesito – aclaró antes de acostarla sobre el futón lentamente y meterse entre sus piernas. Frotó su miembro caliente contra el centro de su hembra y luego entró dentro de ella, en su propio paraíso, fue lentamente, ya abría mucho tiempo para hacerlo salvajemente, ahora solo deseaba sentirse lleno, fundirse con su alma, la besó lentamente mientras la embestía, juntó cada parte de su cuerpo con el de Kagome.

– Te amo – musitó mirándola a los ojos. Kagome tan solo se dejó llevar, ella sabía que lo amaría hasta el final de los días kami había sido piadoso y le había devuelto el único hombre que podría amar.

Kagome enganchó sus piernas en la cadera de Inuyasha y puso sus manos en su cuello, por lo que él sonrió y la penetro más rápido, pero aún así delicadamente, no quería lastimar a su cachorro.

– Mmm…te extrañé compañero extrañé tenerte dentro mío musitó en un gemido Kagome. Por lo que Inuyasha aumentó el ritmo y ella se contoneo contra él, ambos gemían descontrolados, se necesitaba. – Sigue…mmmm… musitaba ella arqueando la espalda el la tomó por la espalda y la sentó sobre el futón antes de derramar su semen dentro de su hembra y morder la marca, al perforar los colmillos la marca Kagome gritó de placer.

– Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Y se retorció al llegar a un orgasmo único, él no soltó la mordida y continuó penetrándola con más fuerzas ella cerraba los ojos sumisa, amaba sentirlo, amaba ser suya. Cuando Inuyasha sacó sus colmillos y lamió la herida se formó una estrella pequeña azul en el centro de la luna morada, y otra idéntica en el cuello de Inuyasha que indicaba que él había hecho la promesa de amor eterno a una sola hembra y esa siempre sería Kagome.

FIN.

xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx/

Holaaaa! Es el final Charan jaja Espero que el capi les haya gustado. Les diré que este fic fue el primero que escribí y siempre será mi favorito, por más que quizás tuve muchos errores, me alegraba el día escribir cada capi y más compartirlo que todos ustedes que me mostraron con cada review que importaba lo que pasara con esta pareja jajaja. Fue un fic que llevé con altibajos y lo sé, muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, inicie este fic pensando que tendrá un review, por ello verdaderamente aprecie cada comentario, y pues…me duele haberlo terminado pero todo un principio tiene un fin Buaaahhhh jejeje en realidad me quedo triste pero ya no veía una continuación para este fic.

Ok. Y para quien no le haya gustado esta bien les entiendo, es un poco feo lo desagradable del review pero de igual forma se aceptan sus palabras y las tengo en cuenta, y gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme eso quiere decir que al menos fue lo bastante malo para que dejaran un mensaje.

Las quiere. (cursi, cursi)

Mizune – Mei

N.A: Yo tuve un hermoso hijo y no tuve ningún síntoma de los tradicionales, cada mujer es diferente y pobre Kag. Ya ha sufrido mucho como para que le ponga vómitos cada mañana.


End file.
